Home Is Where The Heart Is
by Addie552
Summary: Returning home after almost three years. Jessica knew things would have been different, she just wasn't prepared for how much. Trying to adjust back into her family life was hard. New arrivals, old flames and new. Things are about to get a lot more interesting in her life. Some for the good, others for the bad. What will happen when certain Originals rock up in Mystic Falls?
1. Home

**A:N/ Well, hello hello! Once again, I am back with a new story. Which I may add, I think is my best one yet. I know this chapter is small, but this is only an into chapter into my new characters background. Giving you guys a little look to see if you'll like it or not. This story is going to begin from Season 2 ep 12 of The Vampire Diaries. As you'll see if you read this chapter to the end. Which I hope you all will.**

 **I have been swamped with work lately and I am only just getting back to writing my other stories again. So the next chapters for them will be up soon too. Please leave a comment/follow/ favourite and let me know what you think!**

* * *

' _Hey mom, I'm on my way home. I can't wait to see you and lil' sis! I've missed yous so much; I can't wait to tell you all about my travels. See you soon. X'_

A grin grew across my face as I hit send on my phone. I was finally returning home. After almost 3 years, I finally get to see my family again.

I sighed as I waited for my cab to pull up. My bags were all packed and waiting. I gripped the plane tickets tightly in my hand. It was all becoming so real, so fast. Taking a few deep breaths, I managed to get my racing heart under control.

A noise from outside startled me, I peered out the window from the second floor flat to see my cab waiting by the kerb for me. I gave the man a wave to let him know that I knew he was there. I gripped my suitcase and threw my bag over my shoulder. I opened the door and stood in the entrance. All kinds of thoughts were going through my mind. 'Was I doing the right thing?' 'Will people accept me for who I am… for who I've become?'. Shaking my head to clear the intruding thoughts, I gave my apartment a last look. This had been my home for the last three years. The hardest three years of my entire life. But it was time; it was time to return home. To my family, my friends and my life.

* * *

The journey on the plane was fast, too fast for my liking. I still wasn't sure if what I was doing was the right thing, for myself or my family. The only way to find out was to go home. I'll just have to see what happens. The pane came to a halt at my destination; the nerves were flowing once more.

"Come on, Jessica. Get your shit together!"

I tried to give myself a pep talk to get my ass off this plane. Surprisingly, it worked. I was now walking through the airport, steadily taking each step as I could smell the fresh air coming through the doors. I approached the large glass doors as the automatically opened. It was just like I remembered, nothing had changed, and everything looked the exact same. The air smelled the same, although, it smelled a lot stronger.

"Hey, where you off to, miss…?" The cab driver took my bag for me and put it into his trunk. He paused as he waited for me to give him my name.

I smiled, "Miss Forbes. I'm going home."

* * *

"So, Miss Forbes. What brings you to Mystic falls?" The driver asked. I could see him looking at me in his rear-view mirror. He was awaiting my reply.

"I umm, I have family here." I nodded. He smirked in response.

"Ohh, Sherriff Forbes? Relation to you I presume?"

He was pressing, a little too much for my liking.

"You presume correct. She is my mother." I replied, annoyance evident in my tone.

He nodded once more and then dropped the conversation. I wasn't one to be annoyed, but being back here for the first time in three years had me on edge.

The cab stopped outside my mom's house. I paid the man as he placed my items on the sidewalk. I turned around to face my home. It hadn't changed one bit, everything was in the exact same place. My heart began to race once more as I walked up the three steps to the front door.

My hand hovered in the air, to scared to knock the door to my own home.

"Fuck! Come on."

My knuckles connected with the solid wood of the door. Two knocks was all it took before someone opened the door.

"Hi…" I smiled shyly.

"It can't be…"

My little sister Caroline answered the door. I had missed her far too much. Don't get me wrong, we fought like cat and dog almost every day, but I loved her unconditionally.

"You're home!" she beamed and encased me into a death tightening hug.

"Care… Care, you're crushing the life out of me!" I gasped.

She stepped back, still keeping a tight grip on my arms.

"How are you? What have you been doing?" She paused for a quick moment, "You have to tell me everything!"

I laughed, "You haven't changed a bit, have you." I smiled. She was grown up, there was only one year between us, but she looked different. She was stronger and more beautiful. There was something else but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"So… where is mom?" I asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Where do you think?" she huffed.

"I don't know… work by any chance?" We both laughed in unison. God, I loved this human.

"I've missed you, Caroline." There was a serious tone to my voice, I stroked her arm as she held my free hand in her own and gently squeezed it.

"I've missed you too. So much has happened since you left."

I frowned, "What do you mean? Mom said everything was fine when I last spoke to her."

Caroline's pupils dilated, "Ohh, yeah. I just mean with school and that."

She was deflecting. Classic Caroline move.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "You're lying."

She furrowed her brows, "Am not."

"Cut the shit, Care. I know when you're talking rubbish, so don't lie to me." I pressed.

She sniggered, "You know what? You can't just come back here after _three_ years and think nothing's changed. You're the one that left; you're the one that hardly kept in contact with me. So no, I'm not lying, Jessica."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Please, forget I said anything." I whispered. I could see that she was different. I just wasn't expecting her to be something else completely. "Is my room still my room?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yip, just the way you left it," She pointed up the hall, "I did try and convince mom into turning it into a walk in closet, but she said no."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course you did."

"Well, I'm really really happy that you're back, but I have to go out. Can we catch up when I get back?"

I smiled to hide the fact that I was disappointed that she was leaving just as I got here. She smiled and walked out of the house.

I flopped my bag onto my bed and began to unpack everything from inside. I felt surreal to be back in my own home, in my own room and my own comfort, but I had never felt more out of place than I had right this moment.

* * *

Two hours had passed, it was now midnight and there was no sign of my mom or Caroline. I was finished unpacking all my stuff, there was nothing more for me to do. I was beginning to get hungry. Famished even.

My stomach was beginning to rumble, I caught a glimpse of my reflection in my mirror. Veins were protruding from under my eyes and my teeth began to elongate. Ohh yeah, didn't I mention I was a vampire? Whoops. I guess you learn something new every day after all.

"No…" I moaned to myself. I rustled through my bag; in my hand I held it. A blood bag. I tore it open and began to drink, the taste was sickening. I hated every moment of it as it slowly slid down my throat. I chocked. I couldn't continue drinking it any longer.

I sped into the bathroom and spat out every last drop that I could manage to get up. The sink was now covered in discarded blood; the drops began to run down the sides and into the drain.

"I'm home!" My mom's all too familiar tone rang through my ears. "Hello?" She called once more. I turned the tap on, trying to hide all evidence from sight. Once I was certain there was no more blood in sight I opened the door and walked out.

She was shocked, "Jess?" Tears were building in her eyes.

"Hi mom." I smiled through my own tears.

"Ohh honey, come here!" She rushed over to me and I rushed to her. "I've missed you so much." She cried as we were now in each other's arms.

"I've missed you to mom." I smiled into her shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" She pushed me back to look at my in the face.

I frowned, "I did? I sent you a message before I boarded my plane."

"Ohh shoot. I had my phone off all day at work. I'm so sorry, sweetie." She smiled apologetically.

I shook my head, "It's okay. I'm here now, that's all that matters." She nodded in agreement and brushed away the tears from my cheek.

"Caroline is going to be so happy that you're back home!" She beamed.

I smiled slightly, "She already knows. She was the one who was here when I came back."

My mom looked a little worried, "Really? Did she say anything to you?"

I frowned, "Like what exactly?"

"Doesn't matter," She dismissed the subject at hand, "Why don't you go out? Catch up with your friends, huh? I'll make us something to eat for when you and your sister come home. How does that sound?"

I laughed, "It sounds a little crazy, considering it's twenty past twelve at night."

"You're right. How about, you go out and when we all wake in the morning. We'll all have breakfast, like the old days?"

"Mom, I haven't been gone that long. You don't have to go through a lot of trouble."

She shook her head, "Nonsense, that's what we'll do."

My stomach rumbled again causing me to place my hand over it.

"Are you okay, sweetie?"

 _No_

"Yeah, I'm just going to go out for some food."

"There is plenty in the kitchen."

I shook my head, "It's alright. Like tou said, I can catch up with my friends."

She smiled and patted me on the shoulder, "I'm so happy you're home."

I smiled.

* * *

The warm blood ran down my throat. It was like liquid gold. Every single bit felt like bliss to me, and I couldn't get enough. My victim was like a tone weight in my grip, she didn't struggle, and she didn't flinch as I sunk my teeth deeper into her throat. One of the perks to being a monster was that I didn't have to let people see me being one, compulsion I think it was called. It was a handy tool to me. Blood bags made me sick; I could never keep the blood down. I needed something fresh, something that would satisfy me so that the hunger disappeared, for a little while anyway.

Feeding now over, I fed the helpless girl my blood to give her strength back. Once I was sure she was fully compelled, I left her to recover and made my way out of the woods. It was now four in the morning and the sun was beginning to rise above the trees.

I yawned as I was now becoming tired as I made my way home. There was a chill in the air as it nipped at my skin.

* * *

I made it inside without wakening anyone up from their slumber. I climbed into my bed and shut my eyes. Before I knew it, it was the afternoon. I hadn't realised just how much I needed that blood to be inside of me. It relaxed every muscle of my being, just thinking about how she tasted made me hungry again. I was snapped out of my luscious daydream as I heard someone knocking on the door. I frowned.

I began to walk down the hall, trying to see if I could figure out who was at the door before opening it. I didn't want to make myself known as no one knew I was back yet. Although, Caroline probably told the full school already. I smirked and shook my head.

"Hey, where have you been?"

I didn't recognise the voice, but they certainly weren't taking to me. Someone else was there with the man.

"At school. What's up?" It was Caroline. I so badly wanted to know who she was talking to but everything in me told me to stay back and listen to them. So that's what I done.

"We need to talk."

"Why? What's wrong with you?" She replied to him.

I edged closer, still staying out of sight and listened closer.

"I just don't understand one thing."

"What?"

"Why would you risk it? If a werewolf bite kills a vampire… why would you risk it?"

My blood ran cold and my skin froze over. I knew something was different about my sister, but nothing could have prepared me for what I just heard. She was a vampire.

"Because you needed help."

"I could have killed you." He replied harsher in tone.

I couldn't listen anymore. I've been home less than 24 hours and I already want to run away again. I knew something was different about her, but I can't believe that I couldn't tell that she was like me. I wanted to know, I wanted to know everything.

The front door slammed and Caroline walked in. I exited my room and stopped in front of her.

"When?" I demanded. She furrowed her brows, "When were you going to tell me that you're a vampire?"

She chocked a little. Her pupils dilated as she pushed me aside, "I don't know what you're talking about."

I cracked my jaw before speeding after her. Once she was in my grasp, I slammed her against the wall. Causing the photos that hung there to shake.

"What the hell!" Caroline's panicked face fell and was replaced with one on sorrow and pain, "Y-you're one?"

I released my grip on her throat and she placed her feet back on to the ground. This was all a fucking mess, everything I tried to avoid was now becoming a reality.

I nodded, "Yeah, I am." I sighed and rubbed my forehead. This was all too much to take in.

"When? I mean… why didn't you tell me?" Caroline sighed also.

I laughed, "Why do you think I left?"

She looked at me in horror, "I thought… I thought you were going to live with dad for a while?"

"I did for a little while but it became too much. I had to leave; I had to figure myself out. That's why I never kept much contact with you or mom. I didn't want yous to worry or think something was wrong."

She nodded, "How did you… cope alone?"

I shook my head, "I wasn't alone… not all the time."

She furrowed her brows, "What does that even mean?"

I choose not to answer her. Like I said before, this was all too much, even for me. I felt like my head was going to explode any moment now.

"Jess? Answer me." She demanded.

"Another time, alright. Let me get over the fact that my baby sis is a god damn vampire for a second."

She laughed slightly, "Okay, let me get over the fact that my big sis is a vampire and that's the reason she left me here by myself."

I frowned, "Don't be so dramatic, you had mom." I paused for a moment, why wasn't she flipping out at the fact I was a vampire? Something wasn't adding up.

"Why aren't you shocked, scared or even pissed at the fact I'm a vampire?" I asked.

"Because you aren't the only one, Jess."

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well, do you think I'm the only vampire in Mystic Falls? There are more of us."

My stomach turned, I hated how she spoke of vampires as ' _us'_ being one of them made me sick. If I could rewind time and go back to that fatal night, I would and I would change everything that took place. I still didn't know how I ended up like this, that part of my memory was gone and I don't think I'll ever get it back.

"Jess? Are you okay?"

I shook my head, "None of this is okay, Caroline! This shouldn't be happening to us, neither of us deserved this to happen." I sighed. The pain was just too much, and it was making me hungry. I was filled with anger, annoyance and hurt. So much hurt that it was beginning to consume me.

"I'm a better person because of it, Jess."

"Are you fucking out of your mind? It's a curse, nothing more. There isn't anything good about being what we are." I yelled in anger.

Caroline looked at me in shock. Completely taken aback by my outburst.

"I'm gonna go." I whispered.

"Wait! You can't leave, not again."

"I'm going for a walk. I'll see you later." I lied, well partly. I was going for a walk, but I was going for a walk so that I could rip someone's throat to shreds.

I walked to the door and slammed it behind me before speeding off into the woods.

* * *

Night had fallen and I still hadn't found someone to sink my teeth into. Everyone that I passed or followed ended up in a bigger crowd of people, and I wasn't in the mood for a massacre. Well, that can be debatable; I was in a mood for one of those. What I wasn't in the mood for was the clean up afterwards. I was far to pissed to be thinking about the consequences of what my actions may bring. I was just bloody starving.

The thought of my little sister being like me… a vampire, made me sick to my stomach. I know that I was one of those _things_ also, but that I could deal with. Just not her, anyone but her. There was no going back now, what's done is done as they say. I just had to live with it now and move on. The pressing thought that was clouding my mind was if my mom knew or not. She seemed… off with me earlier. Asking me questions about Caroline to see if I knew the answers or not, I was starting to think that maybe she did know. What hurt more is that if she did know about her, why she didn't tell me about it.

As I was consumed by my thoughts, I hadn't realised that I had come to the side of a road by the tree line. A smell caught my senses… bourbon? As I focused all my senses to see where the smell was drifting from, my sight landed on a man, he was lying in the middle of the road, completely flat out on his back. I was going to approach him; he was going to be my victim. But, before I could make the kill, headlights from an oncoming car dazed me and I backed off into the tree line once more.

"Fuck sake!" I moaned. I just couldn't seem to catch a break today.

The car came to a sudden halt and a young woman emerged from the vehicle. Approaching the man on the road with caution, she spoke, "Sir, are you okay? What happened?" Her voice was soft, she was young. I could tell from her stance and how she held herself. She was cautious but also intrigued by the man on the road.

I edged a little closer, I was hoping for a 2 for 1 kind of deal, but I was wrong.

"I'm… lost." The man responded. His voice was strong, enchanting and a little sexy. Now I was the one who was intrigued by the man. I listened into the rest of the conversation.

"And you're lying in the middle of the road?"

"Not that kind of lost." He replied to the woman. He abruptly sat up, causing the young woman to stammer backwards. "Metaphorically, existentially." He added.

"Do you need help?"

He sighed, "Well, yes I do. Can you help me?" I watched on as he took a hip flask from his pocket and took a drink.

"You're drunk." The woman eagerly pointed out.

He smirked.

"No. Well, yes a little maybe."

She turned to leave.

"No please don't leave. I really do need help."

The mysterious man rose to his feet and fled over to the vulnerable woman and began to compel her. I was in complete awe. Caroline was right when she said there were more of _us_ here. I just didn't expect to bump into one on my first day back. I was intrigued, suspicious, but most of all, I was fascinated.

I edged closer again to gain a better view of the scene that was unfolding before my very eyes. I could feel the veins bulging under my eyes as my fangs began to protrude from my gums. I was excited. I had never seen a game play out like this before… and I wanted to play.

"Don't move."

"I don't want any trouble."

"Neither do I but all I got is trouble."

I listened more, waiting to see if he was going to attack or just talk her to death. The hunger was so close to spilling over from within me. I could feel every nerve ending in my body burn with anticipation.

"Why can't I move?" The woman asked.

The dark haired man took another drink from his flask, and then put his hands on her shoulders.

I zoned out a little, the pressure building from within me was becoming too much. I missed the rest of their conversation as I leaned against a tree trunk, trying my best to regain my control.

"Please don't." I heard her pathetic cry of fear as I refocused my vision on the pair.

The man released her and cried out, "Okay. You're free to go."

The woman took no time in running to her vehicle, but, before she could even open her door, the man rushed to her back and sunk his teeth into her neck. It was over in seconds. Her lifeless body crumpled to the ground in a heap. He lulled his head back in what I can only call euphoria. That was the feeling I got whenever I got the taste of fresh blood on my lips.

I grazed my tongue across my lips, moistening them as they had become dry after what I watched. The man stammered backwards and his eyes connected with mine as I stood at the tree line. I felt my pupils dilate as I saw the blood dripping down his chin and splashing onto the ground. He squinted his eyes to focus on me, but I wasted no time in fleeing the scene before I lost all control.

I disappeared into the trees, leaving only air and crumpled branches behind in my wake.

* * *

 **A:N/ Well, what do you think? I'd love some feedback on this chapter please. Did you like it? Did you not like it? What was wrong with it? All that stuff! Please, if you did like it, give it a follow and a favourite. Each and every one is much appreciated. I know this chapter is short, but it's only the intro! The longer chapters will follow, promise. I just wanted to post this one as an intro into my character and a little bit of her background. Nothing major happens in this chapter as you know, so, please let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Eyes Wide Open

**A;N/ Well, this is a super long chapter for you guys! Thanks to those of you who read the first one. Much appreciated, and i hope you like this one to. Let me know you you think!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I opened my eyes, one at a time. My head was pounding as it lay against the soft feathered pillow on my bed. The sun was splitting through my window and the birds were chirping loudly outside in the trees by my window.

There was a loud knocking against my door, "Hey, Jess. Can I come in?"

My sister's voice echoed through my ears. I was still pissed but I understand that this was going to be hard for both of us, if we were going to get through it we would need each other… I needed her.

"Come in!" I called back.

The door creaked open and I sat up on my bed, making room for her to sit.

"Look… I'm sorry about last night. It was all just too much for me to take in." I began the conversation because I knew she wouldn't have. Caroline nodded.

"I'm sorry to. I should have told you but it was too hard. You have to understand that." She smiled. I returned the smile.

"I guess we can say that we both fucked up then." I laughed. Caroline sniggered but managed to stifle a laugh from escaping her lips.

"Okay, we'll start over! Tell each other everything that happened and will happen in the future. What do you say?"

I nodded in agreement… but I lied. There was no way I was about to tell my sister that I can hardly control myself around blood, not to mention that I can't keep a blood bag down my throat for more than 10 seconds.

"Great! We'll talk about it when I get back from school. Are you coming today?"

I frowned, "I'm not going back to school, Care. I've already missed so much."

"Don't worry about it. We can compel you back in!"

I shook my head, "No, no compulsion. I'm not going back."

She pouted her lip at me, "Please? We all miss you there. It isn't the same without you."

Why did she make it so god damn difficult to say no?

I nodded, "Fine… I'll come back in two weeks. Just… just let me get settled back here first, okay?"

She beamed and hugged me tightly, "Okay!"

"Now go. Or else you'll be late."

I didn't have to tell her twice before she rushed out of my room, leaving my door slightly ajar.

* * *

It was later in the night now. The day had flown by far too quickly for my liking. I was now sitting in the grill. I had managed to avoid every one that I knew, for some reason I felt relief as I didn't have to explain anything to anyone. I was meeting Caroline here soon, she sent me a text with the details of when and where to meet her.

My ears picked up on a familiar male voice. It was him. The guy from last night, he was talking to Elena's uncle John. I focused all my hearing on them. He knew. John knew about vampires too. The sound of his tone suggested that he detested them. I smirked as I did to.

John made his way out of the grill. I followed him with my eyes as he walked towards the door, as he opened the door I saw Caroline walking out behind him.

"Care!.." I called after her but she walked out. The door swinging shut behind her.

I turned back around to the bar and grabbed my drink, chucking it back and let the alcohol burn my throat as it slowly trickled down it.

"You…"

I turned to the voice.

"Can I help you?" I asked. It was him again. Although, this time he looked surprised by my appearance. I didn't look like a serial killer at the moment.

"You were the one in the woods last night, weren't you?" He asked.

I smirked, "Sorry. I don't know what you are talking about." I hopped off my seat and turned from the vampire. He grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. I snatched my arm roughly out of his grasp. "Touch me again, and I'll rip your arm from your body." I warned.

He half smiled, "She was right about you. Feisty. I like it."

Of course Caroline would be friends with a hot jerk.

"Let me guess. Caroline told you about me?"

He nodded, "You must be the big sister. Jessica was it? Let me buy you a drink."

I shook my head at him. He was cocky, in love with himself and he seemed to think he could get what he wanted. "Sorry, I have to decline your offer. I have to find Caroline."

He pouted a little but nodded in agreement.

"Okay, it's Damon by the way. Damon Salvatore." He held out his hand for me to shake. I took it. His hand was large and callous, but at the same time it was warm.

I smiled, "Jessica Forbes. As you already seem to know." I released his hand and turned to leave.

"See you around. Jessica."

I smiled as I walked away, straight out the door without another word.

* * *

I walked around the car park with my phone in my hand. There was no answer from Caroline and I was beginning to get worried. She didn't always answer my calls, but this was getting ridiculous.

"Caroline, where are you? Please tell me you're alright." I hung up the phone for the 8th time. Every call went to answer phone with was very unlike her.

I paced back and forth, I couldn't ever pick up her scent anymore. It was… gone. A hand touched me from behind causing me to jump.

"What the hell!" I gasped. It was Damon.

"I'm gonna need you to come with me.." He sighed.

I furrowed my brows, "Why?"

"I know where your sister is..." He sighed once more.

My heart sunk and filled with pain. I knew this was going to be something bad. Without another word, I nodded my head vigorously and we sped off into the woods

* * *

We arrived at a campsite, all I smelled was… dog. No, werewolves. They were everywhere. Their stench made my stomach ache.

"Just stay with me, okay. Don't do anything reckless." Damon warned.

I smirked, "From what I gather, you're the most reckless person in the universe. This is my _sister_ , Damon."

He nodded, "And we'll get her…"

I nodded and we descended from the trees into the clearing. The tension was high as we all took a stance.

"My brother the peacemaker. Since Stefan got here before me I'm gonna let him try it his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier. So give us Caroline." I looked over at the man who stood across from Damon and I, he looked at me in concern. He probably didn't know who I was yet. I nodded at him to hopefully reassure him that I was with Damon. He nodded back.

"Let go of Tyler." The woman responded.

Damon sniggered, "Give us Caroline. Without a full moon it's not an even fight and you know it. We will take you."

She smiled sinisterly, "I'm not so sure about that, tough guy."

She whistled, and the rest of her pack descended around us, weapons including stakes, cross-bows, and flame-throwers in hand. I done a full circle in the spot I stood in. There was to many for us to take, we might be able to get a few, but how many before one of us ends up staked?

"Ohh fuck." I whispered.

The woman sniggered at my remark, "Let's try this again. Give us Tyler."

Tyler? Tyler Lockwood? My eyes widened as his eyes connected with mine.

"Jess?" he gasped.

Damon looked at Tyler before I could speak, "You heard her. Go. Get over there."

Tyler looked at him annoyed, but followed his order and made his way over to the woman.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" A wolf asked. I frowned. He couldn't have meant Tyler's uncle. Could he?

Damon stepped forward, "Uh, that'd be me."

I snarled at him, although, this wasn't the time to pick a fight with the people I was trying to help. I was here for Caroline, nothing else.

"Boys, make sure that one suffers." The man commanded the others. I looked at Damon who looked at Stefan, concern on the younger brothers' face.

"We can take them." Damon spoke.

I sighed, "In what world can us three take all of them?" I stated.

Stefan looked at me, a little apprehensive at my presence before speaking. "She's right, I don't know about this."

Damon shrugged, "Well then…"

Before Stefan or I could speak another word, Damon rushed over to the woman, but she flipped onto the RV roof and Tyler rushed inside. I was about to rush in after him, but a werewolf ran up behind Stefan and I and tried to burn Stefan, but he took the flamethrower and torched two werewolves at the same time. My sights locked onto one of the wolves that were stalking Damon from on top of the RV, awaiting his moment to attack.

He sprung into the air, directly about Damon. I wasted no time in speeding over to him. Once I was millimetres away, I plunged my hand into the wolf's chest and tore his beating heart from its chamber. He collided with the ground at Damon's feet with a clatter. Damon looked at the lifeless wolf and then at me. I held the wolf's still beating heart in my hand before tightening my fist around it, causing all the remaining blood to ooze out onto the ground.

Damon grinned, "Thanks!"

I dropped the heart onto the ground, "Welcome."

I turned around as just in time as Stefan plunged an arrow into one of their hearts. He shot at another with the crossbow, but he caught it. I swallowed hard. This is not what I signed up for when I returned home.

The fighting continued as I tore another heart from a man's' chest. Stefan fought with another of the werewolves and drove a stake through his body. Another shot an arrow at him, but he caught it and threw it straight back, driving it into his throat. Before I could move, another wolf goes behind Stefan and drove a stake into his back. Stefan gasped in pain and crumpled to the ground. I turned to Damon, he was fighting with the woman's right hand man, Brady. Jules came back into the clearing and cocked a gun which was loaded with wooden bullets and took aim at Damon before firing. It was over quickly, Damon collapsed onto the ground in a heap. I was the last vampire standing.

There were wolves all around me, but I'd be damned if I would go down without a fight. I took my stance, waiting on whichever one would decide to pounce, but no one moved. I turned my gaze to the RV as the door opened, and my sister staggered out. I took one step towards her direction, but halted my steps when Jules grabbed her hair and slammed her, face-first against the RV and out the gun to her back, where her heart was.

"NO!" I screamed. I could feel Caroline's heart racing.

"J-Jess!" She muttered through clenched teeth.

Jules turned to face me, the gun still placed against Caroline's back.

"Touch her, and I'll rip your fucking head off!" I warned her. She sniggered but never removed the gun. "I'm warning you…" I clenched my hands into fists as my teeth elongated, and the veins protruded from my eyes. I slowed my heart rate down, focusing every ounce of power I had on my sister. No one, and I mean no one was about to touch her, not again now that I was here.

The anger was boiling inside of me as Tyler just stood there and watched, he done nothing. Brady caught my sight as he made a move towards Damon who was rolling on the ground in pain. He held a stake in his hand, prepared to end the vampire's life. I flexed my hands, ready to make my move for Jules, but I was stopped. Every single werewolf, except Tyler, began to scream in pain and grasp their heads, covering their ears with their hands and fell onto the ground.

I flashed over to Caroline and grabbed her off the ground. She swung her arms around my neck and enclosed me in a hug. I couldn't stop the stray tear from gliding down my cheek. Damon and Stefan were now back up on their feet and approached us quickly, but, not before talking to a gentleman.

"Elijah made a promise to Elena. I'm here to see it's upheld. You need to go. Get out of here. Now." The man warned. I didn't have to be told twice. Stefan, Damon, Caroline and I all disappeared into the trees, once more.

* * *

Damon went his own way once we returned back into town. Stefan however, he decided to walk Caroline and I to the door of our house. I got the vibe from him that he was protective of my sister, and I was grateful to him for that.

"So is your mom home." He asked as we stopped on the porch of my house. I looked at Caroline also as I didn't know the answer to his question. She smiled a little before answering.

"No, she's at work."

Stefan nodded, "I can come in, if you want me to."

"I'm fine, Stefan."

"You don't have to pretend with me. Anybody would be upset after what you went through tonight."

Caroline sighed, "I'm okay. I'm not girly little Caroline anymore. I can handle myself."

Stefan nodded with a small smile, "Sure you can."

She was right, she wasn't _girly little Caroline_ anymore, and that hurt me deeply.

"I just really want to go shower so…"

"Okay."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Stefan replied.

I knew Caroline was lying. She was broken, deeply.

I gave Stefan a smile and was about to follow after Caroline, but he stopped me by taking a hold of my wrist.

He spoke in a hushed tone so Caroline wouldn't hear, "Hey… can I speak to you for a second?"

I nodded and followed him down the path, out of prying ears.

"I umm, I want to say thank you."

I smiled, "For what?"

He shrugged a little, "For tonight. You didn't have to come with Damon… you also didn't have to save him."

I shook my head, "I did have to come? She's my sister, Stefan. I wasn't going to leave her there with the dogs," Stefan laughed a little at my remark, "And as for Damon, I know I literary don't know you or him, but you guys went to save my sister, and that's all I needed to know."

He placed a hand on my shoulder, "Thank you."

I nodded, "I'm gonna go and see Care. I'll see you around."

He removed his hand and nodded. I could feel his eyes on my back as I walked into the house. Once inside, I looked out the window… he was gone.

* * *

I sat with Caroline on her bed, she was pulling out some of the darts that those bastards shot into her. She suddenly stopped when her phone rang, it was Matt. She answered, but as just as fast as she answered the call was over and done within minutes.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She never replied, she just nodded slightly. We were both startled as the door got knocked. I stood from the bed and looked out into the hallway to see Tyler standing at the door.

"It's Tyler…" I spoke up from the door way.

Caroline shook her head, "Get rid of him, please. I don't want to talk to anyone." I nodded and made my way down to the door. He was a little startled to see that it was me who opened the door. I stepped outside, closing the door behind me.

"Is she okay?" He asked in a small voice.

I sniggered, "She's fine. No thanks to you."

"I had no idea they would come for her."

I shook my head, "Do you have any idea what they done to her?"

"I'm sorry, but it's crazy now, okay? I don't know who to trust. Caroline lied to me."

I took a step closer to him, his stench made my stomach churn.

"You… Tyler. You trust your friends. Ever thought that she lied to protect you?"

I still didn't know the full story of what happened between Tyler and my sister, but I knew she wouldn't do something unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Jess…"

I cut him off immediately, "Don't fucking call me that. You just stood there when your dog friends were about to kill us all! You just stood there! You did _nothing!"_

He stuttered, "I-I didn't know what to do."

I smirked, "Let me make a suggestion. You help your friend, that's what you do."

He nodded and hung his head, "I'm sorry."

"It's too late for that, Tyler. You and I, we're not friends anymore. I may have been gone for three years, but you were one of the people that I was looking forward to seeing the most. I know you're different, but so am I. Everything about me is different, but my loyalties remain the same, yours should too. I don't know if Caroline will want to remain friends with you, but I highly doubt it."

I walked back towards the door to my house, "Ohh, and what happened to her, and the rest of us tonight, that will never happen again. If you, or any of your little friends even think about trying something like that, ill rip each and every one of your hearts out. Take that information back to your werewolf pack, because you've opened my eyes to what your kind is really like, Tyler."

I walked inside and slammed the door in his face, leaving no room for him to reply.

* * *

I had run Caroline a bath, and made her something to eat. Her wounds were all healed from the events that took place this evening. We talked for a while, telling each other everything that had been happening to us over the last three years since my absence. It was a lot of each of us to take in. I felt over whelmed with guilt that my little sister had been going through all of this on her own, but it gave me a slight comfort that she had all of her friends around her for support. Something that I never did.

As we sat, talking about everything, there was a knock at the door.

"I swear, if that's Tyler, I'll kill him." I rose to my feet, but Caroline stopped me and pulled me back down.

"It's okay, I'll get it."

Before I could stop her, she was already at the door. I followed her, keeping my distance behind her. It was Stefan.

"Hey." Caroline greeted.

"Hey!" Stefan smiled.

His smile was… warm, gentile and captivating.

"What's going on?" Caroline enquired.

He sighed, "I was a bit worried about you, after everything you went through tonight."

Caroline shrugged, "I'm fine."

"Good," Stefan paused for a moment, "But, just in case, I brought some back up."

Stepping aside, Elena and Bonnie appeared from behind Stefan.

"We're gonna slumber it!"

"We haven't done it in ages."

Caroline stepped aside, revealing me standing behind her. Elena and Bonnie smiled.

"All of us." Elena clarified.

I smiled, a tear sliding down my cheek. I hadn't seen Elena since before I left, she was a sight for sore eyes as my mom would say. We were always close, and it broke me to leave without telling her what happened to me. Now I was back, and it was time to tell my side.

I walked up to Caroline and we all hugged each other tightly in a circle. I had no idea that I would have missed this as much as I did.

* * *

We stayed up into the late hours, sharing everything that happened since my absence. I couldn't believe that I missed this much. It was crazy. All the shit that had been happening here, and I was in Chicago, wallowing in self-pity at what I had become. There was nothing I could do to change it, so I had to get used to it, accept myself for who I had become, and move on with my Immortal life.

* * *

A loud ringing woke me from my deep slumber. I heard Caroline and Bonnie groaning from beside me, in unison, we all moaned as it was Elena's phone ringing from the nightstand.

"Go away!" Caroline used all the strength she could muster in her dazed state to push Elena out of the bed.

"Unf…" Elena gasped as she struck the floor with a thud. I couldn't help but laugh and turn over onto my side on the other side of the bed that we all shared last night.

"Hello?" Elena answered the call and we all looked at her, angrily as she had woken us all up.

"Elena!" Caroline moaned.

"Shhh." Bonnie added.

I however just blanked out the moans and chatter from everyone and pulled the covers up to my neck. I really loved being back. Just for the small things like last night, the slumber parties, my friends, and my family. I had missed it all far too much, and I was glad I made the decision to return home. Even though it was nothing like I remembered, I was still happy.

* * *

A few hours had passed, Caroline, Bonnie and I were now seated in the Mystic Grill in a booth.

"Okay. So tell us about this big, witchy plan you've been cooking up." Caroline smiled as she took a sip from her glass.

I had no idea what they were talking about, so I just listened intently to the rest of the conversation.

"We still don't know the extent of what Elijah's up to."

"No, we don't."

"So, I'm gonna ask Luka to tell me what he knows."

"And he's not gonna tell you anything."

"I didn't say he was gonna have a choice." Bonnie smiled.

I couldn't help but laugh too.

Caroline never responded, she just stared behind Bonnie. I followed her gaze… it was Matt. I heard their conversation on the phone last night, I knew there was something going on between them. Caroline smiled at him, but he remained stone faced as he passed us by.

"What was that about?" Bonnie asked as she picked up on the tension.

I shrugged, not wanting to get in-between my sisters business.

"Uh, I don't know. I thought that we were… I don't know." Caroline sighed.

* * *

I remained in the booth, Bonnie had gone and Caroline was trying to get Matt to talk to her. I just kept a close eye on her, she was fragile, even if she refused to admit it. A few moments had passed.

"Matt!" Caroline called after him as he walked away. He refused to stop, or even acknowledge her existence. Then he approached her…the mutt.

"Caroline." Tyler spoke up, his voice was still small.

"You stay away from me." My sister warned him before making a move to pass him by. The connected shoulders, and it cause her to drop her bag to the floor, the contents spilling out everywhere.

I remained seated, letting her handle this on her own. I'd intervene when I deemed it fit to. I watched as Tyler kneeled down in front of her, helping her collect the items off the floor.

"Just stop it, Tyler, okay? You're just… you're just making it worse." She sighed.

He placed the things back inside her back. He picked up her phone and placed it in her back pocked without her noticing. But I did.

"Please, Caroline. I'm sorry about what happened, okay, but there's so much we need to talk about." He said with a long sigh at the end.

Caroline grabbed her bag and got off the floor, "I said just leave me alone." Without another word, or space for him to talk anymore, she turned on her heels and stormed out of the grill. I watched on as Tyler finally clocked me sitting in the booth, watching everything that was going on between them. He smiled slightly, I never budged an inch.

* * *

I felt like I should move into the Grill by now, I hadn't left here all day. Night was now beginning to descend over our little town, and I was now sitting in a booth with Caroline once more. We were having a laugh about something that I had done when I was younger, something that she, nor anyone else, would let me live down.

"Hey. How's it going?" I was shocked as to who just walked in and approached us.

"Jeremy?" I smiled.

He shook his head as if he'd just seen a ghost.

"Jess? No way, when did you come back!" I jumped out of my seat and into his arms. He was so different from the last time I seen him. I didn't know someone could change that much in just three years, he looked good, older.

"About three days ago! You look great, Jer." I smiled and he returned it.

"So?" He returned to his previous question.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked as he took a seat beside her.

He shrugged, "Bonnie called. I wanted to help. How's it going?"

Jeremy and Caroline looked over at Luka and Bonnie.

"She's selling it and he's buying it. She's giving him the sex smile."

Jeremy choked a little, "Alright, Caroline. I get it."

Caroline and I looked at him, both taking a note of his obvious jealousy of the situation. We both looked at each other with a knowing smirk. I had no idea that Jer even liked Bonnie… times do change.

* * *

All three of us watched over Bonnie and Luka's interactions, seeing what was happening. It was all going good until Luka lost his balance and braced himself on the pool table for stability. We decided to move in and help with the situation.

"Why don't we go over here?" Bonnie smiled to Luka and he nodded in agreement. She began to guide him around the pool table, but Jeremy approached them first.

"I got him. I got him." He stated as he took a hold of Luka.

Jeremy took Luka's arms and placed them around his shoulders as he dragged him away from the eyes of the bar patrons.

"What kind if witch roofie was that?" Jeremy asked.

Bonnie smiled, "A strong one." She was clearly satisfied with her work.

Caroline and I followed them outside.

* * *

We all arrived back at my house, Bonnie and Jeremy were now kneeling beside Luka's unconscious body in the middle of the living room floor.

Caroline and I walked in with candles in our arms for Bonnie.

"We only have, like, an hour before our mom gets home, and these are all I could find." Caroline stated.

We placed the candles evenly around the room, per Bonnie's request. Caroline was going to leave and get the matches to light the candles.

"I got it." Bonnie spoke before the full room was lit up with light from the burning candles.

"Wow…" I gasped. I had never seen a witch preform magic in front of me, and I was in a complete trance.

"Never gonna get use to that." Jeremy spoke up from beside me.

Caroline smiled and placed her hands on her hips, "Oh, come on. That's pretty hot, and you know it."

Jeremy smiled and Bonnie looked up at him.

"I need a bowl of water." She spoke.

Jeremy snapped out of his thoughts, "Yeah, yeah. I'll- I'll go get it."

Jeremy exited the room, and Bonnie shot Caroline a look before saying, "Okay. What was that? 'It's hot'?"

Caroline smiled and whispered, "He is _so_ crushing on you!"

Bonnie smirked, "So?"

I decided to zone out but was snapped back into reality when Jeremy walked back into the room, bowl of water in hand.

"Looks like he's starting to wake up." Jeremy pointed out.

I took a seat on the sofa and watched Bonnie in her element. It was… magical. Everything about it was fascinating to me. All of the candles flared up tall as Bonnie began to chant, and Luka began to pant heavily.

* * *

"How long will this take?" I asked.

Bonnie shook her head, clearly annoyed, "I don't know. He's fighting me."

Luka's head began to move around, she was right, he was fighting her. Her hands were still placed on either side of the boys head as he cried in pain, "Please stop. Please."

Bonnie closed her eyes and Luka followed in pursuit, finally giving into the spell and letting Bonnie inside.

It was then when things began to take a turn.

"There. All right. Why are you working with Elijah?"

All I got told about Elijah is that he's an Original, Caroline didn't go into much detail about him at all. Either she didn't know any more than she was letting on, or she just didn't want to tell me for some reason.

"Klaus. We both want him dead."

I frowned, "Who's Klaus?" I asked. No one answered me.

"You want to kill Klaus, too. Why?"

"Because he has her and we need to get her away from him." Luka gasped as he complied with Bonnie's questions.

"Who… who are you talking about?"

"My sister…"

"Sister?" Jeremy spoke up.

"Why does he have her?" Bonnie was pressing harder, trying her best to get all the information she needed for the young warlock.

"He's searching for a way to undo the curse without the doppelganger. He's forced generations of witches to help him for centuries."

"Is someone gonna tell me who Klaus is?..." I huffed.

Caroline groaned, "Not now, Jess!"

I rolled my eyes, I wasn't going to drop this subject, there were things that were being held back from me, and I wanted answers.

Bonnie continued bleeding the information from Luka, and I watched on, listening to every word.

"How do we kill Klaus? How do you kill and Original vampire?"

It was then when it all clicked. _Original._ He was one of them. He was like the man… Elijah I think they called him. Why would the need to kill him if he was with Elijah? My head was bursting with all this information.

I snapped back to the matter at hand as Luka began to fight Bonnie once more.

"He'll kill me if I tell you. Don't make me tell you." He pleaded, and I actually felt sorry for him. He was petrified., but of what?

"It's okay, Bonnie. We can find another way." Jeremy tried to talk to Bonnie, but she wasn't having any of it.

"No," She began to put Luka back under, "How will you kill Klaus?" Her tone was more demanding, stronger than before.

"After the sacrifice, Klaus will be vulnerable, weak. It's our only chance."

Caroline edged forward, "After the sacrifice?"

"What do you mean, after?" Bonnie looked at her, slightly confused.

"Klaus will be vulnerable." Luka repeated again.

"But Elena will be dead?"

My heart stopped beating.

"Yes. Elena has to die." Luka clarified.

"No…" I whispered.

This was not happening, none of this can happen.

* * *

I finally had the answers I needed. Caroline and Bonnie told me everything about the _Originals_. Everything that was going to happen and everything that they were going to do to prevent this sacrifice taking place, to prevent Elena's demise.

Line..

Jeremy and Bonnie went home, Caroline was in her bedroom. For all I knew she was sleeping or curing her hair. I didn't understand her attachment to her hair tongs. I laughed whenever I thought about it.

I was about to take a seat on my bed when I heard a noise.

"Mom?"

I looked out of my door into the hallway before walking out. I edged out slowly and peered into Caroline's room, I was right, she was sleeping. I closed her door over quietly not to disturb her. Once I shut it over, I made my way to the front door and looked out. There was nothing there, so I proceeded to lock the door before returning to my bedroom to turn in for the night, this day couldn't be over quick enough in my book.

* * *

I nearly killed her. I got to lost into my meal that I nearly snapped her head off her neck with the hunger I was feeling. With everything that went on last night, I couldn't get away for my meal, and it all caught up to me this morning when I woke. The sheer thirst dried my throat until it felt like I was swallowing razor blades. I was more at ease now that I had something to eat, I could now focus and get on with my day without the hunger consuming me.

* * *

I was sat at the bar in the Grill, slowly nursing my drink in the glass which sat on the bar in front of me. I could feel eyes boring into the back of my head. Then the voice hit me… it was Damon.

"Jess, come join us." He instructed.

I shook my head without turning around, "No, thanks for the offer though."

I heard him crack his jaw, "It wasn't up for debate." He replied and it sent shivers down my spine.

I saved his life last night and now he was an ass to me? Asshole!

"Fine…" I hopped off the stool and walked over to them and took a seat in the booth beside an older man. "Pleasure as always, Damon." I smirked and took a drink from my glass. He just grinned and locked lips with the woman who sat at his side.

The man to my left and I stare at them in disgust.

"This is too weird." He spoke.

I nodded, "I couldn't agree more." The man laughed at my comment but Damon just frowned with a slightly amused smirk playing on his lips.

"I just need the right opportunity." Damon spoke for the first time since I joined the table. "Ah, there's Jenna and her new boyfriend. Hi."

Jenna and a well-dressed man in a tailored suit approached the table. I hadn't seen Jenna since I came back, so this was a very nervous moment for me.

"Hey, guys. Jess? Elena told me you were back! I can't believe that you look the exact same. We've all missed you so much." Jenna leaned down and hugged me gently.

"Hey, Jenna. I know, I've aged well," I laughed to hide my embarrassment about her comment, of course I didn't look different, I basically died three years ago, "We'll definitely have to have a catch up soon." I added.

The man in the suit never took his eyes off of me as I gave him the once over. I'd never seen him here before, so I was curious to find out who he was.

"So I hear you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today." Damon cut the silence as he spoke.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Jenna smiled.

The man I know knew as Alaric cleared his throat and stood from the booth, "Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I've got papers to grade."

It clicked, he was Alaric Saltzman, the history teacher at the school. I guess I was going to be seeing him a lot when I return in just over a week. He stood out from the booth and placed money on the table.

I was about to follow when Damon's girl toy spoke up, "No, you know what? We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party." She beamed.

"Ooh, my girl. Full of good ideas. I'll be happy to host. Say tonight. Maybe?" Damon grinned from ear to ear, bearing his gleaming white teeth as he done so.

"It's good for me. Jenna?" Andie asked with a smile.

"I don't know if tonight works.." Alaric began but was cut off from Jenna's response.

"Yeah, I'm free." She replied.

"It'd be a pleasure." The tailored man answered. His heated gaze was still fixed upon me as I swallowed harshly under his gaze.

I was just glad I want Jenna. This sounded like torture.

"Jess will be there too." I snapped my head in Damon's direction. I clearly spoke to soon about me being _lucky_ one.

"Sorry, I-"

"Not up for debate." Damon cut me off before I could express my displeasure about being invited to this _dinner party_. I just sulked back into my seat, knowing that there was nothing I could say or do to get out of this one.

Damon smirked at me, "Great. See you all tonight."

Yeah… great.

* * *

"Are you insane?" I crossed my arms over my chest as I stood on the library with Alaric and Damon. I already knew the answer to my own question, it was more of a statement. Damon sniggered, pouring himself and Alaric a glass of scotch.

"This is a bad idea." Alaric stated and I couldn't agree more.

"There's no such thing as a bad idea. Just poorly executed awesome ones. Here." He held a glass of scotch out for Alaric, one of which he refused.

"No. I don't like the idea of Elijah being in the same house with Jenna."

"I second that." I added, but Damon just shrugged.

"Jenna's perfectly safe. Besides, it's just a fact-finding mission. It's totally harmless."

"Just a fact-finding mission?" Alaric questioned.

I sighed, "Then why the bloody hell am I doing here?"

Damon smirked, "Because, Jess-"

I cut _him_ off this time, "Don't call me Jess. It's Jessica." I corrected.

He frowned.

"Only my friends call me Jess." I clarified.

He petted his bottom lip, "I thought we _were_ friends…"

I shook my head, "No. We certainly are not, Damon. We don't know each other, and I don't plan on getting to _know_ you."

He shrugged once more and dropped the subject, for now.

* * *

Andie came in and stated that Jenna needed help with some wine, Alaric was happy to help, so he followed after her.

Damon watched as he left the room before he walked over to a small trunk and opened it. From inside, he retrieved a silver dagger.

"What is that?" I enquired. He twiddled it in his hands before dipping it into some dust like substance.

"Dessert…" He grinned.

"Damon…" I knew there was an ulterior motive behind his words.

"Elijah's stronger than me. Faster than me. It's all about the element of surprise." He clarified.

The worry was evident on my face, I could tell.

"You just told Alaric that you weren't going to have any _surprise_ attacks."

"I need you to encourage the gentleman to take their after dinner drinks in here while you do coffee in the kitchen with the girls." Damon completely blew off my previous remark.

I shook my head defiantly, "I am taking no part in whatever you have going on, Damon."

Damon placed the dagger with the glasses and the scotch, hiding it from site before approaching me.

" _We_ have to get him out of the game. For all of our sakes, Jessica."

His crystal blue eyes gleamed as he looked into my jade green ones.

"This isn't going to go down well…"

I felt it in my gut, something bad was going to happen, it was only a matter of time.

* * *

Damon and I turned out heads in the direction of a ringing bell from down the hall. Following the ringing, Damon and I exited the library and entered the hallway.

"Who invited him?" I turned to see Jenna, she was standing crossed armed and looking at John.

"John. Surprise. Leave." Damon tried to get rid of him, but he entered the house uninvited.

"When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah, I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games." John smiled.

Alaric walked into the room, both Damon and John looked at him in sync.

He cleared his throat, "There are not going to be any games tonight, John. It's just a friendly dinner party."

John turned his attention back to Damon, but not before giving me the once over. He knew, I could feel it as my heart began to thump inside of my chest. He knew I was a vampire.

"What he said." Damon smirked.

* * *

I was stood in the hallway with Damon, since we were the only vampires in this house, we didn't have to keep our voices that low.

"Damon, this is a bad idea. Please, call it off… whatever you have planned." I pleaded with him, but he was having none of it. He placed a hand on my shoulder for reassurance. Not going to lie, it actually calmed me down a little.

"Everything will go to plan. I promise." He smiled a warming smiled to me.

I nodded and jumped a little as the doorbell began to ring.

Damon opened the door with me by his side.

The tailored man I know knew as Elijah was stood there, once again, dressed in a suit.

"Good evening." He greeted us. His sceptical gaze fell upon me as he wavered at the door frame.

I swallowed hard and tried to pull my shit together.

"Thank you for coming. Please, come in." Damon opened the door wider for Elijah to enter, but he never flinched a muscle.

"Just one moment," Elijah's eyes flickered between Damon and I before he continued, "Can I just say that if you have anything less than honourable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider." His tone was cold and threatening .

God! I wanted to reconsider.

Damon smirked, "No, nothing, nothing dishonourable. Just getting to know you," Damon placed his arm around my waist, causing my body to shudder, "Isn't that right, Jess?"

I looked up to Damon who was inches from my face, he was smirking down at me with a cocky 'half' smirk on his lips. I turned my attention to Elijah whose heated gaze was fixed upon me.

"Yes, that's right. Just a night of good food, good atmosphere and getting to know one another." I went along with Damon's' lie, which, to my surprise, Elijah had bought… I hope.

"Hmm. Well, that's good." Elijah entered the house before giving Damon and I another passive aggressive threat.

"Because, you know, although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house," Elijah looked at me as my entire body stiffened at his calculating threat, Damon's hand was still rested around my waist, he gently squeezed the tender flesh which resided there. He must have felt me tense up at Elijah's words. "Are we clear?" Elijah finished as I relaxed my body again and forced a smile to return to my face.

"Ohh, we're clear." I smiled.

"Crystal." Damon clarified.

Elijah spotted Jenna and approached her, leaving Damon and I at the door.

I released a breath that I hand realised I was holding. Damon released me from his grip and walked over to the door to close it. I quickly grabbed a hold of his arm and spun him around to face me.

"I-I can't do this, Damon." I whispered low so that even Elijah couldn't hear.

"Yes you can." Damon replied, "Just be yourself, remain calm and everything will be alright." The door clicked shut as Damon pushed it. I turned and faced the others who were now taking their place at the table.

Damon placed the palm of his hand against the small of my back and walked me forward. This was all going to fall apart, I knew it was.

* * *

The conversation was flowing all night, most about witches and conspiracies. I decided to take a back seat and just listen into the conversation. Elijah kept sneaking glances at me all night and I wanted to know why.

* * *

Dinner now over, Jenna and Alaric began to get up from their seats. Damon shot me a glance, letting me know that the plan was now in full swing and it was up to me not to fuck my part up.

I nodded slightly before standing from my seat, "Alright, the gentleman should take their drinks in the study." I informed.

Elijah dabbed a handkerchief against his lips, "I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company."

"I like you." Andie smiled.

Elijah never replied.

Jenna handed some plates to John, "Here you are, gentleman, make yourself useful. Hmm?"

John gladly took the plates and walked off in the direction of the kitchen. Alaric walked up behind Jenna.

"Here, here. Put me to work." He said.

Jenna took a step back, "Um, I got it."

I gave her a knowing look as she made eye contact with me. She was oozing with sexual tension for him Mr Saltzman. She picked up the plates and began to make her way out of the room, but not before Alaric caught up to her, stopping her in her tracks.

* * *

I was alone in the dining room for what felt like forever… that _forever_ was cut short when they all returned… including Elijah.

I made eye contact with Damon.

He knew exactly what I wanted to know as he bowed his head slightly. Warning me to play along once more, this night was far from over.

* * *

"Sorry, guys, dessert is taking longer than I thought. I usually just un-wrap food." She laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh to. She wasn't lying, everything I was at Elena's for dinner or a slumber party, Jenna would always order in, or it was either pre-made food from the store. I gave her a warm smile as some of the memories came to mind, and she smiled back at me.

"So… I know this is a social thing, but I…I would really love to ask you some more questions about the work that you're doing here."

Andie was quick to cut in, her hand placed on her left cheek as she stared at Elijah.

"I'd love to answer." Elijah replied.

"Great, that's so great."

I unknowingly sniggered out loud and finished off the remaining amber liquid in my glass. As I removed the glass from my lips, Andie was giving me the death stare of all death stares, but, Elijah's lips were tugged at the sides into a small smile as he stared at me also. I just quietly placed my glass on the table and leaned back in my chair as I saw Damon and Alaric enter the room.

Damon took his seat to my left, and glared at John who was seated across from him. Andie asked Ric to grab her notebook from her purse, which he happily agreed to do so. Once he was out of sight, Damon leaned his arms on the table.

"Elijah, did John tell you he's Elena's uncle-slash-father?"

I was still uneasy about learning about this information.

Elijah nodded, "Yes, I'm well aware of that."

"Of course, she hates him, so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list."

Damon looked at him, dead in the eyes.

Andie got off her chair to help Alaric find her notebook. I remained seated beside Damon, I could hear his heartbeat, and it was calm and shallow. It almost put my own heart at ease. The quiet was cut short when Andie returned to the table like a spring chicken, full of excitement.

"Okay. My first question is when you got here to Mystic…"

Her question was cut short as Elijah released a bitter scream.

I jumped out of my seat with a gasp. My chair crashed to the floor from the force at which I jumped up. A hand clasped around my wrist tightly holding me in place. It was Damon, he stopped me from fleeing, which I so desperately wanted to do.

Alaric had come up behind him and pierced the silver dagger through the back of his chair, and straight into the originals heart. He began to desiccate almost immediately on the table. Alaric pulled the dagger out slowly and placed it on the table.

"Now, get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert." Alaric ordered.

"All right." Damon walked round the table and grabbed a hold of Elijah's lifeless body and threw it over his shoulder like he was a piece of meat. "Jess. Come with me." he added as he turned around and began to walk off.

I wavered in the spot, "I-"

"Now!" Damon instructed in a harsh tone.

I nodded and followed him out of the room.

* * *

I followed Damon down into the cellar. He opened a large metal door and placed Elijah, not so gently, onto the concrete floor.

I turned to leave, but he grabbed my arm.

"Hey… you alright?" He asked.

I snorted, "Are you serious? What part of this is _alright?_ It might be something you guys do, but it's not me," I snatched my arm from his grasp, "I'm leaving. _Do not_ follow me!" I warned and he backed off. I shook my head at him as I took a final glance at Elijah on the ground before leaving.

* * *

I made my way home. It was almost the middle of the night, the roads were quiet, not a thing to see, a noise to hear, or a person… to eat. I was starving. I ate food, but that's nothing to a vampire. I _needed_ to eat. I searched… everywhere, for someone or something 'fresh' to eat.

Just when I was about to give up all hope of satisfying my thirst, a nose struck my ears. It was a boy. He must have been in his late teens or early twenties. The perfect snack. He was walking straight towards me. As we passed each other, I made sure that my shoulder struck his. With the impact, he dropped his phone onto the ground.

"Oh, my god. I'm so sorry!"

I quickly turned around and kneeled down onto the ground to retrieve his phone. Once I was standing, I held his phone out in front of him, "It looks okay. I'm sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going."

He smiled, and took his phone out of my hand, his fingers brushing mine as he done so. I smiled up at him.

"Hey, uh, have I seen you around here before?" He asked.

I shook my head, "I don't think so. I just got back into town."

"Right. Maybe we should get a drink sometime. If you want of course."

I smiled. God, he was so sweet and innocent. It hurt to know that he was about to become a bloody mess. I took a step towards him. Before he could blink, my hand shot up to his throat and clamped onto the tender flesh.

He squirmed under my hold, gasping for air as he flared his arms out, scratching at my arms for release. He was fighting a losing battle. I looked straight into his blood-shot eyes.

"You're going to remain calm. You're not going to scream, you'll do exactly what I'm going to tell you, okay?"

His arms rested by his side as I released him from my grip. His neck was already starting to bruise and I could see his artery pulsing under his skin. I felt my teeth sharpen, my veins appearing, and my mouth turn dry.

"Will you do something for me?" I asked.

He nodded slowly in his trance state, "Yes."

I fixed his bunched up collar, "Run…"

He quickly turned around and ran into the direction of the woods. I gave him a few moments before I flew after him. He never screamed, he didn't even struggle as I watched him run. Once he was out of my sight, I vamp-sped after him into the trees. It only took me seconds before I jumped on his back, bringing him crashing to the ground.

I straddled his waist as he looked at me, I could see the panic in his eyes as I slowly ran my nails down the side of his cheek, all the way to his neck.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I don't want to do this…" I admitted.

"Then don't." The boy replied.

I smirked, "But… but I have to."

He opened his mouth to reply, but as soon as he opened it, I shut it as I sunk my teeth into his neck. The instant relief I felt once my mouth connected with his neck was euphoric to say the least. I sucked… I sucked as hard as I could, draining the boy of all his blood. I felt the bones in his shoulder cracking under my grip, it was horrible. I couldn't stop. All I wanted to do was stop, but I couldn't.

"Ahh…" I lulled my head back as I cradled his body in my arms. The blood spilled from my mouth and splashed onto his chest. I gasped as I finally took a breath. I looked at the young boy, his body was a shade of blue. His eyes were struggling to stay open and his pulse was fading quickly. I was in two minds wither or not I should just finish him off. I decided against the latter, and quickly bit into my wrist and forced it against his cracked lips. He began to drink quickly, pressing his lips harder against my skin.

Once his skin began to plump back up, and colour came back to him, I pulled my arms away from his stained lips.

"You will remember nothing about what happened here tonight. You were out a walk and lost track of time."

He nodded in agreement.

"Also, keep your neck covered." I instructed him and he quickly placed his hand over his now healing wound to his it from site.

I nodded, "Now, run along."

As requested, the young boy disappeared into the night and I flopped back onto the leaf-covered ground. My shirt was covered in blood, the ground had blood stained twigs and leafs. My lips were swollen and bright red from the blood. I sucked my bottom lip and caught it with my teeth, slowly running my tongue along the tender flesh, lapping up the remaining blood.

I was in a blissful state. I knew it wouldn't last, but for now, I was going to enjoy it whilst it did.


	3. Eternal flame, or not?

**The chapter if finally here!**

 **Well, this is the latest up-load from this story. Let me know what you think. Should I continue or just abandon? I don't know what to do with it anymore. It's getting the reads, but not the reviews, so I don't know what to change, or do differently! Let me know as I have about 32 chapters already pre-written and they just need to be edited and posted!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I have to say, when you wake up in the morning, covered in blood and not a lot of memory of what happened, it's safe to say that you've went a little overboard. Blood stained top and trousers. The blood had dried so much so that it had stuck to my skin through the clothing I was wearing. I rolled off the bed and made my way into the bathroom, removing every piece of clothing from my body as I done so.

Once in the shower, the water instantly became red with the dried blood and dirt that fell off my body and slowly down the plug hole on the ground. It was safe to say that I was completely satisfied after my meal last night, although I couldn't remember exactly what happened, I knew it was a good one.

* * *

Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and I were stood in Elena's kitchen. We were all moody you could say, Caroline had her problems with Matt, Bonnie with Jeremy and Elena with Stefan drama. And I… I had issues with myself.

"Chinese food or pizza?" Caroline asked with a smile.

"Like you have to ask." Elena laughed, as did Bonnie.

Caroline took out her tablet, but stopped abruptly as the screen lit up.

"Care, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

She never replied, so Bonnie took the table from her hand, "I'll do it."

I nodded to her saying a silent 'thank you'.

After Jenna had joined us, my lovely sister had a great idea.

"You know what we need? Dancing. There is a band at the grill."

"I'm in." Bonnie smiled.

"In." Jenna added.

"In." Elena made her vote.

I was the only one to not answer.

"Jess, you in?" Elena smiled.

I released a loud sigh, "Why the hell not."

And with that, we all made our way to the Grill.

* * *

Five minutes in the door and Jenna was already making a b-line for the bar.

"Hey, Matt."

Matt never answered. He chose to ignore each and every one of us.

"Well… that was awkward." I announced to the room, I sighed and turned to my little sister. "Go talk to him. Make him listen." She turned to me with an unknowing-frown, "Come one, Care. He cares for you, and you _really_ care for him. Stop being stubborn."

"Okay, fine!" She huffed and stormed off in the direction of the bus boy.

"Do you think hell hear her out?" Elena asked me.

I shrugged, "I don't know. He has to… if he really loves her." Elena nodded in agreement. Bonnie found us a booth closer to where the band was playing. The three of us made out way over to the table.

* * *

Less than 15 minutes later, Caroline returned to the booth.

"He said the ball's in your court." Bonnie asked. Caroline nodded.

"Yeah, but I can't do anything about it."

I rolled my eyes as relaxed my shoulders, "Cant, or wont?"

She raised her eyebrow at me, "What's that supposed to mean?" Caroline defiantly crossed her arms across her chest. I placed my glass onto the table with a 'thud'.

"I mean, all you do is talk about how much you care for him. So what's stopping you?" I clarified. She scowled.

"You don't understand, Jess. You haven't been in this situation."

I sniggered, "How dare you."

Before I could finish my come-back, Elena intercepted the conversation. "Come on guys, we came out to forget. To have fun. The four of us. Please, don't argue." I give it to her, the brunette was right. Things were starting to get out of hand.

"I'm sorry." I smiled lightly, "What I mean is, if you really care for him. Don't let him go."

Caroline stood from the booth and whipped off her jacket, cramming it into Elena's hands.

We got up and followed her into the crowd of people. Elena grabbed her arm, turning her around to face us. "What are you doing? Where are you going?" She never replied. Instead, she made a b-line for the stage, and grasped the microphone from the lead singer.

"Oh no…" Were the only words I could muster up at that moment.

"Hey everybody. Let's hear it for the band! Weren't they awesome?" Care began to clap and everyone else followed in pursuit, including me.

"So there's this guy. And, uh, he told me to tell him how I really feel about him. Like it's so easy. Um, you know, just 'cause I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm actually talking about. Ah, like now, I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself" I watched on in angst, the lead singer walked towards her and tried to take the mike from her, but she was having none of it.

"I can sing. Yeah! Yeah. You know what, I'm going to sing."

Bonnie, Elena and I all shared the same baffled expression. I remember Caroline as I singing when we were younger, but we were both awful. Not stage worthy anyway. I had no idea she still sung.

"Sing?" Elena asked and Bonnie and I shrugged.

The singer tried to usher her off stage, but my sister was adamant, she was going nowhere. Compelling the singer, the band followed her move and began to play a soft melody. No one, not even I could comprehend what was to come next. Her voice was like a muse, she was fantastic, and truly in her element on the stage. Pouring her heart out into a song for the one she loved.

Jenna joined us, "She's good." She smiled.

"Yeah!" Elena replied.

I couldn't help but gleam in admiration, watching her on stage, singing to the whole grill. I made eye contact with Matt. He was longing for her, I could tell. His heart was racing like the wind; he wanted her… he needed her. I smiled and nodded to him. He made his way onto the stage, and before Caroline could react, she stopped singing as Matt clashed his lips onto hers in sheer passion.

The whole grill erupted into screams and laughter. Elena, Jenna, Bonnie and I joined in with the celebrations.

* * *

A while later, the party at the Grill was well and truly underway. People were singing, laughing and just enjoying the night-out. I was glad that I agreed to come now. Making my way through the warm bodies, I pushed my way to the toilet. Springing the door open, I jumped back at the sight in front of me.

"Ohh! Sorry!" I called out as I smashed my hand against my face to cover my eyes. I had interrupted a make-out session between Care and Matt. I quickly reversed and slammed the door closed behind me, blocking out their cries of sorry. As I leaned against the door, Bonnie made her way over.

"Ahh, I wouldn't." I warned her off going into the toilet. Save her the embarrassment I had just encountered.

She frowned and pointed to the door, "In the bathroom?!"

I shrugged my shoulders and pushed myself off the door, "You know what? If they're happy, I'm happy." Bonnie laughed as we both made our way over to the bar. I turned around and Bonnie was nowhere to be seen. I must have lost her in the crowd; I shrugged it off and continued to the bar.

Not even 5 minutes had passed before there was a loud bang and flashing lights towards the stage. I dropped my glass onto the table, and stood tall. I looked around the Grill looking for the source that caused the power outage. I took a step forward, but halted in shock as the rest of the lights in the grill combusted, one after the other causing panic to flood the Grill.

I made eye contact with Bonnie who was standing at the Grill with Jonas, she looked terrified. I made my way over to them as fast as I could without whooshing over vamp-speed.

"Bonnie! What's going on?" I asked in a strained voice. Jonas looked at me and then turned his eyes back towards the Bennett witch.

"Don't do this. Please don't do this." Bonnie begged with the man.

He smirked in response.

Lifting his arm, he smashed every single bottle on the bar and set them alight with a flick of his wrist. People began to scream and run in panic, causing people to fall over and topple over one another. Bonnie made a move to Jonas, but she barley took a step before she fell unconscious. She fell too quickly for me to catch her with all the commotion going on.

"What the hell! Why are you doing this?!" I demanded the answers from the warlock whom towered over me with a sinister glare. "Please, don't hurt her." I begged for Bonnie's life. However, it wasn't Bonnie he was after. It was Elena. He quickly walked away from me and I collapsed to the floor, desperately trying to wake Bonnie.

"Bonnie! Bonnie, please wake up!" I shook her shoulders violently. I could hear a strong pulse, so I knew she never needed my blood. She was alive… just in a lifeless state.

"Bonnie?!" I looked up to see Matt rush over.

"Matt! Where's Care?"

"I left her by the bathroom!" He screamed over the panic that was still erupting all around us. "I don't know where she is now!" I nodded.

"Stay with Bonnie. Don't move!" I warned and he nodded in agreement.

I quickly got to my feet and frantically looked around for my sister who was nowhere to be found.

"Caroline!" I screamed.

There was no answer.

"Only Elijah can do that." My ears picked up on a familiar voice. Jonas.

I headed in their direction. "You don't need Elijah." As I approached Jonas from behind, Elena looked at me stricken with fear as Stefan stood by her side.

Jonas set more bottles alight on the other bar table. Now was my chance, I had to save Elena. I vamp-sped over to Jonas and climbed on his back, grabbing a hold of him with all my strength. Elena and Stefan made their move and headed for the exit.

I positioned myself on Jonas so that my head was inches from his neck. As my fangs protruded from my gums, the veins forced themselves to bulge below my eyes. I was ready… I was hungry. Shooting my head back, I was ready to take the plunge into the man's neck. My fangs barley scraped the surface of his neck before I shot off of his back and clenched my head.

"Aghhh!" I screamed out and fell to my knees, clutching my bursting head as the pressure continued to build within my skull.

"Jessica!" I turned my head to who was calling my name. It was Matt. Matt rushed over to Jonas and pushed him up against the wall and the pain began to subside as his hold was broken.

"Matt, no!" I screamed. As I lifted one leg after the other, Jonas quickly broke a glass bottle and grasped a shard tightly in his grasp. "No!" Jonas impaled the shard into Matt's neck. Matt quickly plummeted to the floor in a heap.

When I looked back to Jonas, he was gone. I rushed over the now empty floor and kneeled to matt's side. He was gargling as he began to choke on the blood that was now pouring out from the wound in his neck and mouth.

"Jess? Jess!" I looked up from a pained Matt to see my sister staring at me in horror. She sprinted over to us and collapsed by Matt's side. "Wha- what happened?!" she asked as her emotions were getting the better of her.

I inhaled deeply, "Care, you _have_ to help him." She looked at me and shook her head frantically. "Care! Deep breath, and help him. You can do it." I reassured her. She nodded as Matt looked confused and in deep pain.

* * *

It was over. Jonas disappeared once he stabbed Matt in the neck, and left all the pain and suffering in his wake. The mess was ours to clear up, and that's what we done. Once everything was sorted, some of us made our way back to the Gilbert residence. I was sat at the table, my head in my hands as the pain was still present. Elena, Bonnie and Jer were discussing the events of tonight. Bonnie was overcome with guilt as she learned about Luka's death and the fact that she couldn't help tonight as she was unconscious.

"He'll explain." I looked up at Elena's words and seen Stefan enter the kitchen. He gave me a small smile which I returned. I was exhausted.

"When did you guys get home?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie sighed, "Just a few minutes ago."

"Did you check the house?"

I frowned and turned in my seat, "Why would we check the house?" I asked confused. Just as the words left my mouth, I looked up at the celling as I loud thud clambered to the floor. Quicker than the blink of an eye, Stefan and I whooshed to the bathroom up stairs.

"You're welcome."

Stefan and I arrived at Elena's bathroom to see Katherine standing over a lifeless Jonas, wiping the trickling blood from her chin with her fingers. Bonnie was right behind us and pushed me out of the way to get a better look at the body.

"You didn't have to kill him!" Bonnie exclaimed in anger.

Katherine smirked, "Yes, we did."

Bonnie walked closer to the body, to close for my comfort. She kneeled down beside him. His eyes suddenly shot open and his hands grasped either side of her head as he stared deeply into her eyes as she screamed out in horror. Stefan moved closer than I and killed Jonas for the final time.

* * *

Stefan, Katherine and I headed down the stairs and into the kitchen where Elena and Damon were situated.

"Everything's taken care of." Stefan announced.

Katherine walked over to Elena and ripped off her necklace, "I'm guessing you're going to want this back. But your pretty little outfit is going to need a dry clean." Elena snatched the necklace from Katherine's hand.

Choosing to ignore Katherine, Elena turned to face Stefan. "You're going to have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home."

Katherine sniggered, "Is that all you have to say to me?" she asked in disbelief.

"This doesn't change the way I feel about you."

"I don't much like you, either, if we're going to be open and frankly, I'd be happy to see you dead but if we're going to try and take on Klaus, we kinda need you to be alive. So I'm not a threat to you, Elena. If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that."

* * *

I was well and truly worn out after the events of tonight. All I wanted was to return home and collapse on my bed and sink into a deep, deep sleep. As I walked up the stairs on the porch, I heard yelling coming from within the house. Opening the door, I rushed into the living room where I found Matt and Caroline.

"Because that's what vampire blood does for humans, and that's what I am. I'm a vampire, Matt." Once Caroline stated she couldn't stop. She revealed her deepest, darkest secret to the one she loved. And he couldn't have looked more traumatised.

"Care!" I gasped as I walked in, mid-conversation. Matt looked between both of us before backing away, slowly. Caroline went to move after him but he stopped her.

"No." He warned.

"Care, leave it." I warned, but my words fell upon deaf ears as she continued to plead her case to Matt.

"But it's all going to be okay, because I am going to tell you everything, and you're going to understand why I had to keep it from you, and we're going to be fine."

Matt sniggered loudly, "We'll be fine?!"

"Yes, because we're together and we love each other." Caroline sobbed and I could physically hear and feel her heart ripping itself apart within her chest.

"Vampires. Oh, my god. Vicki, oh, my god, at the hospital, I thought she was tripping out." Matt flared his arms into the air as his mind began to run wild.

"What?" Caroline asked in confusion to his out-burst about his sister.

"Vicki, she knew about vampires, and I… what… what did you do?"

Caroline frowned, "Nothing. Nothing! Matt!"

"I need to get out of here." Matt made a move for the door.

"Stop him, Caroline!" I yelled to her. We couldn't let him leave. With him now knowing what he knows and the stated he was in, there was no telling what he may do.

Caroline listened to me and bolted in front of Matt, blocking the doorway. "No, no, no! I can't let you leave. I cannot let you leave."

Matt began to sob.

"What did you do to my sister." He cried.

A stray tear ran down my cheek as I heard his cries for his sister. I wiped the tear away and patted my eyes dry from the remaining tears which threatened to fall any moment.

"Nothing! Nothing! I swear, I swear, nothing, nothing!" Caroline still called out.

"What did you do?!" Matt however wasn't listening.

"Nothing, Matt! You have to calm down!" Care pleaded with him.

Caroline looked at me as our ears both picked up on the same thing. Mom was home. The keys turned in the lock and she entered the door. I made a move to get to Matt before she seen him, but I was too late.

"Matt? Are you okay, hun?" Mom entered the living room where we all stood. I was on high alert. If he opened his mouth, right here, right now, it would be the end of it for Caroline and I. Matt wiped the tears from his face, which was pale.

"Uhh, hey, Mrs Forbes. I'm fine. I gotta go."

"Aright, hun, take care. Get some rest, you don't look too good." My mom spoke as she placed her hand on his back as he walked by her and headed for the door.

My heart was in my mouth. What was he going to do? Who was he going to tell? These were only a few of the questions which were clouding my mind at the moment. As soon as the door shut behind him, I knew I had to find him.

I nodded to Caroline as she wiped the tears from her stained face. Mom was in her bedroom, changing her clothes as I walked over to Caroline.

"Keep her here, act normal." I sighed, "I'll find him."

"But he…" I cut her off before she could finish.

"Just listen to me!" I warned. She nodded as the tears began to swell in her eyes once more. "Go." I ushered her towards the kitchen as I made my way for the door.

It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

Thanks guys. Hope to hear from yous soon!

Until next time…


	4. Hunger

**A;N – Hey guys, I'm aware that I have made a glitch in the story, and I will sort this as I go along! Jessica turned just days after her 17** **th** **birthday, and that was three years go. Therefor she will not be attending school. Instead she will be attending Whitmore College. This error slipped through when editing the story and I missed it as I was trying other ideas before settling on the one I currently have. So, please forgive me for this error, and I will fix this soon!**

 **Also, thank you so, so much to my new followers and favourites. You guys are much appreciated!**

 **LilacUnderground** **– I'm super happy you love the story! I hope what I have written above has cleared up any questions you have. I can't wait for you to continue reading and hopefully reviewing! Let me know what you think of this chapter if you read it!**

* * *

"How could you let him go?" Stefan's tone was laced with annoyance as I told him that I couldn't find Matt last night, and that wasn't for a lack of trying. I didn't get in till the early hours of the morning. I was searching for hours and hours and there was still no sign. With all my vampire powers, I couldn't pin-point his location.

"I'm sorry, Stefan. My mom came home, what was I supposed to do? Whoosh after him." I snorted through the phone to be met with a chuckle from Stefan.

"You're right, sorry."

I sighed, "It's okay. I… I just don't know what to do." I admitted, and I didn't. I had no idea what to do anymore. Since returning to Mystic Falls, everything had been going wrong.

"Did your mom hear anything?"

I shook my head as I walked to my car, "I wouldn't say so. She just thought that we were all fighting but he knows about Caroline, and I'm guessing he put two and two together about me."

"All right. Listen. You have to find him. You have to calm him down. Compel him if you have to. Is he still on vervain?"

I momentarily stopped in front of my car, "Wow… Hold up. This is nothing to do with me, Stefan. This is Caroline's mess, not mine."

"But…"

I cut him off, "No, Stefan. No buts. I know she's my little sister but this is not my mess. You'll have to talk to Caroline at school. I'm sorry." As he was about to reply, I quickly hung up the call. I blew a sigh of relief as there was now silence in the car.

* * *

Pulling up into the Lockwood drive, I braced my hands on the steering wheel as the events of last night were taking effect on me as the day went on. I entered the house and met up with Elena and Stefan who were standing in a main room of the Lockwood Mansion.

"Hey." I was greeted with a hug from Elena and a small smile from Stefan.

"Hey, guys. Is Care here?" I asked as I scoped the room full of people.

"I think so." Stefan spoke from beside me.

Speaking of the devil, Caroline made her way through the crowds of people and over to us.

"Hey. Any luck finding Matt?" Stefan asked.

She released an all knowing sigh, "None. What is he tells somebody? What if he tells everybody?"

"Caroline, calm down. I'm sure he won't, we just have to find him first." I reassured her.

Stefan turned to Elena, "Do you have any idea where he would be?"

She shook her head, "I wish I did, but he wasn't really one to run."

"You know, this wasn't supposed to happen. You know, I was supposed to tell him at the right moment in the right way, and he was supposed to be okay with it because he loves me."

I sighed and rested my hands on Caroline's shoulders, catching her attention. "Care, of course he loves you but, you can't expect him to just accept something this big and this… un-natural."

She nodded as her eyes saddened; Elena walked up and placed her left hand on Caroline's forearm. "We'll find him. I just have to accept this thing for Jenna." She nodded and Elena left. I'd never seen my sister this… low before and I didn't know how to help her.

I nodded to Stefan as my phone buzzed within my pocket. Taking it out, my face fell seeing who messaged me. It was Damon.

' _Might need your help. Meet me at the woods. I'll send you the location. D.'_

I sighed and replied, telling him I was on my way. Just as I was about to place my phone away, he sent me the location.

* * *

I pulled up at the out-skirts of the woods. It was very dingy looking. Although it always looked cold and isolated, I had a love for the woods. It was always somewhere I came to think, to lay… and to kill. Shrugging off the now appending hunger that was creeping up from within, I grabbed my bag and tossed it into the bag of my car before climbing out. I walked through the woods, leaves crunching under my feet with each step I took.

I stopped.

Breathing in the cool air as I caught a scent.

"I know you're there…" I called out to the deserted woods.

There was no sound. No movement. No body. Just myself and the vegetation.

With a whoosh of air, a hand strung around my neck and pinned my back against a large tree trunk. I gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of me. "You're and asshole!" I managed to squeak out. An all knowing half-assed smirk crept up on his lips.

"Rude."

Damon's hand released from my neck and I coughed as I breathed in the air.

"Oh, my god. What happened?!" Damon and I were met by Bonnie and Jeremy who both ran over as they witnessed Damon with his hand around my neck.

"It's fine." I reassured them. I bent over to pick up my discarded bag from the woodland floor. "You know, I should have let you die." I sniggered. Damon made a painful expression as he held his hand over his heart.

"Ouch."

"Okay. Jokes aside, why am I here?" I asked.

Damon smiled, "Well. I need you here in case something… _funny_ happens." I frowned. "Just come on." He ushered me and the others to begin walking. I complied.

* * *

We were walking in the woods for a while, talking and gaining information from Damon. Well, Jeremy was.

"Is this the spot Emily Bennett was killed too?" The young Gilbert asked as we strode along.

I frowned, "Wait. Bennett as in Bonnie Bennett?" I asked confused. Bonnie nodded to confirm my suspicion. This day was getting stranger by the minute.

"Founders thought it was poetic burning her where the other witches burned." Damon spoke

"How do you know where the other witches were burned?"

Damon raised an eyebrow, "'Cause I tried to save her. Emily was just my key to getting Katherine back before I knew what a nasty little bitch Katherine was." Jeremy and I both laughed. Damon halted in his stride in front of a large abandoned house.

"Are you sure you have the right place?" I asked as I took in the run-down house. With a silent nod, Damon and the rest of us followed in behind. As I took another step into the house, I froze on the spot, unable to move an inch.

"Uhh, guys." I murmured.

"Whatever witchy prank you're playing, don't. It's not funny." I turned my eyes to see that Damon was also frozen to the spot, which could only mean one thing. Vampires can't be here.

Bonnie and Jer turned around to see Damon and I stuck, unable to move any part of our bodies.

"Bonnie, do something." I urged. My eyes drifted to my hand which began to sizzle in the direct sunlight. "Aghh…" I gasped as my hand was turning red and smoking.

"Oh, our rings aren't working. Do something." Damon ordered. And with that, Bonnie closed her eyes and concentrated. Within seconds, Damon and I could move once again.

I blew a sigh of relief, "Okay, I don't think the witches want us here. So, I'm staying outside before I become a piece of bacon." Damon smirked at my comment.

"I'm gonna go wait outside to." Damon announced and followed me outside.

* * *

Outside of the old witch house, Damon and I leaned against the crumbling brick-work, casually waiting for Bonnie to do what she had to do.

"Thanks for inviting me here to almost get frazzled." I snorted in derision. Damon rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the wall with his back muscles.

"Wanna hurry up in there?" Damon shouted through the open door. With a whoosh of air, the door slammed shut in his face and I couldn't contain the laugh that came from my mouth. "Screw you too, Emily. You know, you're all on your own in there." He turned to me, "Come on."

I pushed myself off the wall, "What?"

"We're leaving. Come on." Damon said.

"We can't leave them in there, alone." I stated. "You can leave. I'm staying here. Plus, this was you choice to _invite_ me here." I sneered.

Damon's phone began to ring and he grunted in annoyance as he reluctantly answered it. His eyes widen. "I'm on my way." He spoke into the phone.

"What's happened?" I asked as I approached him.

"Something's happened at the Lockwood house."

My eyes widened. "Caroline. Is she okay?" My face flushed red as I thought about my sister. Damon placed both his hands on my shoulders to get my attention.

"Caroline is fine, I'm sure. Just… come with me. I may need your help." He sighed. I nodded and we both climbed into his car.

* * *

As we pulled up into the Lockwood mansion, Damon turned off the car. I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door. A hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back inside the car.

"Where the hell are you going?" Damon asked.

"Into the house. You said you needed my help, didn't you."

"And it was your _mom_ who called me for my help." He sniggered. "How will I explain to her that I brought her daughter to the scene of a crime? A _vampire_ crime I may add."

I placed my hand over his mouth to silence him. I felt his lips tug under my hand. "Okay. I get the point."

He placed his hand over mine and placed it back on my lap. "Stay here." He opened his door. "I shouldn't be long."

I nodded and he climbed out the car and entered the house. I slumped back in my seat with a sight, pulling out my phone, I brought up Bonnies number.

' _Hey, Bonnie. Damon and I had to run, something happened at the Lockwood Mansion. I'll fill you in later, if someone else doesn't. I've left my car so you and Jer could get back. Keys are under the back seat. Xo'_

I clicked send and tucked my phone away again. Once I looked back up out the front window, I saw my mom skipping down the steps. "Shit!" I gasped and sunk lower in my seat. I peered up once I heard her talking. She was standing in front of her car with Matt.

"Matt?" I sighed as I continued to look on at the scene.

I tucked my hair behind my ear so that I could listen more.

"My sister. I want to see her file. I want to see how you covered up that she was killed by a vampire." Matt sobbed.

"Ohh no." I placed a hand over my mouth as I watched on.

My mom shook her head as he eyes widened, "Matt, you need to calm down. You're upset. You don't know…"

He grabbed my mom's shoulder and I was seconds from whooshing over there but I knew I had to stay here. I couldn't risk my mom finding out I was a vampire as much as I couldn't risk her knowing about Care.

"Don't lie to me." Matt yelled. My mom turned the tables and twisted him around, pushing him onto the hood of her car.

"Matt, you need to calm down now."

Just as that was all unravelling in front of me, I hadn't realised Damon had popped the trunk of the car. The back of the car sunk down as something was placed in the trunk. I didn't turn around to look; instead I kept my gaze fixed on my mom and Matt who were now getting into her car before driving off.

"I think I need to go home." I turned to face Damon as he climbed into the car.

"Why?" he asked.

"I… I just have a really bad feeling about my mom… and Matt."

He stopped me talking by placing his hand over my mouth as I done to him earlier. Just as he done, I smiled under his hand, my dry lips brushing against his callous hand before he spoke in a low tone. "Trust me when I say this, if I acted on all my _bad feeling's_ I'd be insane." He smiled, "Well, more insane."

I chuckled and pushed his hand off my face. He started the car and we drove off in the direction of the Salvatore Boarding House.

"So, do you wanna tell me what or _who_ is in your trunk?"

He grinned. "It's John Gilbert." He replied casually, like this was a daily occurrence for him.

"What? What happened in there?" I gasped as I turned in my seat to face him.

"Well, a lot of Katherine, a lot of Isobel… I'm sure you can figure out the rest." His eyes glinted as he smirked at me before turning his attention back to the road. The rest of the drive was in silence and I was a little un-nerved knowing that John Gilbert was rolling around in the trunk.

* * *

Damon stopped the car once we pulled into the drive. Popping the trunk he threw John over his shoulder as I headed for the door to open it for him to enter. As he walked by me, my jaw tightened and my mouth became dry. Blood. I could smell blood. And I wanted it. Ohh how I wanted it. Once Damon passed, he dumped John's lifeless body on the floor, causing some more rich, red blood pour out from the wound on his neck. It was pulling me in, more and more as it seeped out onto the dark wood floor.

I was in an ephemeral state. Everything around me became numb and all I could think about was his neck. How it would taste, how it would _feel_ to sink my teeth into his tender flesh and feel his warm blood running over my tongue and down my throat.

I inched closer to his body which lay ever so still. Perfect for the taking, and I intended to take.

"Jess?..." Damon's voice was like echoes in the wind.

Now towering over John's body, my fangs scraped against my bottom lip and my eyes were bulging with pressure.

A hand grabbed my arm and pulled me away, "Jess! What the hell are you doing?!" The veins under my eyes began to creep back under my skin, and my fangs shrunk back into my gums. Damon stood in front of me, eyes wide and heart racing, much like my own.

"D-Damon… I… I have to go." I tried to peel my arm from his grasp, but he wasn't letting me go that easily. "Let me go!" I screeched as I pulled harder.

With his grasp tightening, he pushed me against the hard wall with all his strength.

"No, nu-hu. You're gonna tell me _exactly_ what the hell that was about. Right now."

I felt my heart ripping itself apart from within me. It was painful, it really was but, I knew I had slipped; I hadn't eaten for two day prior to this evening. I felt sick. I felt hungry. So, so hungry and I knew I needed to eat.

"Damon, please. Let me go." I pleaded.

His face softened and his eyes shut slightly, "How long?" he asked in a small voice.

I looked at him, knowing what he was referring to but I didn't want to talk about it. So I didn't.

"How long what?" I played dumb, I wasn't about to talk about this.

"Really, Jess? Answer my question." He warned.

I sighed, and with a slow, small nod, I silently agreed to it.

"Since the beginning."

His hold loosened, "So you're telling me you've been struggling with hunger for what? Two, three years?" He shook his head and I frowned.

"What? I don't need you taking a mockery from your high horse, Damon."

He sneered, "What? No, I wasn't. Look, there are blood bags in a fridge in the cellar. Go get one and meet me back here."

He patted me on the shoulder and headed up stairs to change his blood-soaked shirt. I blew a sigh of relief. He didn't know the half of it, and for that, I was thankful. I couldn't trust anyone, not yet anyway.

I watched as he walked along the hallway and up the stairs. I was left alone in the deserted hall, alone with my thoughts and my worries.

I sighed as I looked down at John once more. I knew I couldn't touch him, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't. Taking Damon's advice, I made my way down to the cellar to get a blood bag. Once there, I popped open the fridge, the cold air nipped my skin as I done so. They were cold. I liked mine…warm… fresh.

I tore open the plastic, and breathed it in. It made me sick. The smell, the texture… just everything about it was off-putting. I placed the tip into my mouth and pored a little in. I immediately rejected it. Spitting out every last drop that I couldn't swallow into an empty container on the side. I turned around as a noise caught me off guard.

"Damon…" I froze. That was it. I was caught. My secret was no longer mine. He looked sceptically at the bag in my hand, the discarded blood on the side and the fear in my eyes.

His lips pressed into a fine, tight line. "Bad batch? Yeah, I thought the same. Just dump it. We need to go. Elena's missing."

To my relief, he was none the wiser. I nodded and dumped the blood bag in the sink and followed him out.

* * *

The taste of the blood was still sticking to my tongue like glue as we drove. We collected Stefan and now we were on the way to Isobel's to look for Elena. I was _starving_ I could feel myself slipping more and more with each passing moment. I tried to focus all my energy that I had left on the matter at hand.

"Think this is the house?" Stefan aired into the car.

His voice brought me back to reality as the car came to a halt.

"Better be. It's the nicest foreclosure in town." Damon replied.

"Swear to god if she's not here…"

Stefan was in pain. I could tell. His eyes were filled with a longing sadness I knew all too well.

"Don't be such a pessimist." Damon smirked. We all headed to the house. Damon opened the door. There were definitely no humans residing here as we didn't need an invite to enter.

The house was deserted. The only thing I could see was a piano in an adjoining room to my left.

"I got upstairs." Stefan said before he climbed the staircase.

"You're with me blondie."

I frowned at Damon's comment.

Damon and I made our way through the empty lower-level of the house. There was an eerie feel to it as we walked around.

I halted in my steps. I listened for a moment, making sure Stefan couldn't hear me.

"Damon?"

"Hmmm?" He turned around to look at me. His facial-features were soft, almost knowing.

"I- um. What happened earlier at the house. Can we keep that between us, please?" I was scared for his reply. "I just… I don't want Caroline knowing I still have _trouble_ controlling myself around human blood."

He crossed his arms over his chest, pressing his lips together, tightly.

"Sure."

"Thank you." I blew a sigh of relief.

"But…"

I knew there had to be a catch.

He walked closer to me, edging me between him and the wall.

"If you're feeling _hungry_ , come to ours and grab a blood bag if you run out of Caroline's that is."

I nodded slowly, "Promise."

"Stefan!" Damon smiled as he kept his eyes fixated on mine. I broke the gaze and turned my head to the left to see Stefan standing there, confusion on his face.

Damon backed off and I cleared my throat. Entering into the room further behind Damon and Stefan I stopped when I came across luggage in the middle of the room.

"This is Isobel's stuff. It's definitely the right place."

"Where are they?" Stefan asked in longing.

Damon sighed, "I don't know, Stefan."

* * *

Back at the Salvatore Boarding house, Stefan and Elena were in the living room talking about Isobel and Damon and I were in the hallway talking.

"I'm gonna head home, see how Caroline is after everything." I sighed and turned to leave but Damon grasped my wrist, gently but it held some force.

"Want a bag for the road?" He asked with a coy smile.

I smiled half-heartedly, "No, thank you. I'm sure I can get one from Caroline."

He released my wrist and I turned, taking a few steps until I reached the door.

"Remember what I said." Damon called after me.

I didn't reply. Instead, I just gave him a thankful smile for all he done from me tonight and left the house.

* * *

I should have thought this through. With some of the dramas that took place tonight, I completely forgot I left my car at the woods for Bonnie to get home in. Now I was stuck walking home from the Salvatore house. It was only about a 30 minute walk, 15 if I had enough strength to whoosh myself there, but I didn't.

As I walked the deserted streets, faint screams caught my attention. I frowned and focused on the calls. There was a woman screaming for help, I focused in on her desperate screams until I could pin-point her location. Once I had that nailed down, I used what was left in me to whoosh to her. On arrival, there was a woman who had been mugged. Two men stood over her as she cowered on the flood in a tight ball.

"Hey! Get the hell away from her!" Being startled by my sudden arrival. One of the men swung his hand towards me which caught me off guard as it struck the side of my jaw, causing my face to fly to the left and blood to trickle down my chin.

There was no movement. Not a flinch. I let my head hang to the left as the blood seeped down my face and trickled to the ground.

"I suggest you make yourself scarce, little girl." One of the men laughed at the others threat. I smiled. Lifting my head from where it once hung, I turned to face the man. His face fell.

"W-what the hell!" He screeched.

"That… was a very _big_ mistake." I sneered. "Now, I suggest _you_ run."

I walked past the men and kneeled down to the woman, I made her face me as I looked deeply into her eyes.

"You're going to forget I was ever here. You're going to go home, fix yourself up and all you're going to remember is that you were drunk with friends and you fell over and cut your face. Do you understand?"

The woman nodded.

"Good. Now be on your way."

Just like that, the clambered to her feet and past the men as she made her way home.

I face the men once I knew she was out of ear-shot and sight. Placing my hand on my jaw, I popped it back into place with a loud crack.

"I suggest you move along to."

I grabbed my bag from the ground and turned away from the men.

"Or what?"

Ohh how I wish he just took my warning.

I could hear his heartbeat, strumming like a race horse. It was calling me. Begging me. I needed it.

I stopped and his heartbeat raced faster and faster the longer I stood there. I turned on my heals and strode towards the man who dared to challenge me.

"Do you really want to know, or _what?_ " I asked in a sarcastic tone.

He gulped; his pride got the better of him, which was always a man's downfall.

"Bit me!" He breathed into my face. His breath was warm and doused in alcohol.

As he wished, I forcefully grabbed a hold of his shirt and tugged him closer. My mouth at his neck, he struggled to free himself from my grasp. He squirmed under my ever tightening hold as I whispered into his ear. "As you wish…"

My fang elongated and pierced through his tough skin as he screeched out in pain. It was euphoric. The warm blood caressed every corner or my mouth as I sucked harder and harder, my grip on his shirt was tightening more and more with each suck I took.

He was drained. His body was lifeless long ago before I finally stopped. I lulled my head back as the remaining blood seeped from the corners of my mouth and down my jacket. His friend stood there, mere inches from where his friend's grey and frozen body now lay. He was as white as a sheep. Mouth hanging open, lip quivering and his hands were shaking with incredible force.

I ran my finger over my bottom lip which was now swollen with my recent activity. Coated in blood, I slipped my finger inside my mouth and sucked the blood clean until there was none to be seen.

"Please…" The man finally spoke. "Please don't hurt me." He struggled to look at me as his eyes were fixated on his friend on the ground.

Stepping over his body, I approached him he froze even more as I ran my fingers over his cheek.

"Why? Why should I let you live?"

"I-I have a family." He replied and I snorted in derision.

"We all have a _family_." I raised my hand behind my back, fixing my collar. He cowered at my movement.

"P-please, I don't want to die…" The brunette haired man began to sob; tears were now streaming down his face, dampening his shirt.

I grasped his shirt and pulled him close. "Listen to me and listen well. If you ever so much as _touch_ another woman. I will come for you. That's a promise. You'll go home. Forget you were ever out with your friend here tonight and forget what you witnessed, forget all about me. Do I make myself clear?"

He nodded in his trance-like state, "Yes. You make yourself clear." In his zombie-like state, I released him and he slowly strode off into the dark, empty street.

* * *

My head was spinning. I took in too much blood all at once and now I was paying with the consequences.

I staggered up to my house. Noticing that all the lights were off, I opened the door slowly and walked inside. There was not a sound coming from any room which meant Caroline and my mom was asleep. I walked further into the house until I came to my door. I nudged it open and entered, pressing my back against it as it slowly closed shut.

With the light now on, I was stood in front of my mirror and I was shocked at what I seen. The veins were still prominent from under my eyes and my fangs were still slightly out.

My vision was blurry and my head was pounding. I clambered to my bathroom and turned on the hot water in the sink, filling it up enough so that I could was my face. My skin was alight with the slightest touch as I washed the blood from my face and neck.

"Shit…" I murmured as I braced my hands on the counter. I knew I had indulged too much tonight, but at the time, I couldn't stop. I didn't want to stop. The only thing that stopped me was when there was nothing left to give.

* * *

Washed and changed, I entered back into my bedroom and turned the lights off as the brightness was irritating my eyes. Hopping into my bed, the sheets scratched at my skin as I pulled them up to my neck. I shivered at every movement I made under them as they nipped at my skin like a thousand tiny claws.

The guilt was now settling in as I re-played the events of tonight over in my head. At the time it was good, great even but afterwards, afterwards it's filled with dread and despair. A hopelessness that I wouldn't wish upon anyone. I managed to still my shaking hand long enough to settle my body.

I closed my eyes and was consumed with darkness almost immediately.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked this chapter! Let me know what you all thought!**

 **Until next time...**


	5. Save me a dance?

_**A:N, Welcome back! I'm extremely sorry for the long wait. I've had everything going on in my life these past few months, and I am only just managing to get the time to write/edit my stories again. I hope you are still around and reading these. If you are, I'm grateful! This chapter is longer to make up for the 'huge' non posting period that I've kept yous on these past few months. I'm hoping to get the other stories published soon, too. So, thank you for the wait, and I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **BlueBloodsSVUOrder: Hey! Thank you for your lovely review! I will be posting more often, now that I have free time to do so! Yes, you will understand in the following chapters why Jessica can't really control her hunger, and what follows. I hope you like this chapter too, and leave me a review of what you think, as they are much appreciated!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

I woke up in a pool of sweat. Even in my sleep, I couldn't escape my blood lust thoughts. They were consuming my every waking moment. With the dreams becoming more and more persistent, I knew that I would have to do something sooner rather than later.

* * *

I received a message on my phone, it was from Damon. He was requesting my assistance over at the manor. I asked what it was about, but he never budged. I went to reply, but my hand began to shake as I was now coming down from my blood-high. I was like an alcoholic without getting their fix of drink. I got the shakes when I _over-indulged_ , and last night I certainly done that.

* * *

As I approached the Salvatore Boarding house in my car, I was waved down by Damon as he stood outside with Stefan. I frowned as I pulled my car to a halt and climbed out.

"What's going on?" I asked as I approached them.

Damon smirked, "You'll see soon enough." He bumped my shoulder with his own as I took my place by his side.

"You really think Bonnie can take out Klaus?" Damon asked Stefan.

Ahh, the infamous _Klaus._ I've heard all I needed to know about him. Caroline, Bonnie and Elena filled me in on all things Klaus. He was a dick and I wasn't looking forward to ever meeting him. A huge part of me was hoping that the day would never come.

Stefan released a huge sigh at the slightest mention of his name, "She said she could channel enough witch's power to kill him. Elijah thought that would work and he was an Original, so…"

"We just need to find him."

"Yeah."

"What if she tracked him?" I asked out of the blue, "Could she not do that to find him?"

Stefan shook his head, shooting all my hopes down. "Nope. Not without something that belongs to Klaus. Believe me, I've already asked." I nod. I should have known that he would have asked one of the most obvious questions.

"Do you think he killed her?" Damon asked from my left. His question wasn't aimed at anyone; it just hung in the air, waiting on a reply.

Stefan nodded, "Katherine? Probably."

"It's not like she didn't have it coming." Damon sighed. He tried to brush it off, but I could tell the thought of Katherine being dead hurt him deeply.

"Okay, can someone tell me why we're all standing outside?" I asked slapping my hands against the sides of my thighs with a _clap_ noise as they collided.

Before anyone could respond to my question, the large wooden door swung open and a finely dressed male emerged from within the house, shooting us all a smile before walking by us to his car. The car that I hadn't even notice was parked in the drive.

Stefan and Damon approach the threshold but an invisible force keeps them out. I approach behind them and wait to enter.

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot." Elena giggled with a shy smile.

 _Forgot what?_ I wondered.

She looked at Stefan with a dotting smile on her lips, "Stefan. Would you like to come inside my house?" she asked with a now coy smile.

He nodded and bowed his head, "I would love to. Thank you." He entered and encapsulated her into a tight hug. Damon cleared his throat from beside me, forcing them to break their embrace. I couldn't help but laugh slightly.

Elena turned her attention onto Damon and he sighed.

"What are we, twelve?" He snorted.

"One of us is," Elena shot back." I laughed and Damon nudged me harshly. "If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?"

Damon smirked, thinking her offer over in his head, "…No."

"Seriously, Damon. My way. You promised. I call the shots. No lies, no secret agendas. Remember?"

Damon relaxed his shoulders, releasing the tension he held within them.

"Yes, Elena. Sure." He caved. I knew it wouldn't take him long at all.

Elena smiled as she had won; she knew she would have won at the start. Damon was whipped, I could see right through it all.

"Then please, come in. Jess, you can come in to." She smiled and waved me inside.

I thanked her and entered the living area where Bonnie was stood.

* * *

Elena entered the room and handed her her jacket.

"Thanks." She said as she took her leather black jacket from the Bennett.

All of a sudden, the atmosphere in the room changed from relaxed, to as tense as hell.

"Wait, where are you going?" Stefan asked as concern scattered across his face in seconds.

"To school." Elena shrugged as she pulled her jacket on.

"Huh?"

"No, no, no. We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it." Damon expressed his frustration in his tone.

"Yeah, guys. Klaus is out there. We know that." Stefan also expelled his frustration.

"Right. But where? No one knows. Look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing. And I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, but I'm not going to be a prisoner."

I agreed with everything Elena said.

"She's right you know." I imputed.

Elena made eye contact with Damon. His face hardened.

"Tsk. Your way, Elena."

"Don't worry. I'm ready. If he shows his face, I can take him. Know how." Bonnie tries to relieve the tension that was settling in the air between us all.

"The way I see it, next to Bonnie is the safest place that I can be. Come on." Elena and Bonnie leave the room and walk to the door. Stefan, Damon and I share and awkward look.

Wait, um, coming." Stefan called after them.

"Me too. I need to talk to Caroline." I added.

* * *

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" I asked Elena as we approached her history class. She nodded. "Okay, well I'm gonna hang around until the bell, wait for Caroline to finish her class." I smiled, "If you need me, call me. Or scream, I'll hear that too." We both laughed.

* * *

As I walked away from the door, I pulled out my phone and began to compose a message to Caroline, telling her that I was going to wait for her at lunch. Just as I was about to his send, I collided with a rock hard chest, causing my phone to slip from my grasp.

"Ohh, god. I'm sorry!" I nervously laughed as I bent down to pick up my phone. Once I was parallel once more, I looked at who I bumped into.

 _Thank god!_ I thought to myself. It was Alaric.

"Sorry, Alaric. I was lost there."

He blankly looked at me. Examining me, as if I were under a microscope. It made me feel oddly unsettled.

"Alaric?" I asked, snapping him from his trance.

"Sorry there. I was lost in thought. Are you okay?" he asked with slight concern.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled and began to walk past him when he called after me.

"Umm, class is this way." I turned around to see him pointing to the history class.

I frowned, "Umm, Alaric. I don't attend this school, remember."

He smiled, "Right, yes. Sorry…" he hung out the end of his sentence, waiting for more to finish it.

"Right, okay. Well, see you later." I replied.

I couldn't shake how awkward that conversation was. As I walked away, I could still feel his eyes boring into the back of my skull.

* * *

A few hours had passed since I was at the school. Once I returned home, I round a letter on the ground with my name on it. It was Whitmore College. I ripped the seal and opened it up. It was confirmation that my gap-year had been approved. I sighed in relief. I now had one less thing to worry about.

As the school day was coming to a near end, Damon had sent me a message to head over to the boarding house. Once my reply was composed, I hit send and made my way over.

* * *

I walked into the house to be met by Damon, Elena, Bonnie and Stefan standing in the living room. It was all a little tense as I entered further into the room, placing my handbag on the sofa.

"So we go to the dance, we find him." Damon smirked.

"Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like." Stefan defensively folded his arms over his chest as he out-stared Damon.

"Why would he be at a school dance anyway?" I asked from the sofa. All eyes turned to me, I swallowed hard. "I mean, it's not exactly remote. There will be far too many people there for him to try anything… right?"

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school." Stefan informed me.

"You never told me that!" I was pissed. I was there. I could have seen him if I were looking.

"You were long gone by then, Jessica." Elena sighed.

I nodded. I wasn't happy, but it wasn't worth arguing over at this moment.

A loud knock at the door startled me from my thoughts. I looked over to see Alaric walking into the room. Our eyes met for a brief moment, a slight smile appeared on his lips before being wiped off, leaving no trace that it was ever there.

"There you are." Damon sounded exasperated as he approached the history teacher.

"Sorry I'm late." Alaric apologised to us all.

"Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move." Damon took his place beside Alaric as he informed him of Klaus' latest activities. "Ohh, make that a plus one. Blondie is coming too." He shot a smirk my way as I scowled at him.

"So, you and Jessica as chaperones?" Alaric smiled, "Consider it done."

Elena clapped her hands, "Okay, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan off attack?"

That was the question which played on everyone's minds.

I sighed, as I too, was at a loss.

"Me." I snapped my head to the direction of Bonnie, "I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him."

"That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around." Alaric imputed.

I shook my head, "There is _always_ someone who is bigger and badder than you out there." I clarified. Call it _experience._ I sighed. Alaric's gaze fell over me as I sat on the sofa, crossed-legged and twirling a piece of my hair between my fingers.

Damon snorted, "Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he…" He rushed at Bonnie in the blink of an eye. However, Bonnie's reflexes out did all of ours as she threw Damon across the room with her powers without even touching him.

Stefan's lips curled up into a smile as he looked at his brother stumbling to his feet across the room. "Well, I was impressed." He grinned. He wasn't the only one. I think it was safe to say that everyone in the room underestimated the witch's powers.

Bonnie turned to Elena, "It doesn't matter if he's an original. I can take anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can."

* * *

"So… everything good with Matt now?" I asked Caroline as I sat on her bed.

She popped her head round the closet door, "Yes! For the 100th time. Everything is fine. He doesn't remember anything.

I had been lost in myself after my binge the other night. I hadn't eaten since then, and the nightmares were becoming increasingly more intense. I had to feed soon.

"Mom's here." I perked my head to the side as I heard footsteps ascending up the porch stairs.

"How did you?..."

I smiled as Caroline shook her head at me. She looked beautiful. She was always one for a _dress-up_ , I on the other hand wasn't. Don't get me wrong, I loved the ages. The 20's were always going to triumph for me. That was one of my favourite history topics when I was at school. How I wish I could go back to simpler times.

Lost in thought, I hadn't noticed Caroline walk by me into the hallway. I climbed off the bed and entered the hallway and stood beside my mom. She jumped a little as my shoulder brushed hers.

"Wow… you okay?" I asked with a giggle.

She smiled and shook her head. "Sorry, you startled me."

I nodded and turned back to Caroline, who was doing a full spin in her costume.

"Jackie O?" Mom asked.

Caroline laughed.

"Duh."

"You look good." My mom said.

I frowned, "No. She looked beautiful!"

"Thanks, Jessica." Caroline walked over to me an enveloped me into a bear hug.

A knock at the door broke us apart as Caroline skipped over to it.

"Mr President." She laughed as she opened the door to Matt.

She went to kiss him, but he pulled back and made awkward eye contact with the sheriff.

"Sheriff…" she cleared his throat.

"Sorry." Caroline apologised to mother and turned a shade of red.

"Have fun." Was all my mom could muster up to say to them.

"We will." Caroline grasped Matt's hand and pulled him out of the door. Not before he and my mother could share one more concerning glance.

Once the door was closed and I was sure Caroline was out of earshot, I turned to my mother. "What was that about?" I quizzed her.

"Sorry?" she was blatantly playing the _innocent_ card.

"Mom… you and Matt. I could cut the tension with a bloody knife. What's wrong?" I pressed her for answers.

"Ohh that? He just had a little outburst the other night. I had to give him a warning." She responded.

I raised my eyebrow, "An outburst?"

She nodded, "Mhmm, he was a little drunk. It was nothing. He must just be embarrassed by it all."

With that, she turned and walked into the kitchen. I wasn't buying her story. Something was… off. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach.

I called in after her, "I'm going to get ready for this _dance_ thing."

"Okay, sweetie!" She called back, and then it fell to silence.

* * *

Washed and dressed for tonight's dreaded events. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and left out some of the front pieces. I let them fall and the curled around my cheeks and framed my face, slowly curling into loose loops.

On my top, I had and off the shoulder body suit, paired with a pair of black skinny jeans and red heels. Nothing special, but nothing to boring either. I liked fashion as you could probably guess. Caroline was good at fashion, but I knew she still sneaked into my closet and stole items of my things.

"Okay… ready." I smiled at myself in the mirror. I did truly feel happy tonight, but sitting on the forefront of my mind was still my hunger. I told myself I'd grab someone tonight and have some blood. I kept my mind focused on that. That it was only going to be a few hours until I could feed, without drawing attention to myself of the town for that matter.

* * *

I entered the main building at the school. I got looks left, right, and centre. Boys whistling and girl's smiling as they looked me up and down. However, I felt confident in myself as I walked past them, ignoring their gestures and obscure offers to, _spend the night_ with them. Eww.

I walked up the corridor and into the main hall where the decade dance was commencing. As I walked into the room, my gaze automatically fixed on Damon as he made his way across the hall through the crowd of teenagers.

I headed towards him. Once I caught up with him, she stopped and stared at me, a coy smiled slowly appeared on his pert, pink lips.

I punched his shoulder, "Don't!" I warned. He held is hands up in defence.

"I wasn't going to say a thing…" He smirked. "I was going to say that you looked… beautiful, Jess."

"Thank you, Damon." I smiled, "You look… like you." I turned and walked in the direction he was heading in.

"Rude."

I heard him say from behind me as I walked in front.

As we approached Alaric, he smiled at me but quickly turned his attention to Damon.

"Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted."

"I'm not impressed." Damon shot Alaric down in three simple words.

I looked at then both confused, "Did I miss something?"

"Just Klaus playing his little mind games. Which won't work by the way." Damon informed me. I couldn't help feel my stomach turn inside of me as I now knew he was here.

"Let me know if you see anything out of whack." Damon turned and left. I turned to Alaric.

He smiled, "You look exquisite tonight, Jessica." I smiled at his compliment.

"Thanks, Ric. And it's just Jess you know. You don't have to call me Jessica all the time." I chuckled.

"Right, sorry." He laughed back at me.

"So… have you see him. Heard anything?" I asked. I asked more for myself, to ease my worry.

"I have not. Plus, no one knows what he looks like. He could be anyone in here right now."

I looked up at Alaric, "That's reassuring. Thanks." I laughed.

He also laughed, "Don't worry. If I see anything, I'll let you know." He placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder to calm my nerves. Not going to lie, it helped… a lot.

"Thanks." I smiled up at him.

The music was picking up and the teens were now beginning to gether on the floor for some dancing. Alaric tapped my shoulder, gaining my attention as I was busy keeping my eyes peeled, looking for my sister within the crowd.

I turned to him and he said, "Care to dance?"

I bit my lip.

"Umm, not really my kind of dancing, Ric. I'm more of a slow kind of gal" I laughed and he looked at me, wonder plastered on his face. "I know. It's lame. Someone my age who likes the slow dances."

He snapped out of his thoughts, cleared his throat and smiled.

"Not at all, Jessica. Most people your age don't understand the true meaning of _dance_." He smiled. However, this time he bared his teeth. They were gleaming white, with _sharp_ canine teeth.

I return the smile he gave and turned to walk away.

* * *

A while later, I was now stood with Damon, watching all of the teens dancing. How I wished I could be one of them again. Not a care in the world.

"Do you think we'll get him?" I asked not looking at him. I kept my sight fixed on the crowd, my drink in hand.

"I do." He replied from the side of his mouth.

I nodded.

As I opened my mouth to speak, Stefan rushed over to us and grabbed Damon by the arm.

"Come here, come here, come here. Please tell me you didn't know that Bonnie was on a suicide mission."

My blood ran cold, "What! What is he talking about, Damon?" I was pissed.

"Oh, great. Jeremy told you and of course you told Elena." Damon snorted in derision.

"Yeah, I told her. You promised her no more secrets."

"I changed my mind."

I cracked my neck which caused them to look at me.

"I can't believe you." I pressed my lips into a fine line and walked away from them.

"Jess! Wait!" Stefan called after me as I picked up my pace. I never turned back, not for a second. I wasn't going to let Bonnie die tonight. No one was going to die tonight.

* * *

I scowered the hallways looking for Bonnie, I had to find here before it was too late to change her mind. As I burst through another door, I ran into Elena and Bonnie.

"Bonnie!" I gasped as I pulled her into a crippling hug. "Stefan told me. What the _hell_ are you thinking!" I grasped her shoulders as she looked at me saddened.

"Okay, so where are you taking us?" Elena looked up the hallway. I was to pre-occupied with Bonnie that I didn't notice the third person with them. Alaric.

"Just a little further." Alaric spoke as he continued walking.

Bonnie and Elena stopped walking and I stopped behind them.

"Wait… something's not right." Elena raised her left hand in front of us as a warning.

I cracked my knuckles.

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie called into the empty hallway.

I now knew it was something sinister. Klaus must have Jer. I could feel the heat rise in my body.

Alaric stopped walking and let out a blood curdling laugh. I could feel the vibrations coming from Alaric's throat as he laughed.

"I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, ugh. Not my decade." Alaric laughed again, smaller, but still with so much power.

"I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties," I raised an eyebrow. It was like he was living in my brain. "The style, the parties, the jazz." His eyes flickered to mine for a split second.

Elena took a hesitant step forward, "Alaric. Are you on vervain?"

"Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?"

"He's being compelled."

"Nope. Try again." Alaric placed a hand behind his back as he waited for Elena's answer.

She sighed, "What's going on?"

Alaric tutted, "Okay, I'll give you a hint." His finger tapped against his chin, "I'm not Alaric."

I think it took us all a split second to comprehend what was happening. Alaric wasn't Alaric, or so he said.

"Klaus!" Elena's voice echoed through the hallway. Bonnie and I stood there, shocked to the core.

Alaric smiled broadly, just like he had done to me in the dance.

"Surprise!" He opened his arms in a waving motion.

"Oh, no. No. it's not possible." Elena gasped, slowly backing into Bonnie and I. Bonnie was a witch, and I was a vampire. Out of the three of us, Elena was the weak one. The one _Klaus_ so desperately wanted.

"Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight." His eyes flickered over mine and settled on Bonnie. "But you are."

He starts towards Bonnie but she throws him against the wall with her powers. He gets up. A smirk plastered on his lips.

Brushing himself down, he walked towards us again. "Now, did I mention that I know a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that."

He rushed over to her again, and just like before, she threw his body against a display case, causing a shower of glass to cascade down his body and the hallway floor. And like before, he just _laughed._ I wasn't scared of many things in my life, but this man before me, he scared me to my core.

"By all means… fire away!" He laughed. "If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy."

"Go. Run. Run!" Bonnie screamed at us.

I grabbed Elena's arm and pulled her through the large double doors. Bonnie was right behind us, closing the doors behind us with her powers. As we approached another set of doors, Damon burst through them.

"What happened?" He was shocked to see us in such a state.

"It's Klaus. He's inside Alaric's body." I informed him.

"What?" Damon was as shocked as us at the situation.

We let him close; we let him in on the plan. He now knew how much power Bonnie could wield, and it was all our faults.

"He's possessing it or something." Bonnie gasped, trying her headrest to catch her breath.

Damon looked at Elena.

"Go find Stefan. Now."

"Okay." Elena turned and ran down another hallway, leaving Bonnie, Damon and I alone.

The air was palpable.

"Can you kill him?" Damon asked as his lips pressed into a tight line.

"He's got some kind of protection spell on him."

"You have the power if a hundred witches. Break it."

Bonnie shook her head in frustration, "I'm trying! If I kill Alaric, he'll just possess someone else. He knows I have my powers, Damon. He's trying to kill me."

I gulped as my throat ran dry.

"What can we do? We're not letting Bonnie die. I won't let that happen." I spoke to Bonnie's left as I squeezed her hand.

"No. Klaus does not get to win tonight, no way. You still willing to do whatever it takes to kill him?"

Bonnie nodded.

* * *

What was only a few moments felt like a century, as Damon and I were walking through the lonely hallways.

"Do you think we've done the right thing?" I asked but he quickly pressed his finger against my lips, causing me to become silence. I looked up at him and he pointed at his ear and then through the large doors. It was then that I heard the noise. Elena and Stefan were walking towards us. I nodded and he removed his finger.

Their feet quickened as they approached the door. Damon opened the door and we both walked through, halting Stefan and Elena in their tracks.

"There you are." Damon sighed as he looked at Elena.

"What are you doing? Where is Bonnie?" My heart ached as I looked at her panic-ridden face.

A long sigh came from my right, "She's doing what she has to do." Damon told her.

"What?" Elena asked again. She wasn't taking any of what he was telling her in.

"Where is she?" Stefan asked in a low, warning tone.

"Stefan, let her do this."

"Damn it, Damon. Where is she?!"

* * *

We all ran towards the loud screeching and banging noises that echoed through the hallway. As we arrived at a pair of doors, I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. I was shocked to my core at the sigh I was seeing.

Alaric was on the floor, crawling towards Bonnie who was also on the floor, blood running from her nose as she gasped for air.

"NOO!" I screamed into the room.

With a flick of her wrist, Bonnie slammed the doors closed with her powers to keep us from interfering. Stefan, Elena and I fight to open the doors, but we are powerless against them. On the other side of the doors, Bonnie was still fighting Alaric, lights from above them all began to burst, sending a shower of sparks falling all around them. Bonnie turned around, away from Alaric who was on the floor, and smiled.

Her smile was weak, very weak.

Alaric rose from the floor, gasping and holding onto his broken arm. Bonnie turned back around to face him. Suddenly, with a jerk of her body, she bends back and falls to the floor. All the lights in the room die out in a flash.

The doors burst open from the weight that was pressed against it. Elena and Stefan rush into the room. Elena headed straight for Bonnie's lifeless body on the floor. I stood at the door entrance, my mouth hung open in shock as the tears streamed down my cheeks.

I felt sick.

"Stefan she's not breathing!" Elena screamed into the room. "Stefan! Stefan, I can't find a pulse! Stefan! Do something, please! Stefan, please! Just give her blood, do something, please!" The tears fell from her cheeks like showers.

Stefan slowly looked at Elena, "It's too late, I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "No, no, no, no, no! Bonnie" Bonnie, please. No, no, no, no, no, no!"

Damon arrived behind me.

I looked up at him with my tear stained face.

He nodded and entered the room.

"Stefan, get Elena out of here. I'll deal with the body."

"What do you mean _deal_ with it?!" Elena sobbed

Damon entered further into the room.

"The sheriff can't know about this. The last thing we need is another mysterious death."

Elena lowered Bonnie onto the ground and looked up at Damon, "This is Bonnie!"

Damon didn't acknowledge her as he looked at his brother, "Get her home. Now. So I can clean this up."

Stefan grabs Elena by the shoulders and pulls her off the ground.

"No. Jeremy. Oh, my god, Jeremy. What about Jeremy?"

I entered the room, "I'll find him."

She took one last look at Bonnie's body on the ground, crying and screaming as Stefan tugged her out of the room. As they passed me, I could feel the hatred generating from Elena's body as she looked at me through clouded eyes. I hung my head in shame.

All that was left in the pile of rubble was Damon, Bonnie's dead body, and I. I entered the room further as Damon kneeled to the floor beside Bonnie's body. He placed his hand over her face and closed her eyes.

He looked up at me from his kneeling position.

"You okay?" he asked in a low tone, almost a whisper.

I wiped my face, "No…" I shook my head. Damon rose to his feet and walked over to me, pulling me into a hug. His body was warm and vibrating with adrenaline, as was mine. But I felt cold, alone… dead.

I buried my face into his chest and he wrapped his arms around my back, pulling me closer to his body. We stayed like this for a while until I could muster the strength I needed to do what was next.

* * *

The coast was clear, Damon and I walked outside to where his car was parked. He held Bonnie in his arms as I opened the trunk. Walking over to the back of the car, Damon gently placed Bonnie inside and closed it over.

"Damon! Hey, I got your message, I can't find anyone. Where's Elena, where's Bonnie?" Jeremy's eyes searched mine. All I could think of was Bonnie, lying lifeless in the trunk to my right.

"We need to have a little talk." Damon sighed.

* * *

Damon and I pull up at the Boarding house. The tension was still high in the air as we came to a halt. I unclipped my seat belt and placed my hand on the door, ready to pop it open when Damon automatically locked the whole car.

I turned to him and sighed in annoyance.

"I'm really, _really_ not in the mood, Damon."

"I know. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied.

He wasn't buying it. His eyes wildly searching my own, looking for the _real_ answers.

"I know you're lying…" His eyes narrowed.

I cracked my neck.

He frowned.

"Look, Damon. It's been a really supernatural night, I just want it to be over with." I sighed.

He nodded and unlocked the doors to the car and I climbed out.

I stammered in my steps and leaned against the car for support. In a flash, Damon was by my side, supporting my weight.

"Wow… you alright?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah… yeah, just moved to quickly."

"You need something to eat. Come in, I'll get you a bag." He tugged on my arm in the direction of the house.

I snatched my arm free from his grip.

"I'm not hungry."

"You sure?"

No. I'm _starving_.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm just going to go home. Make sure Caroline is okay."

Damon pressed his lips together and nodded. I smiled weakly as I turned and headed in the direction of my home. _Home_ , it was a peculiar thing. I didn't feel like I was _home_ , not for a second since I returned. Nothing felt real anymore. Three years, three years I have been a vampire, and yet, I still haven't managed to come to terms with it all.

* * *

Staggering home, I swayed from left to right. Grabbing onto bushes, street lights and anything else that could bare my weight. I couldn't walk any further. My knees were beginning to tremble from underneath me the further I walked. I had to stop. To rest.

"Oh, my god! Are you alright? Do you need me to call an ambulance?"

A loud screeching noise rang though my ears. God it was annoying.

I hadn't noticed that I blanked out for a few moments as I was now on the ground, lying on my back, with a man screaming in my ear.

"I'm… fine." I dryly replied to him and I slowly sat up.

"You are not fine! Here, let me help you." He said, pulling at my arm.

I yanked it from his grasp and looked at him. "I said, I'm fine." I pushed him away.

He sighed and grasped my arm tighter. "Look, Miss. I'm going to help you, wither you like it or not." He pulled me straight off the ground and onto my feet without warning. I pushed him off me and staggered back into a wall.

"Fine! You ungrateful little bitch. Have it your way!" He flung his arm in the air as he turned around.

 _Bitch?_

I was on the edge… and he just kicked me over it.

I walked up behind him, "You're right, I'm sorry. _Thank you_ , sir." I gleefully smiled at him. My face changing in the process, my fangs protruding from where they nest. He screamed a blood curdling scream, but only for a second, as my fangs sunk into his neck. The _pop_ of his skin, as my teeth sunk deeper and deeper, sending a shiver down my spine.

He squirmed below me on the ground as I draining the life from his pathetic body with each passing moment. It truly was _euphoric_. I was _starving_. Everything that happened tonight set me off. I had to eat, I had to _kill._ But I stopped. I didn't want another dead body on my hands.

I stopped once he began to slip into unconsciousness. I retracted my fangs and bit into my wrist. Placing it against his pale lips, he slowly began to drink. Once the colour had returned to his body, I compelled him. He had to forget everything that happened here tonight. When I was finished, he rose to his feet and walked away with a slight stumble in his tracks.

I wiped the blood from my lips and chin on my sleeve. I had to remove all evidence of blood from my person in case I ran into Caroline or someone else. I got to my feet, a little light headed from all the blood I just had, and began to walk in the direction of home, once again.

* * *

I wasn't sure if Caroline was home yet, or if she was still out with Matt. I opened the door and crept inside, making sure not to make a sound as I done so. Mom's door was closed, which meant she was asleep. I peeked inside Caroline's; she was in her bed too. I sighed with relief as I made my way to my room.

It was cold as I opened the window beside my bed. I sat down and looked at myself in the mirror. I was _disgusting._ Everything about me repulsed every fibre of my being. I hated what I had become, what I have done, and what I will do in the future. Three years I have been a vampire, and in those three years I have never been able to keep a blood bag down for more than three minutes. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I had no one to ask. I couldn't ask Bonnie, she would think I was a monster if she knew I was feeding from humans. Elena wouldn't understand, and I know for a fact that Caroline wouldn't either. So, I was left alone. Alone to figure this out, whatever _this_ was.

I had a witch friend before I came home. She was close to finding out what was wrong with me, she went out one day, and never came back. I still wondered to this day what had happened to her.

I sighed and lay down on top of the bed, throwing the pillows on the floor beside me. Switching off the light, I stared out into the dark sky above. It was calming. The stars shone through the window, as the cool breeze brushed over my face. The light had now become darkness, as I closed my eyes once more.

* * *

 _ **I hope to have the next chapter released sometime next week!**_

 _ **See yous then!**_


	6. Altar

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the delay. Well, it's been months! I've had medical emergency's and family issues, so I haven't had time to write and edit. So, I'm hoping that yous are still around and reading this story. I also hope that yous like this chapter as I've put a lot of time and effort into this chapter to make it as good as I possibly can.

So, I hope yous enjoy and leave a review!

As always - I don't own any of the content from the Vampire Diaries, all rights and respects go to the writer and everyone involved with the show/books. I own my own dialog which I write into the story and my character/s that I add at my own free will. So I own nothing that isn't rightfully my own. Thanks!

Again, if typos slip through editing, I'll do my best to go back at a future date and fix them, but they aren't of my concern at the moment. I try to catch them all in editing, but some make it through. So please be forgiving on that matter!

Enough of the babble from me,

Enjoy!

* * *

Have you ever felt like you were just passing through life in a blur? I have. Every. Single. Day. Since my transition when I was only 17 years old, I felt like I truly died that day. My birthday was coming up soon, I'll be 21. Just thinking that caused a stabbing pain in my chest. That was the birthday I was most looking forward to. Caroline and I had planned both of our parties together, that way, on both of the dates we could have a huge party with all our friends and family.

I knew this birthday wouldn't be the case for Caroline or me.

* * *

My phone was buzzing like mad in my pocket. I turned it onto silence after the 6th call from Stefan. I needed some time to myself. I needed to take a moment, and process everything that had happened since my return. It was now late noon, as I sat in the Grill, sipping on a latte. Wishing that it would ease my ever heavy mind. It did not.

' _Bzzz'_

I turned over my phone to see the screen light up again. The 11th missed call flashed on the screen, like a floating beaker. Just as I was about you place it back down on the table, it vibrated into my hand.

Stefan's name lit up the screen and I sighed whilst slumping back into the cushion seat.

I swiped the green phone icon right and answered, "Yes, Stefan. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I cooed into the speaker.

There was a long silence on the line; I straightened my back in the seat, waiting for him to break the long awaited silence.

"Stefan?" I asked.

A long sigh echoed through the speaker, "You better come to the Boarding house. Klaus made a move on Jenna."

"Jess…?"

I didn't even reply, my heart rushed as I grabbed my bag and shot-off out of the door before speeding to the house out of sight.

* * *

Heart pounding and blood pumping, I approached the door to the house and entered slowly. I wasn't sure what I may be met with once I entered. I didn't hang around on the phone long enough for the details. Once the words _Klaus_ and _Jenna_ in the same sentence, I knew it had to be something dire.

The house was filled with tension, everyone was on edge, I included. I walked in; Damon was sitting on the sofa, a glass of alcohol in his hand. He looked at me from the side, raising his eyebrow as he took a sip from the glass.

"What happened?" I asked as I walked in and took a seat on the sofa in front of him.

He shrugged, "Alaric… well, Klaus, was at Elena's, and things went from there. Now she's here and Elena is talking to her"

I knew Elena was here with Jenna, I could hear her talking and Jenna sobbing. My heart ached for them both.

"Where was Elena? Was she home to?"

"No, she was out fraternizing with the enemy." Damon shook his head.

"What do you mean?"

"She took the dagger out of Elijah, and let him go. So not only do we have Klaus, we also have a pissed off original that probably wants to kill us too."

I placed my palm on my forehead, "Great."

Damon and I looked at each other as we both heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. We both stood and walked to the door entrance.

I smiled at Elena, "Hey, how's Jenna?"

"As well as can be expected." She sighed, "I only scratched the surface. There is so much more to tell. I just…"

I hugged her tightly, "It'll be okay, and we're all here for you. The both of you"

"Thanks Jess." Elena replied as she squeezed my arm. "I'll be okay."

She goes to the front door but Damon and Andie are walking towards her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon asked Elena.

"Back to Elijah."

"No." Damon replied in one single word. His tone was strong, commanding.

"Get out of my way, Dam…"

He grabs her arm. "Damon, let her go!" He shot me a glare as he held her arm tight.

"What? Do you really want Elijah to come for us after what we did to him… huh?"

I shook my head, "Well, Of course I don't," I said. "But that doesn't mean you have the right to stop her." A glint of anger clapped over his face. He released her arm against his will. Stefan hugged her loosely before she left the house; the air was _thick_ with tension.

A snarl rose from Damon's chest, "That's twice today you've stood in my way, I wouldn't make it a third." He warned.

I turned to Stefan, "Do you think she'll be okay? I said. "I mean, with Elijah. Can we _really_ trust him?" Stefan deflated before answering.

"We don't have a choice."

* * *

I lounged around the Salvatore House for what felt like hours, but in reality, it was only 2. Stroking my left hand over the books in the living area shelves, the dust quickly _puffed_ off and dispersed into the air. I jumped when I heard the sound of glass smashing in the direction of the library. I quickly sped to the scene. As I shot into the room, Stefan and Damon were punching each other.

"Hey! Stop!" I called. "Will yous just grow up." The broke apart as another voice came into play in the room. Elena stood a few steps behind me with a tall, suited man at her side. Elijah. My mouth became dry; my voice became coarse as they slowly entered the room. Stefan began wiping at the corners of his mouth with his thumb and fore-finger, getting the small specks of blood off. "Well… I'll be going now," I said. "Call me later." I looked at Stefan as the panic began to rise in my stomach and my hunger grew ever so slightly.

"No." I never even took a step before I was condemned to my spot. "You're staying." Damon spoke from my side as he approached, his eyes never leaving Elijah's.

My shoulders sagged as I felt Damon's presence close by. Okay, now I'm staying here, a room full of vampires, one human, and an Original that I helped dagger not too long ago. What could go wrong?

"Now you've invited him in?" Damon said.

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal." Elena proudly stated.

"Really?"

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands." Elijah pointed to Stefan and Damon. "I only ask one think in return."

I swallowed, hard. I was nowhere in the new 'Deal' and it made me uneasy to say the least.

"What?"

Elijah fixed his cuffs. "An apology."

"A what?"

Stefan walked further into the room, closer to Elena and spoke. "I'm sorry for the part I played in your death." He sighed. "I was protecting Elena." His eyes fell upon his beloved as he approached her to the right.

"I understand."

All eyes fell on to Damon, awaiting his 'apology' even my eyes fell on him, unconsciously. I knew he wasn't going to, everyone knew he wasn't going to for Christ sakes.

No one spoke. The silence was painful.

Elena crossed her arms, "The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon." She said. "Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life." The tears were starting to sting her eyes as she blinked. "I told you I'd find another way. And I did."

"Is that true?"

"It is." Elijah replied.

Damon looked at Elena.

"And you're trusting him?"

"I am." Was her strong reply. She was brave, braver than I ever could be. I don't know if I could put my trust into an Original, after everything that's happened. I don't know how she could be so trusting.

"You can all go to hell." Damon said, and then left the room. Leaving his anger behind to linger in the suffocating air.

Stefan sighed, "He's angry with me right now," he wiped his cheek, still removing some specks of blood. "But he'll come round."

"Perhaps." Elijah spoke, his composure never faltering throughout his time in the house and the tense aroma or Damon's disapproval still hung in the air.

* * *

I chose to stay the night at the Salvatore's that night. It didn't feel right going home with everything going on. Also, I just wanted to be in a different environment. Going home just reminded me of my daily routine. Hunt. Eat. Erase. Home. It was a continuous cycle that I didn't want to go through tonight. I went to the fridge in the cellar, got a bag of blood and slid my way done the stone wall beside it. I would try again. I would try to see if I could eat, without repelling it back up seconds later. I tried. And I failed. I tried all the blood groups that they had in the larger fridge, but I could only keep a little down at a time. 0- was the one that was letting me keep some down, I'd never tried it before, well, I'd never tried it from a 'blood bag'. Feasting on people, trying to not get caught of go over board and drink them dry, didn't leave me much time to ask them for their blood group.

I slept in one of the many spare room that the house offered. I lay on the large bed, staring at the ceiling. I was still pissed. Going over the night at the dance, how could I not have known that was him? How could I have been in such close proximity, and still not notice the difference between Alaric, and Klaus. Well, I wasn't here long enough to be fully accustomed with Alaric, and no one knew anything about Klaus. Other than his brother, Elijah, but we cut that short when we staked him and threw his lifeless body in the cellars to rot. I knew I was over thinking it, but I couldn't help it what if it was Caroline? I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her. It was bad enough it was Elena. She was like a little sister to me too. I may only be 20, and she may only be 16, but she was the same age as my sister and tomorrow she may die…

* * *

I sat on the sofa in the living quarters as Elena and Elijah went over the plan of action for tonight. As I drank my cup of tea, Damon sauntered into the room and plopped himself down beside me on the sofa, causing my seat to bounce up and some tea to spill. I shot him a glare, which he only smirked at.

"Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse." Elijah spoke, His eyes subtly making contact with my own, as I patted the wet patch on my shirt from the tea spillage.

"Elena said that the sun and moon curse is fake?" Stefan said. This peaked my curiosity. "That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus."

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline." Elijah spoke to the room of listening ears. But once again, his eyes connected with mine as I frowned at his information. I heard something about a vampire/werewolf when I was in New York. It couldn't be the same, could it? "The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it…"

"He'll become a true Hybrid…" I spoke into the room, gathering the attention of all present. Elijah turned to me, his eyes full of wonder at my statement.

"How do you know?" Damon asked from my side.

I shrugged, "I don't… not really." I clasped my mug tighter until I heard the slight cracking of the material under my fingertips. "When I was in New York, before I came back home. There were a few Vampires that I knew that use to come to the bar I use to wait in. They spoke of a Vampire that could become a Werewolf at his own free will." I swallowed. "They said he was trying to break free… become a Hybrid. But I didn't know they were talking about Klaus."

Elijah's brow furrowed at my information.

Damon stood from the seat, "Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today. With Bonnie."

"Damon." Stefan interjected.

"No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying."

"I'll write her a great eulogy."

"It's not an option, Damon."

Damon's fists balled in annoyance.

"All right, how do we break the curse?" Stefan asked what I so desperately wanted to know the answer to.

"Well," Elijah once again fixed his cuffs as he spoke. "The ritual itself is quite straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know."

"The moonstone." Stefan said.

Elijah nodded, "A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and Vampire, will sacrifice one of each."

"Where does Elena fit in?" I asked from the sofa.

"The final part of the ritual." Elijah took a wooden box from the shelf by his side. "Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger… to the point of your death." The room fell silent. Damon looked at Elena as Stefan took her hand as she looked at him. Damon's eyes faltered for a moment as his brother done so. Elijah opened the box and took out a jar from within.

"And that's where you come in."

"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina." It took me a moment to remember who the woman was Elijah spoke of. Katherine. "It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation."

"So I'll be dead?"

"And then you won't." He clarified quickly.

I heard a snigger from beside me. I turned to see Damon shaking his head.

"That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" He looked at Elena in disbelief. "You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?"

Elena shook her head. "Those rings only work on humans. The Doppelganger's a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won't work."

"I'll take those odds over your elixir. What if it doesn't work, Elena?"

"Then I guess I'll just be dead." She shrugged.

Damon looked at Stefan and he also shrugged. He turned his attention to Elijah whose body language was unreadable. Damon left the room.

"How do you know if this will even work, Elena?" I asked as I rose from the sofa. "You're taking an un-reversible risk. And if that fucks up… you _will_ be dead." I half smiled. "Are you really going to take that risk?"

I knew the answer before she parted her lips. "Yes. I am." Just as Damon done before, I left the room without another word. I didn't want to be part of it anymore. I couldn't.

* * *

I had been trying to get hold of Caroline for the past 40 minutes. Every call, straight to answer phone. What are you doing, Caroline? I needed to hear a familiar voice, one that wasn't talking about suicide, and by the looks of it, I wasn't going to hear the voice anytime soon.

Hours had passed now, and multiple calls later, I still couldn't get a hold of Caroline. The panic and was beginning to settle in the pit of my stomach. I ate. I had to eat something. I was starving beyond a reasonable doubt. He was delicious. Every ounce of him was breath-taking, every nip, bite, and suck was what I had needed. Once I was finished, I compelled him and off he went. A fleece zipped right up his neck to hide the mark I left upon his ivory skin.

* * *

I approached the grill and walked inside. I spot Matt on his phone near the bar of the Grill. "Hey, Matt!" I shouted as I walked over to him. He hung up his phone rather quickly. I gazed at him as I stood in front of him. "Have you seen Care? I can't get hold of her at all." He shook his head.

"No, sorry. I can't get her either." My suspicion began to build.

"Okay, well if you get her, can you please tell her to call me?" I smiled.

He nodded. "Sure."

I took a seat at the bar, waiting to be served. Just as the waiter approached me, I opened my mouth to order when another voice spoke over me.

"Bourbon."

"I'll have the same." I turned to me left. There sat Damon and Alaric, I frowned as _Alaric_ was sitting with us.

"Umm… Damon?" I spoke quietly.

Damon looked at me, confused by my worried face. Then it clicked.

"Ohh, no, it's fine. This is Alaric. Klaus let him go." Damon clarified.

The waiter walked back over with their drinks in hand, placing them down simultaneously in front of the men. I looked at Damon. Where the hell is my drink? Asshole.

"I screwed up." Damon spoke into his drink.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He never answered. "Alaric… what does he mean?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you did." Alaric said as he took a long drink from the glass."

"Yeah." Damon spoke to no one in particular, dismissing my question.

"Gentleman? Why so glum?"

A thick British accent cut through the air effortlessly. I leaned on the bar to see round Damon and Alaric to see a tall, dirty blond man standing beside them. His eyes were dark; his lips were a blushing shade of pink. His skin was smooth and a shade of honey. Who is this? I asked myself.

"Ugh, Klaus, I presume" Damon finally spoke as he placed his now empty glass on the bar.

"In the flesh." Klaus smirked. I moved back and sat firmly in my seat. This was Klaus? The one that everyone feared? Don't get me wrong, there was an air of power that surrounded him, but he didn't look dangerous, yet, I couldn't calm the fear that bubbled in the pit of my stomach as he spoke.

Klaus looked at Alaric, "Thanks for the loner, mate." He was smart with his words. Calculating. Damon got up from his seat, leaving me fully exposed and in the line of Klaus' view. I turned to face him, the heat rising in my cheeks as he held my gaze for what felt like an eternity.

"Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" I couldn't thank Damon enough for breaking his heated stare. Klaus closed his eyes for a fraction of a second, his gaze now on the older Salvatore.

"I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelganger." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret." His words were like poison. His poison was a threat.

Damon broke into a smile at his warning. "Ha. Thanks for the advice." He looked at Alaric and me. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?"

My brows furrowed. What happened once I left earlier? What had he messed up?

Klaus' lips pressed into a straight line.

"You are kidding?" He looked at Alaric and then me. I couldn't hold his gaze. I dropped my gaze to my hands that were now sweating as I wiped them on my white jeans. That's where I noticed it. Specks of blood, sparse on the white material. I quickly stood from my stool, pressing my body into the wooden bar as I tried to wipe at the blood with my hands, unknowing that Klaus, had been watching my every move.

"He is kidding, right?" Klaus' tone snapped me out of my panic as I turned to him and the others to see what was going on.

"No, not really." Alaric spoke up.

Klaus' eyes turned dark, and his face fell tense as he sniggered ever so slightly.

"I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?" Damon's cockiness was riling Klaus up as he a vein began to protrude from his forehead and neck.

"Let me be clear… I have my vampire. I have my Werewolf. I have everything I need." He held his arms out in triumph. "The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow. Don't screw it up." Klaus turned and left the Grill, leaving his threat hanging in the air.

"That was fun." Damon smiled. I punched him hard on the shoulder. "Oww! What the hell was that for, Jess?"

"Are you going to tell me what you 'screwed up'? I glared at him. "What have you done, Damon?"

"I may or may not have fed Elena my blood…"

I sunk back into my seat. "Why? Why would you be so stupid as to do something like that to her!?"

" _I_ was trying to protect her. _I_ was making sure she would come back." Damon's face turned dark. " _I_ was the only one trying to see the sense in this situation."

"Do you know that Elena doesn't want to become one of us… ever?" I shook my head in disbelief at his incompetent actions. His face fell. "Yeah. Well, now you do."

I took his glass and finished the remaining amber liquid in one quick swig. Alaric followed suit as Damon sat back down and looked at Alaric.

"You think if I took his werewolf out of the equation, she might… Get over the fact that I tried to turn her into a vampire?"

I sniggered.

"I think it won't matter, because you'll be dead." Alaric quipped.

"He's right. You have no chance in hell of getting near any of them."

"But without a werewolf, he can't perform the ritual tonight, which means I would have bought her one more month before the next full moon."

"And you'll still be dead."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Are you gonna help me or what?"

"What do you want me to do?" Alaric replied.

I nodded. "I'm in. I want to help. Just tell me what you need me to do." Damon smiled.

* * *

Damon and Alaric had gone to Alaric's apartment where he was holding Katherine for an unknown reason. And to be quite frank, I couldn't give a damn. I just wanted this over with. I wanted Elena to have more time. I wanted _us_ to have more time to come up with a better plan.

Night began to fall over the town; the moon was beginning to rise in the east at a steady pace in the sky. Damon and I were walking in the woods, the ground was uneven and the temperature was beginning to drop.

"You okay"?

I turned to Damon as we walked at a steady pace. "Yeah, I'm fine."

As we approached the Fell's church Tomb, there was a man standing at the entrance. He noticed us in an instant. "Which one are you trying to save?" He smirked. "The blonde, or the wolf? Did you really think Klaus would leave them unprotected?"

My stomach sank as the words rolled off his tongue. _The blonde_. Caroline.

"Damon… it's Caroline. He has Caroline in there!" That's how I couldn't get a hold of her. She was taken. She was captured but a psycho hybrid and his goons! How did I not notice something more sinister had taken place? I could have helped her if only I had gone home last night; instead I stayed at the boarding house, too afraid to go home. Too afraid to relive my sinful choices.

Damon held me back, his arm across my stomach as he stepped in front of me to shield me.

"Wishful thinking." He shrugged. Before I could even blink, he rushed over to the witch and pinned him to the ground. "Jessica, Go! Now!" I didn't need to be told twice. Once he was pinned, I rushed over to the entrance of the Tomb, ready to descend the grey-stone bricks, when I was jolted into the air with force.

"Aghhh!" I screamed as my body collided with a large tree stump. My body crumpled to the ground in a heap. I could feel the blood dripping down my back and seeping through my shirt. "Aghhhh!" I clutched at my head. The pain was excruciating. "Stop! Stop!" I cried into the crisp chilled air. To my right, I heard Damon also crying out in pain. "D-Damon…" I muttered as I cradled my pounding head.

As I lay on my stomach on the damp grass, a gunshot sounded in the air, and the pain began to subside. My vision was distorted as I clutched the grass and dirt beneath my hands, digging my nails into the ground with anger and pain.

Hands grasped my jacket and pulled me to my feet. "Are you alright?" I began blinking rapidly to clear my sight; Damon was stood in front of me, hands clasped around my arms, steadying my unsure balance.

"Yeah… yeah I'm okay." I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. "What happened?"

Damon pointed to an unconscious Matt, sprawled on the green ground. "He shot him. Gave me the opportunity to snap his neck." Damon could clearly see the horror on my face at Matt's un-moving body. "Don't worry. He's not dead." He reassured me. I swallowed a hard lump.

"Caroline!" I called into the air before finally descending the stairs into the Tomb. The stairs were brittle and crumpled under out feet as we rushed down.

"Jessica?" I head her familiar voice call my name as I came into sight.

"Care!" I rushed over to her and snapped off the restraints. "Are you okay?" I grabbed her and pulled her into my chest. She buried her face in my neck as she clutched at the back of my jacket.

"I'm okay!" she mumbled into the crook of my neck.

"Come on. We have to get out of here."

"Your boyfriend's outside with a rifle loaded with wooden bullets you have some explaining to do."

"What?" Caroline and I answered in unison. "What, Matt?" Caroline added.

"Matt knows about you." I diverted my vision to the voice in to the other side of the tomb.

"Tyler?" I looked at him dumbfounded. Then it clicked. He was the werewolf.

"No, I…"

"Shh. Tomorrows problem." Damon cut her off before she could answer. He's right, this is irrelevant right now. We had to go. "Let's just get out of here."

"Wait. Damon no! I'm not leaving without him."

Damon looked at his watch. "Ohh. It's getting dark quickly." He looked at Tyler who was still chained to the wall. "How fast can you get the hell away from here?"

"I need to get to my family's cellar. I can lock myself up."

"I'll help." Caroline spoke from beside me.

Damon walked over to him and crouched down. "Don't make me regret this." He breaks his chains and Tyler gets to his feet and rubs his wrists.

* * *

As we left the Tomb, night had fully descended over the town and in the centre of the sky, a full moon shone bright. Matt began to stir from where he lay on the ground. Caroline rushed over to him. "Hey, Matt!" She turned and looked at Damon. "Hey. Did you hit him?!"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Did you already forget about the part with the gun and wooden bullets?" before she could answer from where she crouched. Tyler growled and held his chest tightly as he looked up at the moon in the cleat sky.

"Tyler? Tyler?"

"It's starting."

"We need to move, now!" I said to Damon. "Like, right now!" Tyler began to wince in pain as his transition was beginning.

"Grab boy wonder and let's go."

"Come on." Caroline grabbed Matt from the ground and we all left the grounds of the Tomb.

* * *

As we walked the pace began to slow, more and more as Tyler continued to transition.

"What's happening? Is he okay?" Matt asked as we slowed even more.

"He better not wolf out on us." Damon threw into the air and I rolled my eyes. I knew he was right… but that didn't make his comment any less annoying. His phone began to ring as we now stopped walking altogether. "Bad time, little bro." Stefan spoke to Damon through the phone. I couldn't make out what was said because Tyler started to wince in more pain. "Saving the day. I figured you'd understand. Just tell Elena to stay put." A silence fell over the group. Damon turned to face me. Eyes filled with worry and pain. "What?" he grunted. "I'll take care of it." He hung up the call.

As he hit the button to end the call, Tyler fell to the ground, doubled over in pain as he clenched his stomach with his arms. His transition has begun.

"Tyler!" Matt called for his friend.

"I don't know if I can hold it. Get out of here."

"Tyler… it'll be okay." Caroline spoke softly.

"Go!"

"You've got time. We're almost there, just…"

"It's happening faster."

"Caroline huffed, "Tyler, it's okay."

He never answered this time; instead, he cracked his back on the ground and looked up. His eyes were a bright yellow hue, glowing in the dark. He rushed over to Caroline but Damon intercepted and Tyler and he both crash to the ground. "Damon!" I yelled. Damon is on his back and Tyler was above him. Damon pushed him off and I heard a snap of Tyler's jaw Tyler fell to beside Damon and Damon got to his feet.

"Damon…" I spoke quietly.

He looked at me, almost as If he knew what I was referring to. "I'm fine." I nodded.

"Get out of here!" Tyler screeched from the dirt at our feet.

"Get to the Lockwood cellar. If it held him in, it'll keep him out. If it doesn't… use these." Damon gave Matt the wooden bullets he emptied out the rifle back at the Tomb. Matt immediately loaded the rifle. "It'll buy you a couple of seconds. Go. Go!"

Caroline pulled on my jacket sleeve to pull me along with her and Matt but I pulled her hand off. "I have to help Damon, Care." I smiled at her as her eyes pooled with tears that threatened to fall any moment. We broke out gaze as Tyler growled from the ground once more, his bones cracking as his body contorted into unforgiving shapes. "Caroline… go." I told her one last time. She nodded and disappeared with Matt in tow.

I turned to Damon, who was facing away, unaware that I was stood there. He turned around as he thought all of us had left, but he was surprised when he saw me standing before him.

"Jess? What the hell are you doing? Go!" He told me. "Tyler is gonna be a full blown werewolf in a matter of seconds."

I nodded, "I know. So why are we standing here like a pair of assholes." I half smiled. "What's the plan?"

He smirked.

* * *

Had I done the right thing? Leaving Caroline and Matt, alone in the woods, with a Werewolf on the loose and out for blood. No. I couldn't think of that right now I could only have faith that they've gotten to the cellar and locked themselves inside for safety away from Tyler. Right now I could only worry about following Damon into the lion's den. We were stood in the hallway, listening to the silent whispers coming from inside Alaric's apartment. I couldn't make out what they were saying as the bloody was pounding in my ears with fear. Not fear of Klaus, but fear for my sister and Matt.

The door to the apartment swung open with a bang, and Damon whooshed inside. I hadn't been invited in, so I could only linger in the hallway. I walked up to the doorway and stood in the centre of the frame. As I stood there, I had full view inside the near empty apartment and sat in the centre was Klaus. His eyes were fixed on mine. This time, I didn't waver under his heated gaze.

"I wasn't aware you'd been invited in." He spoke, our eyes still connected, my Honey brown melting into his ocean blue. Damon stood firmly behind him as he sat in a chair. Katherine stood to the side in the kitchen, leaning on the counter top as the drama unfolded.

"I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual."

"Didn't we already have this conversation?"

"Yeah," Damon smirked. "But that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch."

His lips pressed into a fine line as he rose from the chair and turned to face the cocky vampire. "Excuse me?" Klaus spat in his direction.

"And you can kill me for it. I don't care. It was all… me." What the hell are you doing Damon! I screamed internally. I wavered in the doorway, desperate to come in and shut Damon up before he goes too far.

"Katerina, give us a moment." As Klaus commanded, Katherine left the living area and disappeared into one of the side rooms and closed the door behind her. He turned to face Damon again. "I've heard about you," He said. "The crazy, impulsive vampire in love with his brother's girl. I knew one of you would try and stop me. It was just a 50/50 guess who." Klaus picked up his phone and turned it to face Damon. His face fell. "The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs." He began. "Need a closer look?" He threw the phone to Damon who swiftly caught it with one hand.

"Jules…" Damon spoke softly. I wondered who Jules was. I had never heard of her before.

"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse… You learn a thing or two. First rule… always have a backup. Backup werewolf. Backup witch."

"Backup vampire." Damon said. His voice fell even more. Damn. We had screwed up. We should have known something like this was going to happen, but we didn't. We thought we had the deal sealed. Done and dusted. We hadn't. Instead, we had truly fucked up.

"I've got that covered too." Klaus said referring to Damon's words. He had another Vampire, someone who wasn't my sister. Caroline and Tyler must have been the diversion so he could get someone he really wanted. But who?

* * *

Before I could blink, Klaus whooshed over to Damon and snapped his neck in one swift motion. His body collapsing to the ground in a lifeless heap.

"NO!" I yelped as I watched on in horror. I tried to get in, but the invisible force field wouldn't allow me to cross-over. "No, please. No!" I whispered as tears began to gatherer in the corners of my eyes.

"What have you done?" I looked at the back of Klaus' head as he stood above Damon's lifeless body on the ground. He turned and looked at me, the corners of his mouth turning up ever so slowly as his eyes bore into mine.

"I done what had to be done, love." This was the first time Klaus had spoken to me in his own form. It was strangely… unnerving. I didn't know what to say back to him other than _how could you_. How could you kidnap my sister? How could you put Elena through such turmoil? How could you snap Damon's neck so effortlessly? I could ask him a lot of things, but my mouth wasn't complying with my brain.

"Now," Klaus walked over to me and I froze. "Shall we commence with this evening?" He smiled. His gleaming white teeth shone bright as his lips parted, reviling two sharp canines.

"I am not going anywhere with you!" I warned.

He grasped the top of my arm tightly. "I wasn't asking." He tugged me along behind him as I fought every inch. I looked back at Damon who was still on the floor. I needed him. I needed his help. I didn't know what was about to happen to me, and the unknown is what scared me beyond belief.

* * *

The woods. It was dark, lonely, but strangely, it wasn't cold. It should be cold. Why wasn't it cold? Something was happening tonight, the ritual that would allow Klaus to break the curse that bound him. Three sacrifices were about to take place. And there was nothing we could do to stop it now. It was too late.

I dragged my heels behind me as Klaus continued to pull me along behind him. I thrashed against his strong hold, but he never even flinched.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

He stopped and turned to me, pulling my body close to his as he spoke quietly. "Love… you're making this more difficult than it has to be." His eyes began to search mine, looking between the two of them. I tried to look away, but his free hand turned my head to face him. "I suggest you do as you're told…"

It wasn't a choice. As he started walking again, I followed along behind, his hand never leaving my arm. As we walked further into the desolated woods, the air began to get warmer, as the subtle flames of fire in the near distance rose in the air.

"Please… you don't have to do this. Just… stop!" I winced as his grip got tighter the closer we go to the flames. Then, a familiar voice caught my ears. "Elena?" I spoke softly.

"Greta, witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed." Elena spoke from within a fire ring.

I looked at the other two rings of fire and gasped at what I saw. "Jenna…?" I made eye contact with Elena as Klaus and I entered the opening. Her brow furrowed as she looked at the two of us and I shook my head. I don't know what she was thinking but whatever it was… now wasn't the time.

As Klaus dragged me further into the open space, I tried to pry his fingers off my arm. I had to help. I needed to help Elena and Jenna before it was too late. He stopped. I was to pre-occupied trying to get his fingers to untwine from my now throbbing arm, when I crashed into his back. He didn't even flinch as our bodies collided with force.

"I thought I told you to do as you were told?" He spoke as he faced forward. Never once moving an inch. I swallowed the lump that formed in my dry throat. He turned to face me. His smirk reappearing as his eyes glinted in the moonlight. In a flash, I was slung into the air with a great force.

I landed on my back onto the soft, green grass. "Ughhh!" I gasped as lay there in a daze. What the hell happened? I turned onto my stomach, my vision slightly distorted at the sudden change in gravity.

"My duty is to Klaus! The new order." I heard an unfamiliar voice speaking. A woman was stood at a makeshift altar with Klaus now at her side.

"Glad to know I still have a dance partner." Klaus smiled. He turned to face the three burning rings in the vast open space. "Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?"

* * *

Time had passed and I was still laid on the ground. I'm sure I have broken my arm, as it pained me whenever I moved it. I lifted said arm, and forced it back into its rightful position. "Aghh…" I winced as I heard the crack of my bones forging together inside my body. I was hoping Damon was okay and was on his way and hopefully with Stefan and Elijah in tow.

I watched as Elena sat in the middle of her fire ring, talking to the woman in the other ring, a woman who I can only presume is Jules, Klaus' _backup_ werewolf. And by the looks of it, Jenna was the vampire.

"Shall we?"

The ring around Jules disappeared. Jules eyes turned yellow and she used her werewolf speed to rush at Klaus. Alas, Klaus got the upper hand and pinned her to the ground, plunging his hand into her chest and ripping out her heart in one swooping motion. I watched on in horror as Jules took her final breath before becoming limp, the tears rolling down her face as she dies instantaneously. Klaus stood straight, breathing heavily as he held her bloody heart in his hand. I turned to face Elena and Jenna, who looked on in the same horror as I.

His witch, Greta, continued her chanting while Klaus held Jules heart over a bowl, squeezing the blood into the roaring flames.

"Does that mean it's working?" He asked into the flames.

The witch nodded. "It's working."

I felt like I was in a dream, one that I couldn't escape. No. It wasn't a dream, but more of a nightmare. One that would haunt me for the rest of my immortal life.

* * *

Elena, Jenna and I all sat on the ground in silence. I hugged my knees close to my chest. I knew there was no point in daring to move, my neck would be snapped quicker than I could blink. Every now and then, I'd look up from my knees to see Klaus strolling around the altar, occasionally looking in my direction. He made my blood boil to the point that it caused internal pain.

The ring of fire which contained Jenna now subdued into a small flame.

"Hello, Jenna." Klaus said. Jenna and Elena got up off the ground and looked at the Hybrid.

"Let her go. I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't!" Elena yelled, as she walked closer to her flames, causing them to roar higher, and the heat to intensify, so much so, that I could feel the heat nip at my skin.

"Careful." Klaus warned her.

"Elena, don't."

"No, Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family." She said, and my stomach sank. Ohh no… Jeremy. What was going to happen to him? I forgot all about him with everything that was going on lately. She turned to Klaus and spoke. "I followed your rules; I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please." She pleaded. I could tell from the voice that she was welling up. As was I.

"Well, well." Klaus looked up, and I followed his gaze. "I don't recall you being on the guest list." Jenna and Elena also looked up in the same direction. Elena gasped as Stefan stood atop of a cliff.

"I'm here to talk." Stefan directed to Klaus.

Klaus lingered for a few moments. "Very well, then." He looked at his witch, then to me. "If she moves," He said. "Kill her." My eyes widened at the threat. But yet, it didn't make me fear for my life any more. Would it really be so bad, to finally die? Maybe it wouldn't, maybe this was my time. To finally get rid of this wretched curse that was placed upon me.

Klaus vamp-speeds up to the top of the cliff and walked calmly over to where Stefan stood. "What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?"

"You don't need to kill Jenna. I'll take her place." Stefan said. I looked over to Jenna and Elena, they were talking quietly as Jenna tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and she was trying to listen into the conversation. Now that she's a vampire, she could hear anything.

"Oh, I don't know. I rather appreciate the symmetry of three women," Klaus said as he began to circle Stefan. "Three goddesses – Sacrificed, at natures altar." I snorted at his comment. As soon as I done so, Klaus stopped walking. Shit.

"Don't play games with me. You'll get what you want either way."

Klaus dismissed my involuntary _snort_ , as he continued his back and forth with Stefan. "You're quite the hero, aren't you? I've heard about you."

"Just make the trade. Me for Jenna."

"I have to do something. This can't happen. None of it." Elena gasped, as she paced in her circle.

Klaus and Stefan descended the cliff top and approached the circles.

"Quite the predicament. You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan, granting your wish."

"Stefan…" Elena mumbled sadly as he lips parted as she inhaled sharply.

He nodded lightly, "It's okay."

"Well." Klaus pointed a stake between Jenna and Stefan. "Who's it going to be, Elena?" He goaded her.

"No!" She replied in an instant. Her reply strong.

"Oh, don't worry. There's actually no choice." Klaus vamp sped around Stefan and staked him in the back. Stefan let out a harrowing scream.

"No! Stefan! No!" Elena shrieked at what she witnessed before her. Klaus ripped out the steak, leaving huge pieces imbedded in his back to keep the pain persistent.

"I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now…" Klaus stood back from Stefan, placed his hands on each side of his face, and twisted. Stefan's neck cracked causing him to disgracefully fall to the ground. Elena gasped in shock. "Whenever you're ready, Greta." Klaus called to his witch.

She began chanting another spell witch dispels the ring of fire surrounding Jenna. I saw the look on Jenna's face as her fire extinguished. She was frightened beyond belief.

"NO! Stop!" Klaus turned around, and was met by me now standing on my feet. "Take me."

"I've already told you to behave, twice. There won't be a third." He growled and it sent shivers down my spine, and caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stand information. "I suggest you sit."

I looked at Elena and Jenna, both of whom were tear-eyed and filled with fear. I wasn't about to let this happen. I couldn't.

"Take me," I began and Klaus' face tightened. "You'll still have your _three_ goddesses." I said. He smirked ever so slightly at my repeat of his earlier statement. "I'm stronger than Jenna is. I'm… better."

He dipped his head, looking to the ground as I spoke. A newly turned vampire, or a vampire that had been one for three years, it was a no-brainer to me, and it should be one to him.

I stepped forward on the soft ground. Greta continued chanting to my right, up the hill on the altar, her hands spread wide, as Jenna's fire was dimly lit on the grass. I blinked for a split second, and then he was in front of me. I held my breath as I opened my eyes, slowly, to see Klaus standing before me. Eyes staring into mine. I still held my breath.

"Very well." He spoke softly.

* * *

"Jess, no! Please, Don't!" Elena yelled in my direction. _It's okay,_ I mouthed to her as tears pricked in my own eyes, threatening to overflow. This was my end.

Klaus circled me slowly, placing his hand on my neck, as he began to walk around me. I shivered under his touch. His fingertips were callous, as they rested on the front of my neck as he was now stood at my back. He walked his body into mine, our beings now flushed together as a whole. A tear escaped my grasp against my will, and dripped off of my chin, and onto his hand. As our bodies pressed together, my breathing slowed to a steady, calm, rhythm.

My breath hitched as he lowered his head into the crook of my neck. A fire was spread through me. I fought it with every inch of my being. Why was I feeling like he re-lit my extinguished flame? No. this needs to stop. It will all be over soon anyway, this won't matter. My skin was on fire now. I blamed the flames from Elena's still roaring fire.

Klaus' lips brushed across the caramel skin on my neck, causing me to let out an inaudible whimper. I moved my hand up to his, as they were now both placed around my neck. His hands were rough, cold, but they also held a poise of warmth under my touch.

"Do it." I commanded.

I closed my eyes as I felt him smile against my skin, but nothing happened.

His mouth closed, but his grip tightened on my neck, and he whispered, "Not today, love."

My eyes shot open… and then it was black. I felt my neck twist into an incomprehensible position before my world went black.

* * *

Stood in the Cemetery, I felt like a failure. I offered myself to him, to save Elena the pain of losing yet another family member… but I wasn't enough. Klaus snapped my neck and I awoke in the Salvatore house hours later. Stefan filled me in on what happened when I was out of it. I was pained to say the least. I wanted to help, I _needed_ to help, but I couldn't. Now Jenna was dead and Elena _was_ dead. John sacrificed himself for her to live. I guess even he thought that the thought of Elena coming back as a vampire was a horrible idea. So much so, he gave his life for hers.

Caroline and Matt were safe now, and Tyler was back to himself until another full moon. Everyone was okay, we made it. Although we made it, Jenna and John didn't. We were all here to mourn them. To celebrate the life they lived. Well, that's the way I looked at it. Elena… not so much. I couldn't bear to make eye contact with her since I arrived at the Cemetery with Caroline. It was supposed to be me in that freshly dug grave; instead, it was another of her family members.

I tried. I really did, but there was one thing that still annoyed me to this very moment…

Why didn't he kill me?

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, i sure enjoyed writing it. I'm aiming to have the next one out sometime in the coming week. I hope that if you read this story, you'll leave a review and a follow!

See you soon!


	7. Gone with the Wind

**Hey guys. I know this chapter is extremely short and probably not the best I have written. But i feel like this Chapter was irrelevant to say the least. I have been working on the next chapter 3x01 for the past few days, as i have had writers block and have been struggling to put them together. So, i'm sorry if this chapter isn't good, i promise the next one will be longer and have a lot more dialog and interactions with the characters, and hopefully make more sense and come together better. Like i said, sorry!**

* * *

'Movie in the square presents Gone with the wind'

I stood looking at the banner that was placed in the middle of the town square. I guess it would be a good distraction from recent events. I needed the distraction, and I was kinda thankful that Care talked me into coming here for this.

Caroline touched my shoulder and nodded for me to follow her over to Elena who was kneeling on an unfolded blanket on the grass; Jeremy was standing beside her looking glum.

"Hey! There you guys are. Who's' hungry?" Caroline chirped with a smile.

"Yeah, we've brought enough to feed an army!" I laughed as I kneeled beside Elena on the blanket. I tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Are we really doing this?" I looked up into the sun light to Jeremy, whose arms were not crossed tightly across his chest.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Yes, we are really doing this. We're going to take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the war," She kneeled on the blanket across from me and exhaled. "I know you guys went through hell, and my mom knows that Jess and I are vampires, so basically it's like Atlanta has burned. And yet, in spite of everything, we persevered."

 _God my sister knew how to do a speech._

"All right," Jeremy took a seat to my left. "What are we eating?"

I opened a basket that was filled with goodies, "Pick your poison." I smiled.

We sat and laughed as we dug into all the food we brought. The conversation was light and flowing, and for the first time since returning, I felt happy and at ease. I wasn't hungry, thanks to a guy earlier this morning. His blood was rich and fresh, so I knew I wouldn't be hungry for a few hours at least. So for now, I was just going to enjoy my friends and my sister all together.

* * *

A while had passed as we sat, talking and laughing with each other, when a voice entered the conversation.

"Hey."

We all turned to face Stefan who was stood behind us

"Ohh, look who couldn't resist a romance!" I smiled, "You come to join in the festivities and food?"

He nodded, "Elena… walk with me?" Elena rose from her position and walked away with Stefan, giving us a backwards glance.

"What was that about?" I asked Caroline. She shrugged.

* * *

Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline and I sat watching the movie with a lot of other people in the Town Square. I was nice to be involved in doing something with my friends. Elena called us and filled us in on the situation at hand. This was supposed to be a _normal_ day, for us all, but of course, something had to go wrong along the way. Damon was bitten by Tyler and Stefan had gone on a suicide mission to find Klaus and request his help in saving his brother. The odds were slim to none.

"All this waiting around for news is ruining Scarlett for me." Caroline whispered to Bonnie, but of course, I could hear her. I rolled my eyes.

Jeremy's phone began to ring, and we all turned to face him as he answered it.

"Alaric, hey."

His brow furrowed, "She went to go see Damon. I thought that's where you were?"

Caroline and I looked at each other as we hear the rest of the conversation regarding Damon's current state with the werewolf bite, it was bad.

"If Damon is off the rails, there is nothing you can do to stop him. Let us take care of it." Bonnie said and Jeremy's face twisted into one of anger.

"You keep doing this. You left me behind before, and guess what, Jenna still died. Now, I'm going to find my sister. You go ahead and try to stop me." Jeremy walked away from us, leaving Bonnie to look at him dumbfounded.

"Jeremy, wait!" I called after him, but he continued to walk away at a quickened pace.

"I'll go after him." I said and both Caroline and Bonnie nodded in agreement. "You two, go find Elena."

* * *

I caught up with Jeremy almost instantly. "Jer… Wait up!" I said from behind him.

"Don't! Don't try to stop me." He said as he continued walking.

I shook my head, "I'm not. I'm coming with you. We'll find her quicker together."

He smiled small and I returned it as we set off together through the crowded area.

About 20 minutes had passed and we hadn't seen Elena or Damon for that matter. I was beginning to become more worried as time went by, but Jeremy's sudden out-cry snapped me out of it.

"Damon!" he called and I turned to face his direction. And sure enough, there was Damon slumped up against a monument. He looked terrible as we rushed over to him.

"Where's Elena? I need to see Elena now."

"Okay. Let's get you out of here first, alright?" Jeremy said as he looked at me concerned. Damon stumbled and out his arms around Jeremy and I's shoulders for support as we held him up and began to walk away.

We entered the Mystic Grill, helping Damon along the way. Jeremy and I placed him in a chair and I rushed over to the bar for a glass of water as he was running a fever and Jer was calling Bonnie and Care.

"Hey, it's me. I'm with Damon at the Grill."

Just as Jeremy finished talking, I heard the loud ringing of a gunshot sound off from behind me. I snapped my head around to see a pool of blood forming on Jeremy's chest as he held his phone away from his ear and gasped for air. I looked to the left to see my mom standing there with her gun clasped between her hands as she stared on in shock. Jeremy collapsed on the floor in a heap.

"NO!" I screamed and rushed over to him as did my mom once she snapped out of her daze.

"Oh, God. Oh, God." She began to speak as she placed pressure on Jer's chest to stem the bleeding. _Blood_. I could feel the veins popping from under my eyes as I smelled the fresh, thick liquid seeping through his skin. I could hear Jeremy coughing weakly on the ground in front of me, but I was frozen to the spot like glass. "I've got a gunshot victim at the Grill. Get the paramedics here." Mom shouted into her radio. "You're gonna be fine. It's gonna be okay."

As I heard someone coming through the doors, I snapped myself out of my trance as I could hear the life beginning to slip away from Jeremy as he struggled to breathe altogether now.

"Jeremy!" Bonnie shouted from the doors behind us.

"Mom. Mom what did you do?" Caroline spoke as she stood beside Bonnie.

"I was aiming for Damon…" Mom spoke in shock.

"He still has his ring." Caroline pointed out.

"She… she's human. The ring won't work on him."

"I've got it." I finally spoke. I pushed my hunger and urges to the back of my mind. I bit my wrist and placed it against Jeremy's mouth. "Come on, Jer. Just drink. Please drink!"

"What are you doing?" My mom looked at me in horror.

"I'm helping him!" I panted as the shock was beginning to settle in. "Come on! Jeremy, please!"

Jer didn't make any move to drink and I was beginning to worry a lot now.

"Bonnie, what's going on?" I looked up to see Alaric staring at us all, dumbfounded. "Oh, my god." His jaw slackened at the sight of Jeremy on the floor, my blooded wrist in his mouth.

"I know what I need to do." Bonnie spoke as she turned to Alaric. "I need you to grab him. T-take him with us."

"No, no, no, no. You can't move him. This is a crime scene." My mom stood and said to us all. Her eyes were glazed with tears.

"Mom, you let them go" Caroline told her. She nodded.

"All right, come here, buddy. I got you. I got you." Alaric took Jer and left the Grill with Bonnie.

* * *

A while passed, Caroline and I were seated in the Grill with mom. She was still horrified, as were we all. Caroline's phone began to ring and she answered it. I was too lost in thought to listen into the conversation she was having. I could feel my mom staring at me as I looked to the ground.

"That was Bonnie. Jeremy's alive." She smiled. I blew an audible sigh of relief.

"I thought I killed him."

"You did." Caroline answered mom.

She looked at her confused, "I don't understand."

"I explained it to you once. I… I had to make you forget because I was afraid of what you might do. But now… I don't wanna lie, we don't wanna lie." Caroline stretched her hand out for mine and I walked over and took hers tightly in mine. "We're not gonna be afraid of you anymore." We each take out mom's hand in our own. "I don't want you to be afraid of _us_ anymore. We're still your little girls."

We each pull our mom into a hug, but she doesn't return it. The tears began to gather in my eyes. The tears escaped, as I heard Caroline's voice crack. "It's me. It's both of us, mom." And that's when my mom grasped us tightly into the hug. I felt relieved and emotionally exhausted at this very moment.

* * *

 **Like i said above, this chapter is very short and not filled with a lot if original dialog, and i apologise for this! Please forgive me, as I'm working my ass off for the next chapter.**

 **Hopefully you'll like the next one 3**


	8. Celebration

_**As promised, longer, better, full of excitement! Hope yous enjoy and leave a review/favourite/follow if you read and enjoy.**_

 _ **As always, if mistakes make it through, i'm sorry. I do my best to comb through it but some still slip by...**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Summer was drawing to a close and it will never be forgotten. So much has happened in my time being back, something's good and a lot… not so good. Klaus has wreaked havoc amongst our small town these past few months. Elena has lost the love of her life. My mom knows about Care and I now, and for some reason I feel more at ease with it all. Like I don't have to hide myself for the ones I love anymore… well, not all of me. Something's I don't think I will ever be able to tell them. Something's are best left as they are.

Elena spent most of the summer looking for Stefan with Alaric. He sacrificed himself to Klaus so that he would save his brother's life, and Klaus kept his word and fulfilled his side of the deal. He sent Katherine to the boarding house with a vile of his blood to cure the werewolf bite on Damon. And it worked. Now we know what the cure is for a werewolf bite, we just don't like where it come from to say the least. So, as long as none of us get bitten by one, we won't ever see Klaus again. Not seeing him again was fine by me, but something in the pit of my stomach ached at the thought of never seeing him again.

I snapped myself out of it. He was the devil. He tortured so much of my friends to get what he wanted. I offered myself to him, and I wasn't enough, and this still bugged me. I don't know what was running through his mind when he chose not to use me on the altar. I would have sufficed and he could have spared Jenna, but no. He wanted it his way, so that's what he done.

* * *

My phone began to buzz on the dresser, as I sat straightening my kinky hair, fresh from the shower.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"Hey! Come to the Grill. Tyler and I are talking party plans for Elena's birthday bash tonight." Caroline's voice travelled through my ears as she spoke so fluently.

"Uhh… I'm just doing my hair," I sighed, "Okay. Give me 15 minutes to get changed and I'll be right over."

"Yayy!"

I hung up the phone and placed it on the dresser. I walked into the closet and rummaged through the clothes that were hanging up. It was a nice day, so something light and casual was the way to go. I pulled out a blue tank top and some black shorts and placed them on my bed. I grabbed the sandals that were by the closet door and placed them on the floor at the foot of the bed. Throwing the clothes on and slipping the shoes onto my feet, I took one last glance in the mirror before leaving the room.

* * *

I pulled up at the grill and walked over to where my sister and Tyler were sat and took a seat beside them.

"Hey, guys," I placed my cell on the glass table, "So, what's happening with this party then?"

Care smiled. Planning parties and events was her thing, so she was in her element right now. "Something's up with your mother." I frowned.

"What has Tyler's mom got to do with Elena's party?" I laughed lightly as did she.

"Like what?" Tyler asked.

"When I was over yesterday she kept eyeing me."

I frowned.

"Hey guys!" Caroline and Tyler eyed each other before turning to Jeremy.

"Did Matt make you switch sections?" she quizzed Jeremy, he just shrugged his shoulders. "He thinks were dating."

"So does my mother." Tyler added.

"What?" Caroline and I asked in unison.

"We're together all the time. It's not a leap."

"That's crazy."

"Right."

The sexual tension between the two was unbearable. I was sat like a third wheel as they awkwardly shared glances with each other over their drinks.

"Okayyy… Shall we move this party somewhere more fitting?" I smiled. "Let's go get this thing ready!" and with that we got up and made our way to the Salvatore house to get the decorating underway.

* * *

At the Salvatore house, Caroline, Elena, Tyler and I were putting up the decorations and laying the tables with red cups and plates.

"I feel like I have to fight Damon every single time we get a lead on Stefan." Elena said as she took some napkins from Caroline.

"Maybe he doesn't want to find him."

"Tyler!" Caroline and I once again shouted in unison, as we looked at Tyler in shock at his words.

""What?" he shrugged, "He's into you, isn't he?"

Elena sighed, "The only reason Stefan left with Klaus was so he could save Damon's life. I mean, trust me, Damon wants to find him."

"But you kissed him?" Caroline and I looked at Tyler again, but this time it was different looks. I was one of shock and Caroline's was one of annoyance at his loose lips. "You probably screwed with his head."

"Wait…what?" I turned to Elena, "You kissed Damon?"

Elena smiled and looked down to the floor. She and Caroline look at each other.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Elena spoke, "Look, yes I kissed him, but it was a… it was a goodbye kiss. I thought he was gonna die." Elena sighed as he phone beeped from inside her pocket. "I missed a call from Bonnie. I'll be right back."

She left the room.

Caroline tossed napkins at Tyler. "Just because I tell you things, doesn't mean you're allowed to know them!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked from the side lines of their little moment with a smile on my face.

"Sorry, Jess. It wall just happened so fast." She smiled.

I nodded and began to pick up the tossed napkins which were scattered on the floor.

"I've gotta run if I'm gonna change and pick up Sophie in time." Tyler said in a light tone.

Caroline stifled a snort, "Wait. You're bringing a date? Slutty Sophie is your date?"

"Hey! It's been kinda slow in that department. And… I am horny all the time now!"

Care laughed, "Yeah, tell me about it, sometimes I feel like I'm gonna explode! It's a… vampire… thing. Yeah, our emotions are heightened and we're on overdrive." She explained.

"You do know I'm right here… right?" I stated.

"Ohh, please. It not like you don't know what I mean."

I shrugged, "Fair point. Continue." I went back to crawling on the floor, picking up the napkins.

"It's a werewolf thing too. Just like I can't turn it off."

"Yeah…" Awkward silence filled the room. "Well, uh, I hope you get, uh, lucky tonight."

Tyler laughed, "I'll see you later."

I waited until Tyler left the room.

"Well, that… That was something else." I laughed, and playfully punched my sister on the shoulder. She just smirked.

"Let's just get in here finished for tonight, okay?"

"Yes, boss." I saluted and we started to place food and drinks on the table.

* * *

Party in full swing, hundreds of people had arrived. I don't even think Elena knows this much people, because I certainly don't.

Damon had arrived from where ever he was. Since Stefan had gone, Damon had become kinda distant from us all. I understand why, but if he just spoke to one of us, maybe we could help find Stefan quicker together.

As Elena and Damon entered the living room, Caroline grabbed me by the arm and pulled me over to them.

"You like?" She looked at Elena's facial expression, which was one of shock, "Don't answer that."

"This is keeping it small?"

I smirked, "Do you know my sister at all"?

We all smiled and laughed, "What are we drinking?" Elena finally caved to Caroline's charm and took the drink she offered her and entered the party.

As we walked through the rooms, we crossed over the ' _stoner den'_. Matt walked over to us, and kissed Elena on the cheek, she was taken aback.

"Happy birthday," he smiled small, "Hey Jess."

"Hey, Matt." I replied and Elena thanked him for his wishes to her.

Caroline slumped in her stature, ""He hates me. His hatred for me, has driven him to drugs!"

"He doesn't hate you, Caroline." I rolled my eyes as she pouted and clasped a bottle of booze in her hands, "He just hates that you're no longer together. Give him time. He'll come around." I reassured her.

"Is that my brother?"

Elena looked into the room to see Jer, sitting on the sofa with a joint in his hand, smoking away to himself. She handed me her drink, "Thank you." Elena walked into the room and straight over to her brother.

* * *

Caroline and I went our separate ways, I wandered through the house looking around and chatting with people as the passed by, half-cut and stumbling off the walls. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I wasn't nearly drunk enough for this. I swiped a bottle off a table and made my way outside to the porch at the rear of the house.

"Ohh, hey." I smiled as I came into contact with Damon and Alaric. Both had a glass of bourbon in hand and were leaning on the small wall that surrounded the house. "Everything okay?" I asked.

"I am every parent's worst nightmare," Alaric huffed, "I am the chaperone from hell."

"I love high school parties." Damon quipped.

I snorted, "No, you _love_ high school girls," I laughed, "Get it right, Damon." Alaric laughed into his drink, and I took a long drink from my bottle.

"Touché." The older Salvatore smiled down at me.

"Isn't Andi supposed to be coming?"

"Ten o'clock broadcast. She should be here in a little bit."

Elena walked through the doors and approached us.

"Hello, birthday girl." Damon smiled from ear to ear as she came into view.

She never acknowledged us; she simply stretched out her arm and clasped Damon's glass. "Drink," she downed the auburn liquid in one swift movement, "Jeremy's smoking again."

"Is his stash any good?" Damon spoke as his lips turned up at the edges.

Elena gave him the _evil eye_ stare and I couldn't contain my laughter anymore, I received a punch to the shoulder. "You're an ass," she spoke to Damon, "Both of you."

I frowned, "What did I do?"

"You laughed."

Damon looked at me and we laughed in unison.

Elena rolled her eyes and turned to face Alaric, "Talk to him, please. He looks up to you." She placed the empty glass back into Damon's hand and walked away.

"You're screwed." Damon sighed.

"Ahh." Was all Alaric could muster.

I however, stood to the side and continued to drink my poison quietly.

* * *

About an hour had passed, and everyone was getting drunker by the second, I included. I final began to let loose and enjoy the party. I needed this, hell, we all needed this. After the summer from hell, no one was any wiser of what had been happening in town, they all just got on with their lives, whilst we fought for ours.

I was dancing in the centre of the room, a few feet away from Tyler and _slutty Sophie,_ as my sister so poetically said earlier. They were dancing close together, bodies rubbing against one another. I watched on as some random guy began to dance beside me. He held my waist as he pulled me closer, I didn't mind as I was too drunk to really register what he was doing. He was kinda cute though… or that may be the drink talking?

Who knows? I was just going to enjoy this moment like everyone else.

My ears picked up a familiar voice from across the room. I listened in.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be like mortal enemies? I mean, isn't that how it works in vampire, werewolf universe?" I stopped dancing as I looked at Matt. Caroline silenced him almost immediately.

"What is wrong with you!" she growled lowly.

I pushed the guy who was dancing with me away, and headed over to Matt and Caroline, bumping into Tyler as I walked. He was headed in the same direction; he clearly heard the conversation too.

"I-I don't know. I'm out of it I guess," Matt staggered a little as Tyler and I approached, "Sorry." He apologised to Caroline and walked off, wading through the countless bodies that scattered the halls.

"Are you o- okay?" I mumbled. Wow, I really was drunk. "What was that about?" I managed to get my drunken ass to ask my sister

"Nothing," she shrugged, and crossed her arms over her chest, defensively as Tyler and his _date_ approached from my left.

"Great party, Caroline!" Sophie beamed, as she clung to Tyler's arm like a koala.

She smiles, "Thanks!" her face fell, "Now leave it." Sophie was transfixed by Caroline's compulsion; she released her grip on Tyler and walked away through the crowd to the exit.

Tyler followed he line of view and then looked at Caroline in annoyance, "What the hell!" he moaned and threw his arms in the air.

Caroline never answered; she just simply waked into the crowd and disappeared.

"What was that about?" he turned to me, anger and confusion plastered across his pale skin.

I shrugged, "If you don't understand by now… then you never will." I sighed and walked into the crowd to look for my sister.

* * *

I bumped into Elena as I was about to walk up the stairs, still in search for Caroline. "Ohh, hey!" I smiled at the brunette, she smiled back.

"Hi… boy, you're so drunk." She laughed and looped her arm through mine as we climbed the staircase. I nodded lightly and pinched my fingers a few centimetres apart in front of her face.

"Maybe j- just a little bit." I smiled a teeth bearing grin at her as we walked down the hallway. We approached Damon's room, opened the door and enter inside.

"This room's off limits!"

The smell of blood struck my nostrils almost instantly as Elena and I turned around, we were met by Caroline sitting in the bathroom, blood bag in hand.

"Caroline?"

"Sorry. I just needed to take a beat," she placed the blood bag on the counter top and approached us, "Are you hiding?" she asked Elena.

I calmed my senses down, trying not to think about the smell of blood emitting off of Care's breath. "I was looking for you. I have no idea what Elena was doing." I made my motive clear.

"I was looking for Damon."

"Well, he better be here somewhere because we haven't even done cake yet." Caroline huffed and clapped her hands against the sides of her thighs.

I could tell by Elena's face that she wasn't too bothered by the whole 'party' thing like Care was.

"I think I'm gonna pass on the whole cake thing"

"What? No, no way, no! It's your birthday! You know it's the dawn of a new day and, you can't get on with your life until you have made a wish and blown out your candles."

Elena frowned, "Is that what you want?" she looked over me and then back to Caroline, "Is that what everyone wants? For me to just _get on_ with my life?"

"Of course not, Elena, but you need to admit that you're just drifting at the moment." I spoke.

"I just don't think anyone wants to see you like this." Caroline added.

"I'm not gonna give up on finding Stefan, guys."

"And you shouldn't! None of us would expect you to anyway."

"Look," Caroline interjected, "All we're saying is, you're letting your life pass you by. And isn't Stefan the one who wanted to make sure you lived it?"

"You want me to make a wish? I just wanna know if he's alive," Elena exhaled, I could physically feel her exhaustion as she spoke, "That's it! That's my wish." Elena turned to walk away when she faltered in her steps; she stopped in front of a closet door that was slightly ajar.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm just drunk and dumb tonight."

"Just tonight?" I laughed as Care punched my arm gently.

"Wait, what are you doing…?"

Elena opened up the door, "Wow…" I gasped as she stepped back to reveal a door, full of notes, maps, and information articles that Damon must have been using to search for Klaus and Stefan. Caroline and I approach her.

"What is all that?" she asked.

I examined the door further; there was a post-it note with the name _Klaus_ handwritten on it and a newspaper article with the heading, ' _DNA found at campsite',_ and another cut-out which read, ' _Man vanishes Friday night'._ I swallowed hard.

"It's Klaus. Damon's been tracking him without me."

"Why wouldn't he just tell you?"

"He wants to keep you safe…" I spoke as I continued to look at the door and read the articles. I wouldn't want to be caught up in this mess, and Damon doesn't want Elena to be either.

"I- I don't know." Elena was deflated; both Caroline and I could see it and feel it in the way she spoke as she touched the notes on the door.

"Why don't we go back downstairs?" I suggested, "You can ask Damon about all this when he shows his face."

* * *

People were leaving the Salvatore house in hoards as the party was coming to a stop. The floor was littered with cups and rubbish from everyone as they left. I witnessed Care and Tyler having an argument then a make-out session. I smiled to myself and then watched them leave the house. They were finally gonna do something about that _sexual tension_. The house was practically empty. Damon came back and walked straight up stairs, not giving anyone a second glance. I didn't pry.

I walked around the room, a trash back in hand as I picked up the remains of the party. I stumbled as I done so as I was still _tipsy_ , my stomach growled. Seeing Caroline earlier with a blood bag, it stirred my stomach so much, that I was now craving something to eat. I peered out the windows, everyone was gone. There would be no one for miles now… and I was hungry.

I tossed the bad of trash on the sofa and headed down to the cellar. I approached the large fridge that sat in the corridor against the wall.

"Okay… let's try this."

I opened the lid and reached in. Damon must have filled it not too long ago as the blood looked fresh. I grasped a bag and pulled it out, O- read the label. I shut the lid and hopped on top of it, crossing my legs and sliding back until my back was flush against the cool wall.

"Here goes nothing…" I ripped the tab open and the smell filled my senses in a wave. I felt the fangs elongate, and the veins beginning to protrude from under my eyes. Placing it inside my mouth, I closed my lips around the seal and squeezed gently. The liquid touched my lips as I parted them, allowing a small amount of blood to seep into my mouth, and bask on my tongue for a few moments. I kept it in my mouth until it heated up, the cool liquid now became a warm one as I inhaled and swallowed the small amount in my mouth.

I removed the bag from my mouth and took a sharp inhale as I felt the red liquid slipping down my throat and rest in my stomach. I waited for the sudden need to puke it back up… but it never came. I knitted my brow together as I looked at the bag.

"What's happening?" I questioned myself as I continued to look at the bag like a mad woman. I breathed slowly and placed the bag back against my lips. As before, I took a small amount and heated it up before swallowing. And again, I didn't feel the sudden urge to spit it out. I frowned, "Okay…"

I finished up the bag, my first bag in three years. It didn't make me feel sick, or want to puke; it actually stayed down for a change. I don't know if it was because the batch was fresh or something else and I didn't care. I was happy, content even, that I finally kept something other than a human down.

* * *

Once I finished clearing some more of the house, I made my way home. I sent Caroline a text letting her know where I was and to message me when she woke and to let me know she was alright. I knew she probably wouldn't do that, but it was worth a shot anyway.

I walked up the porch, and entered my house. It was quiet and mom was sleeping in her room. I could hear her heart beating at a steady rhythm as I walked by and slipped inside my door, closing it gently behind me.

I peeled off my dress, and let it slip to the floor before stepping out of it. I removed the chain and bracelet that clung to my skin from the heat inside the house. I slipped inside my house coat and walked over to the window. I saw my reflexion in the glass, and I smiled. I had achieved something that I thought I never would tonight. So I was proud. I opened the window until it was slightly ajar, letting in a cool breeze to caress my heated skin. I took a quick shower before climbing into my bed and watched out the window until I fell into a transient sleep.

* * *

' _Meet me at the Grill. I need your help_.'

I read the message in my head as I climbed into my car and turned on the radio. It was just news about the world we live in this day. I switched between channels and I drove the 20 minute drive to the Grill. The day was sunny with a slight breeze, so I grabbed my hoodie from the back seat and ties it around my waist and walked into the Grill.

As I entered the Grill, Tyler caught my eye almost immediately.

"Hey!" I greeted him as he swung around in his seat.

"Ohh, hey." He replied with a faltering smile.

"Where's Caroline?" I asked.

His gaze flickered between both my eyes, "I, Uhh… I don't know. I was gonna ask you."

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I mean, I woke and she was gone," He smiled limply, "She's probably just went home."

I nodded in agreement with Tyler, "Yeah… yeah, maybe I've just missed her when I left this morning," I looked up from my phone to see Elena waving me over, "Okay, if you hear anything from her, let me know as soon as possible, okay?" he nodded.

As I approached Elena who was sitting with Alaric at the bar, she had a coy smile on her face with filled me with uncertainty.

I reluctantly let out a sigh, "What now?" I hated asking that question these day.

"How do you feel about a little hike through the Smokey Mountains?" she grinned, and my stomach churned.

"As in remote mountains where wolves live?"

She nodded.

"That's a swift NO!" I turned on my heels and felt a hand grab my forearm, spinning me back around to face her again. "Elena, that's a suicide mission!" I looked at Alaric who was also looking unamused by Elena's latest plan. "You are aware it's a full moon tonight as well, right?"

"We'll be out of there before the moon is full. If you don't come with me, I'm going by myself." Alaric scowled at her, "What? You're the one who told me that I could handle things on my own now."

He shook his head in aggravation, "Yea, I mean like frozen dinners and SAT's," she raised her brow, "A- all right fine. Let's just… Let's just go. But, uh," Alaric clicked the glass on the bar, "You're driving."

Elena turned to me, "So?..."

I sighed, "Fine," she beamed and engulfed me in a hug, "But if I see one wolf, I'm out!"

"Deal."

* * *

The drive wasn't as bad as I though. I sat in the back seat, one earphone in and the other hanging by its wire on my chest. I mainly looked out the window at the mountains; they were truly breath-taking. Shades of green, brown and blue passed by the window in a blur as we drove along the desolated roads. Coming to a stop, Elena placed the car in park and hopped out, passing by my window to open the trunk.

I climbed out and placed my phone in my back pocket, making sure to turn the volume down. Just in case we run into any stray wolves. Walking round to the back of the car where Elena and Alaric were stood, pulling bags out of the trunk and placing them on the ground. I stood idly, leaning against the car for support as Alaric closed the trunk down with a thud.

"Here," Alaric picked up a hiking back and pushed it into my chest, "You can carry this one."

"What's in it?" I asked as I tugged it around my back and clipped it at my waist for support.

"Vervain, wolves bane, some grenades and stakes," he shrugged, "Things like that."

I nodded apprehensively, "Okay, remind me not to open that one."

He laughed.

"Okay," Elena huffed as she threw her bag on her back, "Tyler said they should be up this way." She pointed to a due-east direction through the trees.

"Let's go then." I swallowed hard and followed on behind Alaric and Elena as we set off into the unknowing.

* * *

We must have been walking for about two hours by now, luckily, vampires don't get tired walking or carrying for that matter. We made some stops along the way for Elena and Alaric to get a drink and some breath; I was alright for the moment. I was still a little weary about what happened last night in the Salvatore basement, I still wasn't sure what it meant, but for now, I was just going to enjoy the fact that I didn't have to hunt down my meal every day. I hadn't taken a bag this morning as I was still full, if we were back before the moon rises, like Elena said we would be, I'd try again.

Walking along a river bank, I stopped in my tracks and looked around my surroundings. I heard some twigs snapping from behind, but I couldn't see anything. Alaric and Elena stopped a few feet in front of me for another drink and rest. I hovered on the spot, listening.

"In a couple of hours, the full moon's gonna rise just about that ridge. If Tyler's right, that's where the pack will be."

"You were a boy scout, weren't you?" Elena laughed, "A boy scout, slash vampire slayer?"

"Slash whisky-drinking all-around lost cause." He leaned down and opened his bag. There was a full armoury of weapons inside. It reassured me a little knowing he came fully prepared for any and all situations that may lay ahead for us.

He tossed Elena a grenade. "Vervain grenade?" she asked as she examined the weapon.

"Wolfsbane."

"Well," Elena reached into her back pocket and pulled out a piece of jewellery, "Since we're exchanging gifts…"

"That's John Gilberts ring." Alaric clarified.

"It was yours once. Go ahead. Take it. It'll protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into."

I stood, ignoring the rest of the conversation as I braced my head in the air, smelling the scents that were around us. Picking up on the most obvious which was Elena and Alaric, but there was another that was lingering in my nose.

"I don't know why you think that you're a lost cause."

Just as I blinked, a whoosh of air flew by me, I watched as Elena went flying into the river that lay beside us. Alaric braced himself on the ground, his crossbow aiming straight at Damon as he casually leaned up against a large tree trunk.

Elena flounced in the water for a few seconds, clearing her hair from her face and turned to looked at us three on the embankment.

"Damon! How are you even here?" She yelled.

"Thanks for the tip, brother."

Elena scowled at Alaric, "You sold me out!"

He shrugged, "You think I'd take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup?"

I cleared my throat, "Umm, hello? What am I here for then?" I pointed to my face with both fingers as Damon smiled.

"The view." His lips tugged at the edges as I rolled my eyes.

"Pig!"

"Get out of the water, Elena."

"If I get out," she huffed and shuddered under the cold water, "You're gonna make me go home."

"Yes, because I'm not an idiot like you." Damon pushed himself off the tree, arms folded across his muscular chest.

"Right now, you're both acting like idiots." Alaric threw into the conversation.

I raised my hand, "I second that. Can we just get going now, please?"

"You cave up on him Damon."

"I didn't give up on him, Elena. I faced reality. Now get out of the water."

"No!"

Damon snapped, "What's your big plan, Elena? Huh? You gonna walk through a campsite full of werewolves, roast a marshmallow, and wait for Stefan to drop by?" he jumped off the embankment and into the water. Alaric and I shared the same confused and annoyed look.

"My plan is to find him and help him, Damon, this is the closest that we've been to him since he left. I'm not going home."

I could hear Damon's audible sigh from a few feet away. His shoulders relaxed and his jaw slackened.

"Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse. That makes you safe. This," he pointed to the surroundings, "This is not safe."

"I'm not leaving before we find him."

"It's a full moon tonight, Elena."

"Then we find him before then, Damon, please."

"Okay. Okay. But we are out of here before the moon is full and I'm werewolf bait."

"I promise."

"Unless you wanna relive that whole deathbed kissy thing."

I slapped my hands against my thighs, "Oh, my god! Guys, can we do this somewhere else?" Damon and Elena stopped whatever moment they were having and waded through the water back to the embankment. "In case you have forgotten, I'm a vampire too, therefore, also werewolf bait."

"All right, don't get you panties in a bunch, blondie." Damon snorted as he helped Elena out of the water.

I rolled my eyes as we dusted off and set off down the trail again, following Alaric as he guided us through the mountains.

* * *

The sky was beginning to get darker as the moon was nearing to rise. We had been walking for hours, and still no sign of Stefan anywhere. We were now walking up the mountain at a steep angle, I was walking with Alaric and Damon and Elena were bickering behind us like two children.

"What are you guys, twelve?" Alaric must have read my mind, as I laughed.

"I was thinking more ten." I smirked as I could feel Damon's eyes burning into the back of my skull.

The sun was now setting at a rapid pace, but Elena showed no sign of slowing down yet. Who could blame her? I sure couldn't, it if were Caroline, I'd be doing the same as her right now too.

"We've got about a mile left." Alaric informed us all.

"The sun's about to set."

"I can see that, Damon." Elena snapped.

"I'm just saying." Damon raised his hands in a defeated gesture.

"The moon doesn't reach its apex for a while," she panted, "We've got time."

I stopped walking, bracing my arm out, stopping Alaric walking any further.

"What's wrong?" Elena whispered.

I placed my finger to my lips, silencing her.

I looked to Damon, "Do you hear that?" My voice was almost inaudible but I knew he could hear me.

Damon nodded. Walking around Elena, he pushed her closer to Alaric and me as he stepped out in front to see what may be coming. The sound of twigs snapping became louder. Someone staggered out of the woods and stopped in front of us, Alaric raised his crossbow, prepared.

"Stay where you are!" Alaric warned him.

"Vampire."

The man hissed and rushed over to Damon and begin to fight him. He pushes Damon against a tree and began snapping his jaws at him. He tries to bite him. Alaric shoots an arrow at him but the man never flinched as it pierced his back. Elena kneeled down in front of me and opened her back, she reached in and pulled out a grenade, "Damon!" she yelled, pulled the pin, and tossed the grenade in his direction. He swiftly caught it and held it in front of the guys face as it exploded. He collapsed to the ground as he screamed in pain. Damon kicked him in the stomach, rendering him unconscious.

"Let me guess. Hybrid." Alaric looked down at the body in the dirt as we all fell silent.

* * *

Damon, Alaric and I began to tie the man to a large tree. He was still unconscious, so his body was limp under our hands as we tried to brace him against the tree whilst trying to tie him in place.

"These ropes aren't gonna hold him much longer. What else do we have?"

"Ric, here. Take these." Elena held out a large rope in her hand and Damon reached for them.

"Aah! Ow!" he screeched.

"I said Ric."

He looked at me, "Well, she did say Ric." I shrugged my shoulders as I stood straight up off of the ground after tying his feet together.

Alaric took the vervain covered roped and began to wrap them around his torso. "Alright, that's the last of the vervain," Alaric looked through the now empty bags, "We don't have enough stuff to hold him. I don't think we're gonna make that ridge before the full moon."

"I don't think we will either. I think we need to go." I pointed at the guy, "We don't know how many more of them there are out here now."

Elena walked over to the tree, "If we can get him to talk, we won't have to." Elena reached out to touch the hybrids face, but just before her hand touched his skin, he woke up and began to scream in pain.

"Is he turning?"

"It's impossible! It's still daylight."

"Tell him that."

Damon walked over to him and placed his hands on his shoulders, trying to steady him against the large trunk.

"There aren't supposed to be werewolves out here until the moon is full." Elena gasped as her panic began to take hold.

"Yeah, but he _isn't_ a werewolf, Elena! He's a hybrid." I informed her."

Alaric grabbed the bag, "You know, those ropes aren't gonna hold the wolf."

The hybrid began screaming louder as his bones began to contort into unimaginable positions.

"We need to leave, now!" I grabbed the other bag and threw it on my back.

"Damon, we've got to get out of here. We gotta get out of these mountains now! Damon, now!" Damon backed up from the hybrid as we all began to run through the woods.

* * *

We were Running for what felt like miles. My limbs began to burn as we were all running through the woods, away from the danger behind. The ground began to become un-even under my feet as I hopped over fallen trees and holes in the ground. As I hopped over another tree behind the rest, my foot got snarled on a branch that was sticking up.

"Aghh!" I cried out as the branch ripped at my skin, causing a small tear along my ankle.

I heard no footsteps. Had they left me?

Then I heard Damon's voice, "Don't move." His tone was so low and calm that is sent shivers down my spine. I slowly looked up from the ground as I was braced on all fours.

 _Oh, my god…_

I gasped as I was face to face with a werewolf. I had never seen one so close before and it sent my blood to run cold. My heart was racing, and my mouth became dry.

"Here, doggie, doggie." Damon whistled at the wolf then bolted into the vast wooded area. The wolf bolted straight after.

"Come on. Let's keep moving." Alaric ordered us as he grasped Elena's arm to pull her along.

"We can't leave Damon." Elena tugged her arm free from his grasp.

"He can handle himself. Let's move."

"No, if he gets bit, he'll be dead. I'm the reason he's out here."

"I am the reason he's out here! I told him where we were, and I'm telling you to keep moving. Let's go. Elena, now!"

She turned to face me, her face panic-ridden and red from tension.

I was just starting to catch my breath after my close encounter with my killer. I could read her expression, she was petrified for Damon. I nodded.

"I won't be long…"

"No! Wai…" I whooshed into the woods before I caught the end of Alaric's sentence.

* * *

I stalked through the woods, uncertain of there I was. I tried to keep to Damon's scent as I whooshed around, picking up bits and pieces as I stopped for a few seconds. I looked to my left, and through some vegetation, I could make out Damon's being. In a blink of an eye, the hybrid was on top of him as they battled on the ground.

"Oh, god…" I moaned to myself as I dug my feet into the earth.

I took a sharp inhale and sped off in the direction where Damon was rolling on the ground with the hybrid. My body collided with said hybrid and we were sent flying into the air. I rolled on the ground like a ping-ball before bracing myself on my hands and knees. I heard an audible gasp coming from Damon, as he rolled onto his side to get to his feet.

"Jess!"

I gulped as the hybrid shot to his feet and snarled in my direction. He took one step forward… then his body crashed to the ground in front of me, a bloodied hole on his back. I released a breath that I wasn't aware I was holding, my hands were shaking as Damon yanked me off the ground by my waist and pushed me behind him in protection.

"Fancy meeting you here." I peered around Damon to see who he was having idle chit-chat with in the middle of the forest.

It was Stefan, his stance was weak, but none the less, he was still powerful. "What part of ' _don't follow me anymore'_ got lost in translation, Damon?"

Damon tapped at his lip with his fore finger. "Might want to take it up with your girlfriend. You don't want her chasing you; I'd stop with the late-night phone calls."

Stefan's brows scrunched together, his heart quickened, "I didn't call her."

He lied.

I knew it, he knew it, and Damon sure as hell knew it.

"Sure you did," the tone became low and heavy, "She's not gonna give up on you."

Stefan's eyes fell to the ground where the hybrid lay, "She has to. Because I'm never coming back why don't you get her home?" He looked at me, "Both of them. See if you can keep them there this time."

Stefan grabbed the dead hybrid from the ground and sped off into the woods, not another word came out of his mouth as he just disappeared.

My fingers were still gripping Damon's shirt tightly, my knuckles had turned white with the tension in my grip.

 _What did Stefan mean when he said keep them 'both' there? Why was I included in this?_ My head began to hurt with thinking into the situation to hard.

Damon took me by my wrist and brought me to stand in front of him. His expression was unreadable.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again!" his tone was low but carried.

I frowned, "I just saved your life!"

"Yeah… at the cost of yours." His eyes searched mine, "Don't do it again."

I surrendered, "Okay." I spoke softly. "Can we _please_ leave now? I've had enough forest for one night." I smiled.

Damon nodded and pulled me under his arm as we made our way through the woods. The light was almost completely gone; there would have been no chance of finding Stefan now. Luckily, Damon and I had already done so. Walking back to the car that was now in sight, Damon asked me not to mention seeing Stefan in the woods. I agreed, not really knowing the reason why, but I done so anyway. Nearer the car, Damon dropped his arm from my shoulder as Elena and Ric came into sight, Elena rushed out of the car and headed in our direction.

"Are you okay? Did you…?" Elena's words came out in a hurried mumble.

"Fine, bite-free. Get back in the car, please."

"Can you just give me a minute to appreciate that you're both not dead?"

All I could muster was a reassuring smile for her, anything else would involve effort, and I was clean out of effort now. I just wanted to leave, go home, and find a blood bag to quench my thirst.

"I'll give you 10 seconds 9, 8…" Damon grabbed Elena by the shoulders and marched her towards the car. "Hey, Ric, did you happen to see where I parked my car?"

"Damon, stop being such a caveman!" Elena was thrust into the backseat beside me. I was coiled up against the window, my head resting against the cool glass as Damon climbed into the front seat and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Damon dropped me off at the house. I climbed out and was about to walk away when his voice stopped me. "Hey…"

I stopped and turned around on the spot, "What, Damon"?

He looked down, "Thank you… for tonight. For going with Elena and… for saving me."

I smiled weakly, "What are friends for?"

He smiled and drove away, leaving me in the dark, alone. I sighed and turned to face my front door, all the lights in side were off.

"Ohh, shit, Caroline!" I gasped as I searched my being for my phone. I threw my head back in frustration as all my pockets came up empty. This day was just getting worse and worse by the second. I must have lost my phone in the woods when I was running blind. It was breaking 2am now as I hovered outside the house, my hunger was getting to me, but I didn't want a bag. I wanted _fresh_.

Just like a prayer, some hopeless gym-bunny decided to cross my path like fate. I watched as she slowly jogged by, her head thumping to the music coming from her headphones and her hair swaying effortlessly in the cool breeze. As she came up to cross my path, I began to follow her down the street a little until an alley came into view. _Perfect…_

With a whoosh of air, I pulled her into the desolated, dark alleyway. She let out a squeal as I slammed her back against the concrete wall.

Her eyes widened as I rested my hand over her throat, my nails scratching at her tender flesh.

"No, no. Don't panic." I compelled her and she complied. _Like clock-work,_ I smiled to myself. "Now…" I remembered that the bag worked for me last night, but I wanted this, I _needed_ this, and I was going to _take_ it. I hated being a vampire… maybe that's why I didn't think twice about chasing after Damon and an un-hinged hybrid killer, but on the other hand, I felt _alive_ tonight. I needed to feed and she was looking too good to pass up. I snapped myself out of my condescending thoughts, "This is gonna hurt... _a lot_ , but just, relax, and it will all be over quickly, okay?"

She nodded in her transient state. I braced my hands on each side of her face; my fingers traced the tender skin on her neck, as her blood was pulsating through her carotid artery underneath my fingertips. My teeth stretched into points, nipping at my bottom lip with anticipation at what's to come. The veins were protruding from under my eyes, I could see my reflexion in her glazed iris, something felt different as I saw myself, I looked… _better?_

I moved my face into the crook of her neck, slowly etching my fangs over her neck, savouring the moment before I plunged them deep into the skin. Both fangs broke the skin in a simultaneous motion, the woman let out a small gasp as I held her tightly in my grasp, pressing her body further into the wall until she could no longer move, or breathe for that matter, as I continued to drink. Savouring every mouthful that coated my tongue in the warm, red liquid, I continued to drink. I felt her body beginning to get limp, but I didn't stop, I needed _more…_

I heard her gasping more and more as I sucked harder and held her tighter, squeezing her like a cherry until she popped. And pop she did. She was dead, too far gone; there was nothing left in her. I threw my head back in a euphoric state as the blood poured out my mouth and ran down my chin. Her body collapsed to the ground, lifeless and blue. I staggered backwards until I caught myself on a trash can, holing myself up right, as I looked over her body.

"Ohh, fuck." I motioned towards her body as I pushed off the bin and grabbed a hold of her. Lifting her weightless body, I threw it over my shoulder, wiped off the blood from my chin and held her tightly as I peered out the alley. No one was in sight which was good. It must have been half two, three? I needed to do something with this body before the sun began to rise, and people began to waken.

I knew I had done something terrible, and usually I'd feel like dirt, but tonight, I didn't feel that, well, not yet. I enjoyed this feeling. Feeling like I was _alive_. In this moment, no one was on my mind. _No one_.

* * *

 _ **Hope yous enjoyed! I put a lot of effort into this chapter, so i hope that comes across on the writing!**_

 _ **Until next time!**_


End file.
